Patience, my darling
by b92morgan
Summary: Uther Pendragon hires the King of Magic, Merlin/Emrys, to teach his arrogant son a bit of discipline. But he doesn't know that Emrys has his own plans for the unsuspecting prince of Camelot and their destiny. DARK MERLIN, NON-CON
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

 **This first chapter is very short, but has been on my laptop for almost a year now... so I have decided to post it and see what you think about it for now.**

 **about the story: Merlin never went to camelot, but has trained to become a priest of the Old Religion with the Cathas and the Druids (but I will explain his past better in the future chapters).**  
 **At the beginning of season 2 (indicatively), Uther has found out about Morgana's magic and decided to lift the ban due to his love for her.**  
 **The story takes place a year after that... with some changes obviously!**

* * *

 ** _WARNINGS: Dark Merlin, non con, rape, bondage, kidnapping,king of magic Merlin._**

* * *

.

.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," ordered Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot.

A guard came in and bowed. "Your Majesty, Emrys has arrived"

"Very well. Let him in," said the king from his seat at the desk in his own chambers, where he was reading some documents that evening.

The guard disappeared and a hooded figure, wearing a long blue and silver coat, came in.

The figure lowered the hood and the king found himself in front of a young boy, about 21 years old; raven hair, like those of his Morgana, and deep and beautiful blue eyes. He was tall, slender, with skin as white as snow. He had an ethereal charm.

"Are you Emrys? The man they call the King of Magic?"

The lusty pink lips of the young man opened a light smile, "That's how the druids call me. Are you Uther Pendragon, the man who had persecuted my kind for years and then lifted the ban on magic because of his love for his daughter, the Lady Morgana?"

Uther swallowed. It was true that he had allowed the return of the Old Religion a year before, after discovering that Morgana was a Seer. The poor girl had almost set her room on fire because of her repressed magic. And, although he was still uncomfortable around magic, for the sake of his beloved Morgana, he had been willing to give up his hatred and this had helped a lot his kingdom and his own health, especially when he had also confessed to be Morgana's true father in order to justify his change of mind after 20 years.

"In person. I had good reason to hate magic, but I must admit that seeing my daughter walking happily and freely around the castle is a priceless joy"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, my lord. But I have to ask you ... as you are now at peace with the magical community and with yourself, what can I do for you?"

"It is true that you are able to tame every living creature? That you can make even the most ferocious man docile?"

Merlin smirked, "It is. I do not think you have had me make this long journey from my castle at the Lake of Avalon just to ask me that ... what is it that you truly want from me, Uther Pendragon?"

"I would like to ask for your services to discipline my son, Prince Arthur"

The magician raised an eyebrow, "Explain yourself"

"Arthur is 23 years old and it pains me to admit it, but he does not act like a prince of all respect should do. He is arrogant beyond belief, cruel to the nobles and the servants and above all, he doesn't respect my authority. He spends his days in strutting and wooing the ladies. I have tried everything ... and I failed. My court physician told me that you could help me"

"Yes, Gaius is right. I can help. But to do that, I have to take the prince to my castle for an indefinite period of time…undisturbed. There, I will do my magic," Merlin smiled.

Uther stiffened, "Magic? Are you going to enchant him? Absolutely not ..."

"Do not worry… I'm not going to enchant your son ... no, my methods are more... handy. I have a lot of experience ... and many of my clients are currently in my castle… so, Arthur will not be alone..."

"And what are these methods?"

Merlin put his index finger to his lips, as a sign of silence. "A magician never tells his secrets. But I swear to you that your son will be perfect on his return"

After a moment of hesitation, Uther shook the hand of the warlock, "Deal. You can take the prince away with you tomorrow morning. For now, there is a guest room awaiting for you"

...

...

When night fell over the castle, the King of Magic walked light as a shadow to the royal room on the second floor of the castle. He made the guards fall asleep and entered.

On the four-poster bed near the window, the beautiful Prince Arthur Pendragon was sleeping. His golden hair gleamed in the moonlight and his facial expression was peaceful.

Merlin approached the bed and admired that perfection.

He began to stroke Arthur's cheek gently and whispered, "Soon, my darling, you will be all mine and our destiny will begin"

The brunet leaned down and gently kissed the lips of the prince, a poor anticipation of what will happen in his castle at the lake.

Slowly, he left the room, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?"

Uther closed his eyes for a moment and brought two fingers to his temples, annoyed by his son's screaming voice.

He, Arthur and Morgana were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. The king had also asked Emrys to join them, driven more by politeness than a real desire to have him there, but luckily for him, the young warlock had declined, saying something about having to send some letters to his castle to make sure that his servants would prepare all the necessary for the arrival of the Prince of Camelot. Nevertheless, it had been a good thing that Emrys was not there with them, given his son's reaction when Uther told him of his plans for him.

Exasperated, the old king looked into his heir's eyes, "Arthur, your behavior in recent years has been unacceptable ... you cannot go on like this. For god's sake, Arthur, only last week you stabbed your servant Morris while you were training at throwing knives! And since my methods have not been successful, I have decided to ask the help of this Emrys, who has a good reputation ... he has never failed in his tasks. If you want someone to blame for all this... look into a mirror!"

Arthur spreads his nostrils because of his rage, "But we don't even know who this _Emrys_ is ... he might be an enemy and you want to send your heir into the lion den... Are you mad, father?"

Before Uther could begin the usual lecture about the respect due to his father and king, Morgana replied, "I've heard stories about him ... many people love to talk about him. His name is Emrys and is also called the King of Magic because he is rumored to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and magic itself. Apparently, both the Cathas, who taught him to tame and strengthen his powers, and the Druids, who taught him the most ancient and powerful magic - that of the earth - raised him. No one knows where he comes from ... many think he is the son of a demon and of a princess. Anyway, what we know for sure is that he lives on an island in the middle of the Lake of Avalon, protected by magical barriers. The most suspicious people say that they have seen him speaking and mating with animals during the nights with a full moon ... but personally I think this last piece of information is nonsense"

Uther looked at his daughter with a lot of pride, "How do you know all these things, my dear?"

"I think that a ruler should know everything that happens in their kingdom. And since the lake of Avalon is in our realm, I inquired about it and about those who live there. It wasn't difficult ... the people love me and they told me their secrets and superstitions. If you're nice to them, they will reciprocate hundred times more" She said… the last sentence was a clear dig for Arthur, who on the other hand behaved badly and cruelly toward the people.

Uther's eyes shone with affection and pride for his daughter, so smart and clever, but also kind and compassionate ... perfect ... And he didn't hesitate to say this aloud, while accompanying those words with caresses on her cheek, her hair and many dazzling smiles, reciprocated by the girl.

Arthur's face darkened and he had to clench his fists under the table to stop the trembling of his hands due to the anger he was feeling at the scene in front of him.

His father and Morgana had almost forgotten about him, too lost in their own world, made of fine words, affection and dreamy smiles and eyes. Every day, Uther gave Morgana beautiful gifts. He spared some of his free time to spend it with her in the royal gardens, or to go on a ride in the forest. He kissed her forehead every time he saw her, telling her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. All attitudes that the girl reciprocated ... always happy to be affectionate with her father, a figure she had thought she had lost with the death of Gorlois, and the man that had given up his hatred of magic for her, giving her freedom to be who she really was.

The Prince looked down and wanted to snort at the irony that was his life. Uther had done everything he could to give Morgana freedom, but had never realized he had kept his son prisoner throughout his whole life, because the last thing that Arthur was allowed to be was himself ... his father had always taught him not to show his true self to others, not to show weakness. And these teachings had proven to be true over the years, because every time Arthur removed his mask in front of people he considered 'friends', in the end these had not proved to be true friends at all, but only people ready to do anything to take advantage of the Prince of Camelot. And when they no longer needed him, they pushed him aside without a second through, as Morgana and his father had done many times. Both interacted with him only when he was in Prince mode. As soon as the blond started to behave simply as _Arthur_ , they ignored him: Morgana by preferring Gwen's company to that of her brother, except for when he could be useful to her as the Crown Prince, and Uther by dismissing him as soon as a private or council meeting ended, never interested in spending time with _Arthur_.

It was because of this situation that the blond had decided to give to his father, to Morgana and to the people what they wanted ... they wanted a prince? and a prince's what they got: arrogant, disrespectful of the people below him, egocentric and snob ... just like a prince destined to inherit the riches of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world and with a complicated family situation should behave.

Who cared? His father had been showing more affection to Morgana in the past year, even though she did nothing all day except looking good and smiling at some peasants once in a while, than to Arthur in the past 23 years. And the only thing he could do about it was to wonder why...

Why no one wanted to be his friend? Why no one wanted to be with him for who he really was? What was wrong with him?

Arthur was tired ... he didn't want to be alone anymore…

" _I am here now... and soon, you won't be alone anymore, my darling ... NEVER AGAIN_ "

At hearing that hissing voice in his head, Arthur jumped out of his chair for the shock, accidentally hitting Gwen, who was passing behind him to pour Morgana a drink, causing her to drop all the water on the floor.

The noise caused Morgana and Uther to return to reality. From their point of view, it looked as if Arthur had pushed Gwen on purpose and, given his past, this didn't help the prince's situation.

Uther started to shout, angry and disappointed, while Morgana ran to help her servant, giving Arthur a disapproving look, "ARTHUR, this is the last straw! I am glad that you will be away for a long while. Now, go to your room and finish to prepare your things, which your manservant has already begun to pack. We'll see you in the main courtyard in half an hour to say good-bye!"

The blond was incredulous ... he had done nothing wrong... "But, father..."

"GO!"

After another angry look, Arthur rushed out of the hall, so blinded by anger to forget about that voice and to notice the beautiful blue eyes that were watching him from behind a corner, whose owner was smiling smugly.

" _Soon, my darling_..."

* * *

As requested by his father, Arthur walked down the stairs of the castle after half an hour, where his father and his sister were chatting with a hooded man, dressed in blue and silver... the famous Emrys.

George passed his master with the luggage in order to put it in what was to be the coach with whom the prince would travel ... it was very small.

Arthur had not yet reached the end of stairs that, without even greeting Emrys, he decided to open his arrogant big mouth, "And I shall travel on that rat trap?! Absolutely not ... I wouldn't even let my dog travel in there!"

Uther was as red as a tomato, ready to explode, while Morgana pretended to clean her green dress, clearly embarrassed but unwilling to lose her good manners as a princess. However, Emrys was the one who talked first, turning and showing his face to the prince of Camelot for the first time. Arthur will always deny the gasp exiting his mouth at the sight of those blue eyes, like the depths of the ocean and the stormy sky, that rosy and swollen mouth and that skin, white as snow... Emrys was nothing short but breathtaking.

"Then your dog is a very unfortunate creature, Prince Arthur ... I can assure you that the _both_ of us will be comfortable in that coach during the journey. You should learn not to judge a book by its cover... lesson number one"

Morgana chuckled and Arthur was speechless ... no one had ever spoken to him like that. But before he could reply, he noticed that Emrys was approaching him, standing chest to chest with him ... blue eyes had become penetrating. It was impossible to look away from them...

Merlin whispered only to the prince, "the next time you offend me like this and talk without permission, your highness, lesson number two will be 'How to walk on your knees in the courtyard of your father's castle', have I made myself clear?"

Arthur's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare ... you cannot"

Merlin smirked and his eyes became gold for a second. Arthur looked around, noticing that everyone present, Uther, Morgana, the servants, the knights and the people, were still, as if frozen ... Emrys had stopped time with the power of his mind!

Arthur was scared, "how?"

"Never ask a warlock 'how' ... as you can note, Arthur, I can do everything, and if you do not apologize to me in front of everyone, you know what you will force me to make you do"

Time flew normally again, everyone but Arthur and Merlin were unaware that anything had happened.

The wizard took a step back, raising an eyebrow to the prince.

Arthur clenched his teeth and spoke aloud, "I apologize, Emrys, for offending you. I will make sure that won't happen again"

Needless to say, Uther and Morgana were very surprised by Arthur well manners ... what must Emrys have told him?

"I'm surprised, sorcerer. In a few minutes you've already gotten results" said Uther with respect.

The brunet turned to the king, "Thank you, your Majesty. I told you I know what to do… But now, I and the prince must leave"

Uther nodded, "of course"

Merlin stopped in front of Morgana, as Arthur and Uther said their cold goodbyes, "My Lady, I can see that your nightmares are still haunting you," he said, pointing to her dark circles under the eyes.

She looked down, sad, "Unfortunately, yes. Being able to use my magic freely has helped greatly, but unfortunately I still have strong nightmares harassing my sleep"

"If you allow me, I would like to give you an object that belonged to your mother, and that will allow you to sleep peacefully"

Merlin offered her a silver bracelet with golden symbols, "It's a healing bracelet. When your mother died, it was stolen during the Purge, but being the 'King of Magic' has is vantages and I was able to regain it. It is time to give it back to its rightful owner. It will help you sleep if you allow me to say a little enchantment"

Morgana was moved and happy to have something of her mother. She smiled at him, "Thank you and please, do… Can't wait to remember what sleep feels like"

Merlin held out the bracelet, " _Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe_ ". Then, he gave it to Morgana, who put it immediately on, admiring it around her wrist and not noticing Merlin's evil smirk and cold eyes.

...

Finished with the last goodbye, Merlin indicated to the prince to enter the coach.

Arthur obeyed, although he was still not convinced. However, when he saw its interior, he had to use all his strength not to scream in surprise... Inside, the carriage was bigger than his own rooms. The floor was covered with soft furs and pillows. In the center, a fountain was providing a strange brown liquid with a very inviting scent. Fruit trays were scattered everywhere and there was even a fireplace on!

He laughed in disbelief and he turned towards Emrys, "how?"

The brunet chuckled as he sat comfortably on a cushioned dais, "I told you never to ask 'how' to a warlock, especially if the warlock's me. And remember: don't judge a book by its cover" Merlin whistled and the carriage began to move, a bit too much for Arthur liking.

"Your coachman is quite active, isn't he?"

Merlin smiled, "I haven't a coachman ... look out of the window"

Arthur did and this time he could not help himself, "Wow!...we're flying!"

They were flying over the forest and the wind was ruffling Arthur's golden hair, who looked toward the carriage head to see who was driving and was surprised to see that four winged horses were doing it.

He turned to Emrys, "This is amazing ... it is like..."

"...like magic?" Merlin asked with a sweet smile on his face.

Arthur sighed, sitting down in front of Merlin, "Yeah ... like magic. Morgana can't do all these things, though"

"No one but me can. The Great Purge has not only killed the sorcerers, but also the magic in the land, the source of people's magic, weakening it"

"But my father has accepted magic again ... surely, this will be worth something"

"Uther may have accepted magic in his laws, but he hasn't in his heart and, consequently, nor even the people have. Magic-users still have no place in Camelot Court ... and magic continues to weaken ... but things are about to change," Said Merlin with a dangerous air around him.

Arthur frowned, noticing the change. Suddenly, he felt protective of his father, even though he obviously preferred Morgana to him, but whose approval he still was longing for, "My father is a great man and King ... he has protected my people for years!"

"He did ... by killing more than half of it"

The blond took a deep breath, "If people like you hadn't killed my mother, this wouldn't have happened ... your evilness was punished as it deserved!"

Instead of anger, Merlin's eyes lit up with wonder, as if he had just found a treasure, "Oh my ... you still do not know, do you? Oh clever old Uther... a tiger does not change their stripes, after all ... He confessed a secret, i.e., to be Morgana's father, but has kept his bigger secret hidden from you!"

Arthur was confused, "What are you talking about? What is it that my father haven't told me? What does this have to do with my mother's death?"

Merlin smiled, "Now is not the time ... but that's why I'm taking you to my castle ... there, I'll show you the truth. You will not live in your father's prejudices and lies for much longer. And then you will help me open the whole Camelot eyes too... magic will be powerful again when you will take the throne and your and my destiny will be fulfilled… together"

Arthur stood up, furious, "is this your big plan? Turning me against my father? Well, forget it, because it will never happen! Take me back ... LET ME GO!"

Arthur walked to the door, ready to jump if necessary.

"Oh my poor, sweet, naive Arthur ... soon, you will change your mind, _my darling_ "

The prince's body stiffened at that endearment, recognizing the voice of that morning. He began to turn toward the sorcerer, ready to scream at him.

However, when he turned, Merlin's eyes were golden and were the last thing he saw before his world became black. The last thing he heard was Merlin's evil laugh.

* * *

 **in the next chapter, some of the kinkier tags will happen... hope you will be still with me by then :-)**

 **ps: Merlin's carriage is based on harry potter Madame Maxime's carriage**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is more porn than plot**

 **I'm not very good at writing smut scenes, so I apologize in advance.**

 **WARNING: rape, bondage, non-con**

* * *

.

.

When Arthur opened his eyes, for a moment he thought he was in his rooms in Camelot, but after a moment of confusion, everything came back to him. He remembered his father's order to go with Emrys, the journey in the carriage and then, the discovery that the warlock had actually evil plans for him and his father and the darkness that followed this revelation.

Panic washed over him, but the slight rocking under him told him that he was still in the carriage and still travelling. The blond tried to get up, but realized that he couldn't and that he was colder than before. He looked down at his legs and noticed he was completely naked and that, to his utmost shame, someone had shaved him, including his privates. He tried to move his hands to cover himself, but realized that they were tied behind his back, very tight, and that his ankles were too. Although no one would hear him, he tried to scream for help, but could not, because a piece of cloth was covering his mouth and preventing him from speaking.

He started to struggle to break free from the ropes, as he had been taught when he was still a squire, but stopped when a voice spoke to his right ... it was cold and expressionless.

"I'll stop if I were you, darling ... They are reinforced with magic and no one can break them. I suggest you save your strength ... you'll need it"

Arthur turned and saw Emrys before his eyes, sitting cross-legged on the long golden couch of the carriage. He was completely relaxed: he was barefoot, his black trousers were very comfortable and made of soft silk, his white shirt was obviously too large for him and the V-neck permitted a glimpse of his collarbones. He was leaning with one arm to the back of the sofa and sipping red wine from a crystal goblet, as he continued to stare at his prisoner with a satisfied smile. His hair was messy, making him look like a sex god.

He would have fascinated Arthur if the circumstances had been different.

The blond tried to speak, but only muffled sounds came out. Merlin openly laughed, throwing back his head, "Don't worry, darling... you will get your turn to speak. But first, it's time you listen to someone other than yourself for the first time in your life"

After a golden flash of his eyes, an invisible force lifted Arthur from the floor and forced him to kneel in front of Merlin, a few steps from him ... fighting was impossible ... Arthur was paralyzed.

"Well, here you are, my dear Prince Arthur" Merlin began to caress Arthur's cock with his foot. "Are you comfortable? I don't think so, but you better get used to it ... you'll be in this position very often… So... I bet you're curious to know what will happen to you and why you are in this position. As you already know, I'm taking you to my castle on the isle of Avalon, where no one can disturb us without my permission. There, you will be subjected to special treatments that will allow you to see the truth and to change your mind about your father. The duration of these treatments it's up solely and exclusively to you and to your stubbornness"

Talking about stubbornness, Arthur found the strength to struggle a little bit, due to the shock and anger, even if this caused Merlin's foot to rub against his cock even more, making him free a groan. Then, Merlin's magic resumed control of Arthur's body.

The sorcerer chuckled, "This will be more fun than expected. Now I'll tell you in detail what my treatments involve. I'll strip you of everything that makes you yourself; I will keep you bound and gagged all the time, so that perhaps you may learn not to be so arrogant and disrespectful. I'll abuse your body day after day, weakening you physically and mentally ... and then, when you'll be completely broken, I'll put the pieces back together, but this time in a better way, so that you will be loyal only to me and only then you will become the greatest king the world has ever known!"

The blond was breathing heavily now, terrified. Merlin smirked and stroked his cheek, "I want to give you a taste of what your life will be like in the near future ... but first, you have to answer a question, my prince: have you ever been touched and fucked up your ass?" After asking that, the brunet took the gag off.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET ME GO! I swear that I will ensure that the whole Army of Camelot destroys your castle and I will make sure that you'll burn slowly, dying screamaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Arthur let out a cry of pain because Merlin had begun to crush his penis against the floor, mercilessly. "All you have to do is answering my question ... nothing else matters! So, have you ever been fucked in the ass, Prince Arthur?"

The prince remained stubbornly silent, watching the warlock with hatred.

Merlin sighed, "It would be better if you answer me, Arthur ... what I described to you before will happen, whether you like it or not. What you can choose is whether you'll feel an incredible pain when it happens or allow me now to make that experience more... pleasant for you"

The blond still didn't answered. Therefore, Merlin, now angry, pressed Arthur's cock even more, making him scream and almost crying. "Aaaaaaahhhhh ... NEVER! I have _never_ done it... Stop it!"

The brunet lifted his foot, allowing the other to breathe a sigh of relief. "What have you never done, Arthur? You have to be more specific..." Merlin smirked.

Red with embarrassment and humiliation, Arthur replied with his head down and through clenched teeth, "I've never been touched and fucked up my ass"

Merlin smiled, petting his blond hair, "Thank you for your honesty, darling ... now, let me take care of you. Your reward is for me to take your virginity gently now, instead that in a more 'brutal' way later in my castle... it will feel very good, I assure you. Your treatment starts now. But first, let's put that potty mouth of yours to rest for a while, shall we?"

Merlin fetched a ring gag, which he inserted behind Arthur's teeth with the help of magic, forcing his mouth wide open.

Arthur had his eyes wide open ... he wanted to rebel, but Merlin's magic had frozen him. He agitated even more when he saw the dark haired man standing up and taking off his pants, showing him his long and thick cock, before retaking a seat on the sofa. "Before we start your ass training, I need you to get me hard ... by using your beautiful pink mouth ... Come here, my sweet"

Despite Arthur's distressed sounds, Merlin took his golden hair and pushed his head toward his sex - the eyes of the prince showed more and more fear - and made him swallow it all down to the root, until his nose was invaded by Emrys's strong smell. The sorcerer kept him there for a few minutes, so that he could get used to the sensation of having a cock on his tongue and not fall victim of his gag reflex.

"Oh, my darling… it's so hot inside you. I already know I'll make sure to do this with you many times"

When he was sure that Arthur was ready, he started to thrust forwards, then backwards, leaving only the tip inside. Then, he thrust in again, strongly, and repeated the motion again and again, gaining more speed each time.

Arthur could do nothing but accept what was happening, able to show his displeasure only by groaning around Merlin's penis at every thrust.

Soon, Merlin was fully erect and got out of Arthur's mouth, who began to cough and to salivate.

"I'm finally ready to take you, love!"

He stood up and approached the blond. He took him by the shoulders and forced him to lie down on his back on the carpets, ignoring his muffled protests. He untied Arthur's ankles, lifted his legs, bended his knees until they almost reached the blond's face and blocked them in that position with magic... Arthur's hole was in plain sight now, pink and ready to be caressed.

"Beautiful..." whispered Merlin, who leaned forward and licked that very special place between the prince's buttocks, who gasped in surprise. He tried to move but he couldn't.

Merlin continued to lick his hole with a circular motion for what seemed like hours, alternating it with gentle kisses ... he was kissing it like only a lover could do and underneath him, Arthur was beginning to pant, not used to be touched down there and to feel certain feelings.

Then, Merlin penetrated him with his tongue, tasting him, "Mmmm ... delicious... and so wet for me" He slapped one of the cheeks, causing the blond to jump. He grinned and put two fingers in Arthur's mouth, still wide open due to the ring gag. He moved them along his tongue to wet them very good.

"Now I'm going to penetrate you for the first time and begin to open you up slowly and gently, so that you will be able to receive me with more ease soon. Remember this moment, darling ... it's one of a kind!"

The brunet used his index finger and ran it softly back and forth over Arthur's hole for a few seconds, before pushing it inside him, slowly but firmly, to the knuckles and Arthur cried out. Then, he started to push in and out at a fast pace, ignoring Arthur groaning against the gag in his mouth, especially when he sucked one of the blond's balls. Using magic, Merlin allowed his prisoner to move his upper part of his body, but not his legs, still bended.

"You are doing very well, Arthur ... but the best is yet to come"

He inserted a second finger and pushed deeper, hitting that special knot of nerves in Arthur, who squirmed a lot, trying to escape that touch, but not because of the pain, instead because of the unexpected pleasure that was pervading him, when Merlin stroked that place, "MmMMPPp?!" He mumbled behind that gag.

"What did you say? Oh, you want to know what is this... This, my dear, is your prostate ... it is nice, isn't it? This will be the tool that will guarantee your complete submission one day ... let me give you a demonstration..."

Merlin repeatedly massaged Arthur's prostate and the blond arched his back at every thrust, moaning and starting to sweat. Even his cock was starting to harden against his will.

"Well, well ... good morning to you too, my sweetie ... looks like you've finally decided to join the party" Merlin added another finger and increased the speed. Arthur was struggling a lot now that he was feeling his orgasm growing more and more in his lower belly. "Come ... Come for me, love ... lose yourself to the pleasure"

With a last long moan, Arthur came, trembling and blushing. He could not believe that he had got hard and come from this abuse and from his kidnapper's fingers ... and the worst part was knowing that it was not over yet - if Emrys's words were true -

"How did it go this first time of yours, dear? I think very well ... you're perfectly loose and wet and able to take me without problems ... now it's my turn to have some fun"

Having said that, Merlin lined his hard cock with Arthur's open hole and began to push inside, slowly but without stopping until he was completely in, resting his balls against the blond's arse. In the meantime, Arthur had thrown his head back and screamed - as much as the gag would allow him - but to his surprise, he felt pleasure and a slight burning above all else ... nothing more ... Merlin had prepared him well and gently, as promised. However, this did not prevent some tears to fall...

" _Yes_ ... being inside you is like coming home ... I knew we were meant to be together... two sides of the same coin finally united!"

Merlin began to move in and out, at first slowly, then faster and faster, each time hitting the prince's prostate, who was moaning loudly and shaking his head from side to side, as if trying to escape the pleasure, but at the same time wanting more.

After a few minutes where the only sound you could hear was flesh against flesh, Merlin pulled out and rolled Arthur, so that he was on his knees, his head against the floor and his butt in the air. Then, he penetrated him with a single thrust again and began to fuck him hard and fast once more.

The new position caused Arthur to feel him even deeper, as a puddle of saliva was being created out of the ring gag on the floor. He closed his eyes, feeling that his mind was clouding due to the increasing pleasure and sensations in his body, already overstimulated by the earlier orgasm. He flinched, when the sorcerer repeatedly slapped his ass for a whole minute.

"So good ... you were born for this ... to be mine ... let me reach you even deeper"

He took the shoulders of the blond and straighten him up from the floor, ensuring his penis stayed in him, and made him sit on his thighs, back to chest. Gravity made so that Merlin's penis penetrated him even more. The brunet thrust up, turned Arthur's head to the side to tongue-kiss him, taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was wide open due to the gag, while his hands started playing with his nipples, pinching and stroking them.

Soon, Arthur came again, screaming, followed by Merlin, who led the both of them to lie on their sides on the carpet. They were panting and sweating. When Merlin caught his breath, he kissed Arthur's shoulder and neck and pulled out.

He took the gag off, allowing Arthur to move his jaw. He kissed him again, this time on the lips, "You have been amazing, my love ... perfect ... Now, you belong to me"

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes (he must have fallen asleep shortly after his abductor had finished raping him), he found himself still naked, both hands still tied behind his back, and sat on Emrys's lap. He had both his legs stretched out on one side of Merlin's and his head pillowed on the right shoulder of the warlock, who had redressed and was reading what appeared to be a book of magic floating in front of him. He had his head resting against Arthur's and was lovely stroking his arm.

The scene could even seem almost romantic if Arthur had not just been taken against his will.

Merlin must have felt him moving, because he lifted his head to look at Arthur in the eyes, smiling gently at him.

"You're finally awake, sleeping beauty… how are you feeling?"

The blond hardened his eyes, "I would feel better if you took me back home and if you were dead!"

Merlin laughed aloud. He put the book away and rested his free hand on Arthur's hip, stroking it with his thumb, "Fierce ... I like it! I'll never let you go, my darling! We are about to arrive and get through the magical barrier that protects my kingdom. From there, it will take us only a couple of minutes to reach my castle and to land. _That_ will be your home from now on!"

Arthur was about to protest, when Merlin kissed him passionately, still caressing him.

Then, after a while, Arthur felt a strong surge of energy and a tingling passing through his body for less than a second. Merlin pulled away from the kiss and grinned, "I would say that we have just passed the barrier ... Let me reinforce it ... so that no one can disturb us in the future" His eyes became gold for a moment.

After a couple of minutes, they landed and Merlin turned to the Prince, smirking evilly, "Welcome to Avalon, Arthur Pendragon!"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Emrys's castle, his other 'guests' and two very special knights (one who likes apples and one who is the noblest of them all)... who may they be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: no-graphic description of torture**

* * *

.

.

The carriage stopped with a slight but audible thud. Merlin looked down at Arthur, still naked and sat on his lap, smirking.

"Welcome to Avalon, darling! Before we get down and I show you your new home, I have a gift for you. Here it is..." He took a dark blue leather collar with a small silver pendant in the shape of a dragon from a near table. "Do you like it? Dark blue is the color of my kingdom and the silver dragon is its symbol. This will show everyone you're mine! You will never be able to take it off without my permission ... but don't worry ... you'll learn to love it" _'You'll learn to love me'_ was implicit.

Arthur, even though he was still quite shocked by what he had suffered and by the fact he was essentially a prisoner of a man who could do and had done whatever he wanted with him, found the strength to look at him with hatred and to grunt, "I highly doubt it, you _bastard_!"

Merlin laughed uproariously, as he finished tying the collar around the blond's neck. Instantly he felt his magic connecting to Arthur's body thanks to the small crystal set in the eye of the dragon-pendant ... a connection that would be very useful for his plans!

"I like you more and more, Prince of Camelot"

Having said that, the wizard got up from the sofa, while helping the blond to stand, given that his balance was compromised by his hands being tied up behind his back. The two made their way to the door of the carriage.

Arthur panicked, when he realized something, and tried to resist, "Wait a second... where are my clothes? You are _not_ going to let me walk around naked, right?!"

The brunet smirked at him, "My darling, clothes are a luxury and a privilege you have to earn ... When you do, I swear that I will give you the most precious clothes in the world"

Finally, they descended from the carriage and Arthur noticed that they were in a large meadow with green grass on the shores of a lake with clear and bright blue waters thanks to the sun, but with an air of mystery surrounding it. They were on an island: the isle of Avalon. However, what surprised him the most was the huge castle in front of him. It was big and black, the sun reflected on the shiny surface of the walls and of the five towers that rose high and pointy, especially the central tower, which rose high into the sky and had strange winged creatures flying around it.

"Do you like your new home? It took me months to build it with the use of magic. The Black material with which it was built not only scares my enemies away, but it also has the power to absorb the soul of anyone who isn't welcome and is foolish enough to enter my castle without my permission. I swear that you can hear their moaning echoing in the walls at night... tormented souls that feed the magic of my house"

Arthur felt a shiver run along his back at his words, but before he could ask something, a fierce screeching noise could be heard approaching. He turned to the highest tower and noticed that two of the winged creatures were flying towards them at full speed, getting bigger and bigger.

A second later, the two beasts landed a few steps from them and Arthur instinctively stepped back, feeling particularly vulnerable given his state of undressed and because he had no weapons with him. He could see that they were a smaller version of dragons, had devil horns on their heads and disturbing blood red eyes. But what surprised him the most was Emrys's reaction at their arrival.

When Merlin saw the beasts, he beamed at them and opened his arms, quickly approaching them, " _Ffyrnig_ , _Drwg_ , here you are, my loves. I was wondering where you were! Glad to see me?" He hugged them around the neck and the creatures affectionately nuzzled his belly. Arthur could have sworn he could hear the beasts purring like cats.

Emrys ended the hugs and turned to the prince, "Arthur, these are my favorite wyverns, cousins of the dragons. I have raised them myself. This is _Ffyrnig_ 'fierce', be careful, she is very protective of me, and this is _Drwg_ 'evil', she always has the most diabolical plans in her mind and is the first to kill, especially her mate after coupling. Along with other wyverns, they protect my bedroom and laboratory, located at the highest point of the highest tower of the castle. The only way to reach it is by flying and by defeating my bloodthirsty wyverns... meaning it's impossible!"

As if to prove him right, the two wyverns looked at the blond for the first time and licked their lips in hunger, stepping forward. The Prince widened his eyes, but fortunately for him, Merlin understood their intentions and stopped them, speaking to them in a language that Arthur had never heard, different from the one that Morgana used while doing magic.

Before Arthur could sigh a sigh of relief because of the danger escaped, he saw two men approaching them in a hurry. He felt mortified... he would have liked to be able to move his hands, still tied behind his back, so that he could cover his nakedness.

"Hey boss, you have finally come back ... How was nice dear old Camelot?" Said one of the men. He had long and beautiful brown hair and the face of a funny guy. The other one had dark hair and eyes and looked like a quiet person, but one not to challenge.

Merlin returned beside Arthur, followed by the wyverns, and smiled at the newcomers, "Gwaine, Lancelot! How did you know I was back?"

His two friends smiled back and Gwaine, the longhaired man, replied, "You know how these two girls are when they see that their daddy is back," He said, pointing at the two mini-dragons. "When we heard their mad animal noises, we understood everything"

Lancelot nodded and then looked at Arthur, "So, is that him?"

Merlin beamed and put an arm around Arthur's tense shoulders, "Yes. This is Arthur Pendragon. Darling, these are my best friends and knights, Lancelot Du Lac and Gwaine Green. I have met them during my travels a few years ago. We saved each other's lives and became friends. I found loyal and true companions in them, and they their purpose in life in me"

The blond pretended not to hear him. He continued to look down, embarrassed and humiliated, so much he almost wanted to die.

"Ah, he is the princess you told us so much about then, Mer ..." Before Gwaine could finish saying Merlin's full name, the warlock glazed at him, "... I mean..." cough "... _Emrys_ " Gwaine looked at his friend apologizing. None but those of his circle of friends could know the true name of the King of Magic ... names were a dangerous weapon, and the prince of Camelot had not right to know it, not yet at least. "By the way, mate, I can see that you haven't been able to help yourself with him ... you're the same old horny bastard!" The brown haired man grinned, as he looked at the bite marks on the blond's skin.

Merlin smirked, "You know me, Gwaine ... how could I resist this?" He said, slapping Arthur's ass, causing him to flinch due to the soreness and the humiliation.

Everyone but Arthur laughed openly.

"Let's go into the castle ... I'm hungry and I want to put my darling in his gilded cage"

That said, Merlin attached a leash to Arthur's collar and pulled him towards the entrance of the castle, accompanied by the wyverns that followed Merlin like dogs.

Inside, the castle was dark, lit only by the light of the candles along the corridors.

Before entering the dining room, Gwaine said, "Ok, guys, while you eat, I'm going down below to have some fun with ' _her_ '... bye mates and see you later, princess," He said that final goodbye to Arthur, more and more confused.

"Lancelot, please, could you go with him? You know how Gwaine is… make sure he doesn't go too far with her… thank you, my friend"

* * *

000000

* * *

Merlin opened the doors of the dining room with a movement of his hand. It was a very large room: on the right side, there were the huge windows overlooking the lake, on the left a large fireplace with intricate carvings, in the middle there was a long wooden table and everything was illuminated by a beautiful golden chandelier. On each side, there were knights' armors on display, but they were not normal knights' armors: they were damaged and the knights wore an iron mask and a black ruined hood.

The brunet leaded Arthur with the leash to the head of the table, Merlin's sit, making him sit on his right, blocking him there with magic, before sitting in turn with his loyal wyverns at his side.

"Here we are, darling. Are you hungry? Now we shall eat" Merlin snapped his fingers and the doors opened again, showing a man at the head of a row of servants, each holding a tray of food. But before the man could enter, one of the armors moved his sword, blocking his way.

Arthur was very surprised, "What? They are real?"

Merlin looked confused, and then realized what he meant, "I know, they seem statutes, it's true. They are the Knights of Medhir. They are immortal and serve the sorcerer who awakens them: that's me" Then, he turned to the knights, "Let them in!"

Seven servants came in and deposited the trays and jugs on the table, before leaving... all but one did. The man in charge of the servants stood in front of Merlin, who gave him a precious stone. Then, he too went away.

Arthur looked at him, confused, and Merlin answered, "That was Cedric, a real bootlicker, but very efficient, as long as you give him what he craves the most in the world: treasures and jewels. So in return for his services, every time I give him a precious jewel. What he doesn't know is that those little stones are literally and slowly absorbing his soul ... soon, of him will remain nothing but an empty body, while his soul will remain trapped in the stones ... forever! A perfect punishment for an ex-thief, don't you think?"

Arthur swallowed in front of another example of this man's coldness and could not help but be scared for himself, "Why are you doing this?"

Merlin, who was sipping a bit of wine, looked at him, as if he were an idiot, "You know why. I've already told you ... now eat" He began to feed him with magic, but Arthur kept his mouth shut and Merlin sighed, "Arthur, do not believe that I won't use magic to force you to eat, because I will. But you should take advantage and enjoy these delights, because it may be long before you can enjoy them once again"

Reluctantly, the blond obeyed and an invisible force began to feed him and to make him drink, but after a few minutes, he couldn't resist any longer, "Why me?"

Merlin huffed and sighed, leaning back in his chair, "You don't give up, do you? All right, I suppose I owe you an explanation… but I think I should start from the beginning"

He made himself comfortable and began to tell his story:

"I was born in a small village of peasants in Cenred's kingdom. I grew up without a father because of yours, but who has left me a gift: magic. I could move objects with my mind even before learning how to speak or to walk. However, because of your father, Uther Pendragon, my gifts would have been seen as evil if discovered. Therefore, when I was five, my mother sent me to live with the Druids, who taught me my first spells and to love the magic of the earth, water, air and fire. And despite the fact that we had to move constantly because of the patrols of Camelot, I lived happy years there with them.

However, when he was eleven years old, I managed to convince my mother, the druids, and Gaius, your physician and my adoptive uncle, to tell me whom my father was and I travelled to a cave in the heart of the kingdom to look for him. When I found Balinor, we spent a wonderful week together, where he explained to me my future inheritance as a Dragonlord. But while we were on our way back to my mother, we were attacked and he died to protect me. And in that moment, my magic kind of exploded, coming out of my body, out of control, and killing all Cenred's soldiers: they were about 500. Then, I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, three days later, I was back in the druid camp with my mother next to me who was crying; my father had just been buried behind her house in my village. The fact that I had killed so many men with just a thought and that I had no real control over my magic worried the Druids and my mother. Therefore, they sent me to stay with the Cathas, warriors and priests of the Old Religion, who live in Hibernia. I became a disciple of their leader, Alator, who taught me to control my magic, to dominate my mind and my new Dragonlord powers. Needless to say, I became very powerful over the years…the most powerful of all.

When I was 18, the Cathas and the druids, with whom I have always been in contact, decided to give me a gift. They took me to the Crystal Cave, magic birthplace. There, they gave me the chance to see the future. But since my magic was too powerful, not only did I see the future... I lived it. My powers 'teleported' me in the body of future me. I found myself with a pack on my shoulders, traveling clothes, and in front of me the imposing and beautiful castle of Camelot - I found out later that my mother was going to send me there in about two months to learn more from Gaius.

In the end, I have lived in the future for ten years. I had become your servant, your friend and maybe something more, I had met Gwen, Morgana, Uther, all your enemies and traitors, people who betrayed me too, breaking my heart. And finally, I saw everyone I loved dying in a great final battle. And as I looked at the lifeless body of my soul mate disappearing in the mist of Avalon, I returned to the present, tired, angry and full of knowledge. For the druids I had been away for about a month, but I came back with a soul ten years older. I swore there and then that I would do everything to prevent that future to happen, but at the same time to fulfill my and your destiny... As you can well imagine, I didn't go to Camelot when I had to, but I've spent the last three years building this sanctuary for magic users that like me had suffered because of Uther Pendragon and laying out your path for your destiny"

Arthur was more than confused now, and a little scared, "What do you mean? What have you done?"

Merlin smirked evilly, "Why don't I show you?"

* * *

00000

* * *

Always pulled by the leash and naked, Arthur walked behind Emrys down the dark winding staircase that led to the dungeons. The noises of drops falling, rats chasing each other and their heavy breathing, were accompanying their descent.

At one point, they reached a huge old wooden door, guarded by three knights of Medhir and a wyvern, who screamed happily, when he saw Merlin.

The door was opened and Arthur could see that they were in front of a maze of corridors with cells on each side. Everything was filled with darkness, except for some torches on the walls. It was a dreary place. But its most disconcerting feature were the screams of despair, sorrow and pain that echoed from every cell, not to mention the cries.

"Welcome to Hell, Arthur"

"What is this place?" The blond asked, unsure.

Merlin smiled and continued to drag him down the corridors, among the cries of the desperate, "Remember when I told you I have already lived the future we should have lived if I had come to Camelot? Well ... that experience gave me the opportunity to know all your and my enemies, those who had stopped you from fulfilling your destiny. Therefore, three years ago, I decided to look for all of them and to imprison them here... I'm torturing them for their crimes against you, my darling, before killing them!"

Arthur had his mouth open, "Wh ... what?" He whispered.

The brunet laughed, "Come, I'll show you!"

.

A turn after another, they reached a long corridor, where the screams were even more desperate.

They stopped in front of the first cell on the left where, to his horror, Arthur could see that there was a naked woman inside. She was chained to the wall with her belly against it. A man was penetrating her from behind, hard, and her screams were full of hate and anger.

"This is Nimueh, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. If I had not kidnapped her, she would have caused so much pain to Camelot with her diabolical plotting. She would have caused incurable diseases and played with the power of life and death over your people, including my mother. Her punishment is to be fucked by the man she hates the most in the world: your father, Uther, who killed thousands of her beloved ones and friends during the Purge. Obviously, not being able to have the King of Camelot here, I gave her a hallucinogenic drug that is making her believe that the man with her (one of my servants) is Uther… this has been going on for the past three years" Merlin chuckled.

The prince didn't know what to say. He swallowed a few times, before being able to say with a trembling voice, "If she has been here for so long to live this kind of punishment, why...why don't you kill her?"

Merlin sneered, "I'm waiting for the perfect moment to kill her ( _again_ Merlin thought)... trust me, you'll thank me when I tell you what she did to unleash your father's wrath... Let's continue"

Emrys introduced him all the other prisoners of that corridor, his 'supposed' enemies, who Arthur had never met. The sorcerer told him their names, punishments and why they were there or used to be.

"Here we have King Cenred. He would have tried to invade your kingdom by any means and with different spies ... I have enchanted his abdomen, so that no matter how many times he is stabbed by my soldiers, he won't die ... at least not yet ... but the pain is indescribable.

This was Sophia and her father Aulfric's cell. They were going to use you as a sacrifice ... I got bored of them very quickly, when I had them here. Therefore, I drowned them after only a few months of stay.

Here we had Edwin, who I burned at the stake.

Here we had Mary Collins that wanted to kill you in revenge. After ripping her vocal cords, I cut her throat.

Here we have Alvarr, a corrupted druid that would have contributed to the fall of the Morgana you know and love. I filled his cell with crystals from the Crystal Cave and since he is a weak and insignificant sorcerer, the crystals drove him insane. I think he will kill himself soon.

The inhuman screams you can hear are from Aredian's cell, the witch finder. He is hallucinating and I am forcing him to go through his own torture methods: branding, ripping nails, disarticulation of the limbs, and so on. When I'll forgive him for what he would have done to Gaius, I will kill him by suffocating him with frogs in his throat.

But there are many more: Catrina, Helios, Ruadan, Valiant and others"

Merlin kept talking, as if he was talking about the weather, as they walked down the corridor. Arthur felt very pale and sick... he didn't know what to think ... on one hand, Emrys was causing all that pain to all those people, but on the other hand he was doing it for him, at least if what the brunet had told him about the future was true ... Arthur would have really ended up having so many enemies? So many people would have hated him? Why?

His old fears and insecurities were resurfacing, when he noticed the man in one of the cells. "UNCLE?!"

Merlin grinned, "Ah, yes… Your uncle Agravaine… our dear little traitor"

"What do you mean? Why is he here? LET HIM GO, you Devil!"

"Sorry, love ... but I can't. I'm sorry to inform you that your uncle actually hates you a lot. He blames you for your mother's death and in the future, he would have allied himself with another traitor very dear to you in order to destroy you and because of his lust for the other traitor, a powerful witch. That's why his punishment is to be milked until his cock falls off, killing him due to the blood loss. This way, he will learn that thinking with his dick, instead of being loyal to the family, is wrong"

Arthur had wet eyes. He couldn't believe it. The brunet was definitely lying, "I don't believe you" He whispered, but didn't sound so sure.

For the first time, Merlin's expression became a bit sad for his prince. He leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, "I'm so sorry, my darling ... I swear he will pay dearly for this betrayal ... Come, let's move on"

They arrived in front of a much larger cell.

"Here, my love, resides the person that more than anyone else would have destroyed our whole destiny and you"

Merlin opened the cell door and they entered. Inside there was a naked woman, hanging upside down by her legs, which were also wide open. She was blonde and beautiful. Her hands were tied behind her back, like Arthur.

Gwaine was in front of her. His trousers were down around his ankles and he was thrusting his cock in the girl's mouth, while at the same time licking her cunt. She was moaning and trying to escape the man's attention, but obviously she could not.

Lancelot was sitting in a corner, reading a book.

The wizard turned to Arthur, who was shocked by that scene, "Arthur, this is Morgause, the woman who caused all the evils in the other future. I have captured her while she was heading toward Camelot to challenge you, to make you hate your father and to establish a first contact with Morgana, whom she would have corrupted with dark magic and filled with hatred later on"

The blond frowned at that, "Morgana? What does she have to do with Morgana?"

Merlin sighed and went to Gwaine, pushing him away and causing him to curse for having his orgasm interrupted, and moved Morgause, so that now she was suspended by her arms above her head. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders and back. Her big brown eyes glared at Merlin. But before she could yell at him, he blocked her mouth with his magic.

"Morgause here is Morgana's half-sister and her biggest dream, besides destroying the Pendragons, is to rule with her sister ... crushing those who oppose them under their power. In the future I saw, she had been successful for a while... However, I've managed to prevent it, now that she is here"

At the mention of her beloved sister, who she had badly wanted to meet and that by then was supposed to already be her greatest ally, Morgause's eyes became, if possible, even more furious. This boy had ruined everything. And now, she, a high priestess, was reduced to nothing more than a slave.

For the first time since the beginning of that horror tour, Arthur felt no pity for a prisoner. If what Emrys was telling him was true, then he hated this Morgause more than anyone else, for trying to take away his kingdom and his sister, despite their not getting along all the time. "Are you going to kill her?"

Merlin laughed and stroked the witch's tits, "Oh no ... I have better plans for our dear Morgause ... she is still useful to me… to us!"

Before Arthur could ask for more information about it, Merlin came forward and passionately kissed him on the lips and the Prince remembered he had to hate him more than he hated Morgause.

When he broke the kiss, Merlin said, "Come, let's leave the witch with Gwaine, who is starting to show blue balls"

* * *

00000

* * *

When they stopped in front of the iron door at the end of the hallway, Merlin said, "This is your cell ... you'll stay here until you'll accept the truth and me. Only then, you'll be allowed to see the light of day again"

The brunet moved behind the blond, when he saw that he was stepping backwards to escape his prison that he knew would not be enjoyable, and hugged his hips. With a movement of his hand, he opened the door.

When Arthur saw what was inside, he could not help but screaming.

Merlin evilly chuckled in his ear, "Arthur Pendragon, a great destiny awaits you. The battle for your soul is about to begin"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being late, but I have just graduated from university :-)**

 **hope you like the chapter**

* * *

.

.

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months?

Arthur had no idea. The only thing he knew was that everything was hurting and that he was tired. His arms ached since they were always tied up, as well as his legs. Like now: his arms were tied behind his back with a rope hanging from the ceiling, causing him to be suspended a few feet off the ground and bent forward.

That was the position of the day. It was different each day, but the one constant in all that was the fact that his front and back openings were always stuffed by something.

Like right now. His mouth was filled with a penis gag (Merlin's favourite), forcing it wide open and subconsciously teaching him how to suck a cock, to his shame. As promised, Emrys had made sure he was gagged all the time. On the other hand, a wooden cock was abusing his hole, moved by magic consistently and strongly, touching that place inside him that made him see starts. Every day, the phallus was bigger and bigger, opening and loosening him up nicely. It was pure torture, especially because he couldn't cum due to the cock-cage that came off only at the end of the day, when Merlin would visit him. Only then would the brunet ease the blond's pain and discomforts by freeing him from his restraints, by caressing him with kindness and love and by allowing and helping him to reach his orgasm. But above all, he made the bad dreams, plaguing him since that first day, go away.

Arthur felt very ashamed of himself because of this, because in the past… _days? Weeks? Months?_... he had started to long for Merlin's visits.

He still remembered when this nightmare had begun.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _When Arthur saw what was inside, he could not help but screaming._

 _Merlin evilly chuckled in his ear, "Arthur Pendragon, a great destiny awaits you. The battle for your soul is about to begin"_

Arthur started to breathe heavily because of what he was seeing in front of him: there were five hooded figures, wearing a white mask covering their entire face. The eyes of the masks were black and the nose and mouth were a single long beak, which made those figures look like white ravens, wearing black.

Arthur had his eyes wide open. He was terrified of those men who were emerging from the semi-darkness of the room, in which the blond could see chains, whips and strange phallic objects hanging from the walls.

Merlin pushed him into the room towards the figures, "These are who will look after you when I cannot because of my commitments. Now, why don't you get comfortable? You seem shaken..." The wizard touched the crystal-pendant of his necklace and the hooded figures began to move.

The blond struggled and screamed _no_ , while those awful beings took him by the arms and dragged him to a spot of the room where chains were hanging. Merlin followed them.

.

Once there, the brunet ordered with a dark voice, while keeping touching the crystal, "Tie him up"

Despite the prince's attempts to free himself, the beings tied his hands above his head with the chains and then closed other shackles around his knees, opening his legs. He was spread-eagled and started to scream, "LET ME GO, BASTARD!"

"Hush, my little prince. It's useless. I can and I will do whatever I want with you" Said Merlin with a sadistic voice, as he slowly stroked the muscled body of his prisoner.

Arthur tried to move away from the touch and to relieve the pressure from his shoulders, but it was futile. He began to be really scared because of his impotence in front of this so powerful magical being. Then, he tried to be bold, "My sister... Morgana will find out about this... she sees things ... when I'm in danger... she sees things that later become real. She will see what you are doing and when this happens, the entire army of Camelot will come here and destroy you, Emrys!"

The wizard in question threw his head back and laughed loudly, "I don't think so... you see, I'm no fool. I know the nature of your sister's gifts... Do you really think that I would have left Camelot without having ensured that she won't interfere with my plans? Before leaving Camelot, I have given Morgana a bracelet that belonged to her mother (and later to Morgause, from who I have stolen it). I have enchanted the bracelet so that it'd block her visions. But not only that ... the spell will slowly suck Morgana's magic away from her body, so as to make her not more powerful than a child ... the most she will be able to do with her magic will be lighting a candle and lifting a pillow"

Arthur shook his head, trying to deny it, "No ... she's powerful ... it will not be so easy"

"Perhaps ... that's why I made sure that the spell would notify me when a vision regarding you or me overcomes the barrier of the bracelet. So that I can go to Camelot and kill her before she can warn your dear daddy ... not that he scares me, but it would be really an inconvenience to take care of him, when I have more important things to do!"

The blond took a deep breath and looked down, defeated, because if on one hand he was hoping to be freed, on the other hand he didn't want his sister or father to die in the process... and he knew that Emrys would kill them without hesitation.

Merlin smirked, when the spark of rebellion left the prince's eyes, "Well, let's get back to business..."

He conjured a red ball gag and, taking advantage of the fact that Arthur was about to protest, inserted it behind his teeth and tied it behind his head. The blond struggled.

"So beautiful…" The brunet whispered, while caressing Arthur's wide open lips and leaning forward to lick and kiss the ball between his teeth.

Arthur's muffled protests only made Merlin laughing more.

"Told you would learn to shut up…and I can assure you that the gag will never be removed... changed yes ... taken off no. When I have to give you something to eat and drink, I will use magic. Like this…" The brunet touched Arthur's belly, who immediately felt it being filled with food. He was surprised to note that he was full... _oh_ _God_!

Satisfied, Merlin gestured to one of the hooded figures, who pressed a lever.

Immediately, the chains that held the blond's knees lifted, bending and forcing his legs wide apart; a very vulnerable position. You could see all of the prince, now flushed and humiliated.

Merlin chuckled and approached the bound man. He kissed the blond's balls and hole, then licked them both quietly, savoring their flavor and Arthur's muffled moans.

Then, he took the gold cock-cage from the black velvet cushion that one of the masked men had offered him and used it to imprison the prince's erect penis, causing him discomfort. Subsequently, he finger-fucked him for a while, making sure to rub his prostate. The only sounds in the room were the wet ones of the blond's butt and the chains moving whenever Arthur tried to struggle.

When Merlin was pleased that Arthur was well open, he pulled out his fingers, leaving the boy swinging in mid-air. He went to a wall, took one of the medium size phallus (with time he would use the biggest ones) and returned to his prisoner.

Arthur's eyes widened, when he saw what Merlin had in his hand, but he could do nothing to stop the violence that he knew he was about to suffer.

The sorcerer repositioned himself between his legs and reassured him by patting his legs with loving gestures, "Try to relax and to enjoy it"

He wetted the wooden cock with magic and began to push it in Arthur, but it barely managed to breach. He thrust harder, ignoring the cries above him. Finally, he managed to push it all inside. Arthur was panting heavily and had closed his eyes.

Merlin pushed it in and out a few times before leaving it inside.

"Well, here we go, darling. Done. You are perfect and ready to start your training. My men here will stay here with you all the time to attend to you. They'll wash you, give you enemas a couple of times a day and make sure you don't hurt yourself. I'll visit you once a day to relieve your frustrations and see your progress... and remember, the duration of your sufferings is entirely up to you"

Ignoring the indignant protests of the prince of Camelot, the King of Magic headed for the door, but before leaving, he turned his head back and his eyes flashed gold and the phallus started to move in and out strongly ... and it would not stop until Merlin's next visit.

His exit was accompanied by Arthur's muffled cries.

* * *

And that was how the nightmare began. Every day Arthur was raped and those frightening creatures touched him as Emrys had anticipated.

There was a lot of frustration in all this. Arthur had never felt so violated and humiliated in his life. He could feel his mind becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day locked up in that dark room with no one talking to him. His body answered him no more, too pervade by the mix of pain and pleasure.

However, the worst part was the fact that he couldn't find peace even in his dreams.

Every time he fell asleep, the nightmares would begin. But they were not normal nightmares. They seemed real ... it was as if he was really living them on his skin, in his heart, in his soul.

All of them were set in Camelot, and in all of them, Arthur had to suffer his father's wrath in one way or another.

The first ones had seemed almost like childhood memories: there were a child Arthur in need of affection and a disinterested Uther, too busy ruling, playing with Morgana and watching his son coldly, probably blaming him for his mother's death. These nightmares always ended with a manservant (who looked far too much like Emrys) consoling the weeping little prince, giving him the affections and caresses he craved from his father and from the mother he had never known.

When he had woken up, Emrys was always by his side, hugging him, stopping the torture, helping him to come and giving him food. His words were always kind and he would repeat that Arthur was not alone, that now he had him with him.

Every time Arthur had resisted the need to seek comforted and heat, knowing that the wizard was playing with him. His mind was tired, but still strong enough to resist his mind games. And each time, Emrys had shaken his head and prepared Arthur for the new session of physical and mental torments.

However, the more time passed, the more it was becoming difficult to reject the wizard's affection, especially because in the nightmares his father was becoming increasingly cruel.

.

In one of the worst ones, Arthur had discovered to have magic and after months spent in fear that someone would find out, he had been discovered and brought before his father. He had been accused of treason, conspiracy and of being evil...

He remembered having tried to explain that he had not chosen magic, that he hadn't done any harm to anyone and that he loved Camelot. But his father was adamant, as Arthur had seen him so many times, watching the accused without mercy, not believing their words during the fake trial.

Arthur now knew how these people must have felt. Convicted before even being heard. Not believed even though they were innocent.

In that nightmare, Uther had had him locked up in the dungeons, flog and left to starve. When he was about to die, skeletal and weak, he had been dragged to the stake in the courtyard. From the balcony, his own father had called him a monster, with Morgana smirking next to him. Then, he had lowered his arm and the pyre had been lit. The pain caused by the fire had been unbearable. His throat had been hurting because of the screams. Then, when he thought he was dying, he had seen Emrys among the crowd, who had extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand and saved him.

That time, when he had woken up and seen Emrys sweetly caressing his hair, he had hugged him of his own free will for the first time. He had thanked him for saving his life and wept on his shoulder.

"I ... I ... I c ... can't believe that my father can be so cruel. This has really happened in these last few years, hasn't it? Innocent people has been accused and unjustly killed..."

Merlin had faked a sad expression, continuing to pamper the blond, "I am afraid that most of the accused by your father were innocent. And even if they had had magic, do you think they deserved to be burned alive?"

At the mention of the flames, Arthur had grimed and shaken his head, "No, I had magic in the dream, but I was not evil ... no one should be condemned for something they cannot control or didn't choose"

Merlin had smiled, "So, now you understand why Uther's wrong?"

The blond had frowned, "In a way yes, but I don't think he's wrong to kill the evil magic users... they must be punished for their choice"

"Do you really believe that dark magic, unlike white magic, is a choice?" Merlin had been irritated.

Arthur had been confused, "What else could it be?"

"You'll see"

.

In fact, next time, Arthur dreamed of being a druid, living peacefully in a camp full of happy families and children who spent their time running and playing. He had never been so happy and at peace. Everyone was peaceful and friendly. But a day like any other, everything was destroyed. A Camelot patrol attacked the camp in the name of King Uther and slaughtered men, women and children. Even Arthur was stabbed in the stomach by a soldier, when he was too distracted watching the horrors around him, the fire, the flames, the corpses, death. The last thing he saw before dying was one of those happy children looking at the knights of Camelot with pure hatred in his eyes, swearing to have his revenge one day, before running away.

Maybe Emrys was right. Perhaps it has been his father and him to create the evil sorcerers, also victims of the Pendragons' cruelty.

.

Sometime later, after a long session of enemas and orgasm denials, Arthur's mind had never been so weak and vulnerable, stricken by doubts towards his father's work.

Then, he had fallen asleep.

'He was not a druid or a sorcerer this time. He was a prince as usual. He was walking toward the dining room to talk to his father about the next tournament. When he arrived, from outside, he could hear the giggles inside. He peered through the crack of the door and saw, to his great anger, his father and Morgana eating happily at the table without him. He hated their relationship ... why couldn't his father love him as he loved Morgana?

Then, Uther said something that broke the heart of the prince, "Ah, Morgana, my dear, how I wish you were born a boy. You'd have been my perfect heir. So much like me. Arthur is not like us..."

Morgana smiled and put her hand on Uther's, "It could be done"

The king frowned, "How? You are a woman"

She smirked, "No, I am a witch. Turning into a man is not a problem, or rather, turning into _Arthur_ is not a problem. If I take his place, turning into him, you would have the 'son' you've always dreamed of and Camelot will have the strong and unyielding future king she deserves and that will carry on your legacy"

Arthur wanted to throw up, but waited to hear his father telling Morgana that she was crazy and that he would never agree to such a thing. But he was disappointed by Uther's response.

"It can be done? It would solve many of my problems to have you as my heir. The kingdom would be in good hands"

"I only need Arthur's hair and for him to stay alive. We can fake my death when my body turns"

Uther smiled, "All right, let's do it"

"FATHER! What the hell are you saying? I'm your son!"

The two seemed almost annoyed by Arthur storming into the room, but they were not worried.

Uther approached his son, whispering cruelly, "You're not my son. You're just a disappointment and my beloved wife's _murderer_ "

Before Arthur could respond, Morgana hit him with a spell and he lost consciousness.

He woke up in one of the deepest cells of the dungeons, chained to the wall and missing some hair. He knew he was doomed. But before he could start to ponder the fact that his own father and sister had basically decided to get rid of him, the cell door opened and six guards entered, leering at him.

"In exchange for our silence, as we saw and heard what happened in the dining hall, the king has given us permission to do with you what we want, slut!"

The men approached and began to undress him, despite his protests. Arthur could not believe what was happening, what his father had condemned him to. _He hated him so much!_

The men licked everywhere and when one of them was ready to penetrate him, the blond called the only name he could think of...

"EMRYS! EMRYS! HELP ME!"

A gust of wind filled the cell and the guards all died. Arthur moved to sit against the wall, trembling and terrified of what was going to happen and looked at Emrys, as powerful as nature itself, kneeling in front of him, with a heartwarming smile, as if to say that everything would be fine now that he was there, that Arthur was safe.

He reached for the prince with his hand, waiting for him to take and accept the help. Arthur held out his trembling hand. His eyes were full of tears and fear.

However, when he was about to touch the brunet's hand, the quickly pulled it back, still not one hundred percent sure that it was not a trick.'

He woke up and found himself in his cell in Avalon. He was lying on the ground, covered by a blanket, a sign that Emrys had come and had freed him from the restrains and from the nightmare.

He was so confused.

A part of him knew that the wizard was playing with his mind, but another part of him, that was growing more and more, craved the presence of brunet, because it meant that the pain would end and that he would be loved and cuddled with affection... and that that monster of his father could not hurt him. He felt safe with Emrys... everything would be all right as long as he had him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his laboratory, Merlin was watching Arthur's doubts with a smile through the crystals he used for spying the world and for commanding the hooded figures he had left with Arthur, that's it, his clones (he would have never let anyone else but himself touch what was his).

The prince was almost broken ... it was only a matter of time.

He headed toward the cauldron where a white concoction was boiling. He took a Mandrake root and put it inside. He sighed, because he knew it would be useless.

He sensed a presence behind him. He already knew who it was.

"Hello, Mordred"

The young druid boy came closer from the darkness, stopping near the cauldron. His eyes were icy as ever, "Are you trying to make the prince fall victim of the Teine Diaga?"

Merlin snorted, "No, I told you that the Teine Diaga is done only with the use of many black Mandrake roots. The white ones are only used to unleash terrible nightmares"

"This is why you have put them in the prince's cell? I noticed that once you have used my story as a nightmare ... the destruction of my tribe"

"I found it appropriate"

Mordred said nothing for a while, then, "still, I don't think that the roots are working... it's been four months and the prince still resists"

"Not for long ... Today he has almost given in. But you're right ... the white roots are losing effect and I'm tired of waiting"

The child approached, "Let me in his cell ... I know I can break him"

Merlin turned to him with a hard expression, "Don't think I have forgotten your destiny and role in Arthur's destruction. You're lucky to be a child, otherwise I would have already killed you. Remember, if you get close to Arthur or get in touch with Morgana, I swear I'll kill you and your beloved Kara"

Mordred swallowed, angry, but unable to do anything for fear of what Emrys might do to his dear friend, imprisoned in one of the cells of the dungeons.

"What will you do to me when I grow up?"

Merlin smirked evilly, "You'll see ... Now, leave me alone. I have to prepare myself to break Arthur Pendragon definitively"

"How?"

Merlin just smirked.

* * *

Arthur was about to fall asleep, when he heard footsteps approaching. He froze, thinking it was Emrys's servants, come to torture him.

He looked up and gasped at the person in front of him. It was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes like the summer sky. She was wearing a golden dress. A part of him knew who she was ... but it was impossible.

She looked at him with all the love in the world and smiled, "Arthur..."

He stood up slowly, shaken, but hopeful, "Mother?"

"My son" Ygraine went to Arthur and hugged him,

He returned the hug with all his heart. He was finally embracing the mother he had never known. She was exactly as he had always dreamed her to be... an angel.

He whispered, "I'm sorry" _Sorry for killing you_ was left unsaid.

"Never think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened"

Arthur frowned, "What do you mean?"

 **...**

A few minutes later, Merlin was waiting outside Arthur's cell. The door was open, inside there was complete darkness and silent. Summoning the spirit of Ygraine Pendragon had not been easy, but he hoped it had been worth it.

He heard footsteps and reached out into the darkness with a hand, waiting.

A second later, a strong, rough hand took his.

Merlin smiled and stepped back, allowing the owner of the other hand to emerge from the darkness.

Arthur Pendragon, the Golden Prince, walked into the light at last, after months in the dark, both physical and mental. His eyes were serious and determined.

"I hope the conversation with your mother went well ... did you like my gift, my darling?"

For the first time, the blond smiled genuinely at him and bowed his head, kissing his hand, "It has been enlightening. Thank you, My Lord"

Emrys beamed, "Are you ready to follow me now?"

The prince nodded, sure, "I am. My father must pay for what he has done to me, to my mother and to magic. Please, help me to become a great king, the best. Teach me. Help me destroy Uther Pendragon and return magic to Camelot and Albion, my Lord"

The brunet kissed him on the lips, finally reciprocated, and then whispered, "Call me Merlin"

* * *

 **what Ygraine told Arthur is the same she told him in the episode 'the sins of the father' and also Arthur's reaction is the same... more or less.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week ... a week had passed since Arthur had opened his eyes about his father and had agreed to ally himself with Emrys, the King of Magic and the sorcerer who had kidnapped and imprisoned him in his castle in Avalon in order to help him become a good king and to dethrone Uther.

The blond sighed happily and opened his eyes. He was lying on the comfortable double bed in Emrys's room - no _Merlin's_ room - in the highest tower of the castle, from which you could even see the white castle of Camelot, now no longer pure and uncontaminated as he had always thought it to be. Now the Prince knew that, because of Uther, his beloved castle and kingdom were poisoned! He was naked and wrapped in black silk sheets that were covering the lower part of his body. His hair was messy and his muscular body covered by hickeys, clear signs of what he had been doing with Merlin just a few minutes before.

Thinking of the sorcerer, Arthur turned his head toward the small balcony door and smiled sweetly, enjoying the view before him.

Merlin was on the balcony with the wind caressing his hair. He was wearing a light blanket around his hips, leaving the upper part of his body bare. He was turned around, so Arthur could clearly see the tattoo that the brunet had across his entire back: a Rowan tree, whose branches formed at the end Triskelions, and a golden dragon sitting under the tree and hugging it with his tail. The Rowan tree represented magic and life (even if Merlin had told him that with time it had been abused by the High Priestesses, such as Nimueh and Morgause, for nefarious reasons); the Triskelion represented the Druids; the dragon represented Merlin's title as a Dragonlord, and he had them tattooed on his back as the Catha tradition required.

Arthur knew that tattoo like the back of his hand... he had caressed, kissed and licked it all for a whole week.

After he had been released from his cell in the dungeons, weak, slightly malnourished and dirty, Merlin had taken him to his tower, accessible only with magic, as it had no stairs. There, he had washed him with the water from the Lake of Avalon that, due to its purity and magic, had also reinvigorated him; then he had dressed him in a light white cotton tunic and fed him with the tastiest delicacies that the blond had ever seen in his life.

He had to confess that finally being able to bite into something with his teeth after so long had been a blessing, especially with Merlin petting his hair slowly and fondly all the time.

When the sorcerer had informed him that he had been locked away for more than four months, Arthur had been surprised, but also ashamed, because that meant it had taken him so long to realize the truth about his father's tyranny. He had deeply apologised to Merlin, who had just smiled and told him it was fine. Then, he had taken Arthur's hand and leaded him to the huge bed, where he had made love to him, only like a lover could do: slowly and lovingly, taking his time exploring the blond's body and making him moan in pleasure.

It had been so different from the times in the cell and at the beginning, Arthur was totally overwhelm by all that sweetness. He had come again and again…

…he had been in heaven!

And those sensations had only grown when a message had come, informing Merlin of a problem in the castle, and the brunet had refused to leave Arthur, saying that he was his first priority. At that, Arthur had cried, because for the first time in 23 years, someone was putting him first; no kingdom, no duty, no one were more important than him…

…and that had been the moment were Arthur had become _COMPLETELY_ loyal and devoted to Merlin… _no_ _one_ , but Merlin, would have his loyalty and his love _anymore_!

With each passing day, his devotion had become absolute, almost obsessive. So much to willingly ask Merlin to take him in the kinkiest ways possible, like in the dungeons, knowing that the brunet preferred to do it like that and that he had retained himself during those days, just for him… besides, Arthur had come to love being tied up, feeling that he belonged to Merlin even more in those moments!

.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crackling sound. He looked up and saw something marvellous: Merlin was talking and stroking a beautiful white dragon, sitting on the balcony railing. It was not very big, maybe like a dog, but was beautiful and was watching Merlin with eyes full of respect and devotion.

The blond got off the bed, heedless of his nakedness, and approached the new centre of his universe. He hugged him from behind, rested his head on the brunet's shoulder, while nuzzling his neck, and looked at the dragon with curiosity.

"Who is it?"

Merlin leaned against Arthur's chest, smirking evilly. The Prince was rubbing against him as a pet does with his owner ... and that was exactly what Merlin was for Arthur: his master. Arthur now worshiped him...Merlin had made sure of that in the last days, giving the blond what he had been craving all his life, that is, love and affection, in exchange for obedience and loyalty.

It had worked!

Merlin now knew that Arthur would do everything for him… _everything_!... even killing if necessary, and Merlin would make him an amazing King, who will appoint him as his advisor and Court Sorcerer. And with Arthur obeying Merlin's every word, all Albion will be his; not to mention the beautiful Golden Prince behind him, who will be his lover for life.

" _She_ is Aithusa, one of the two last dragons. She bodes well for our destiny. I have hatched her no more than a year ago. I wish my father Balinor could have seen it, but he was killed by Cenred's soldiers…that's why the king is still down there in the dungeons… _he must pay for it_!"

Arthur tightened his hold, shushing and rocking him, "Don't worry, my love…Everyone will pay for their sins against us. Together will rule the greatest kingdom the world has ever known…I'll always follow you and stay by your side!"

The sorcerer smirked once again, very pleased, "I know you will…" He turned around and kissed Arthur on the lips, "…You are MINE after all! My beautiful darling!"

That said, Merlin sent Aithusa away with a kiss on the head and returned his attention on Arthur. He dropped the towel around his hips so that the blond could see everything…

"You know what to do, darling…"

Arthur nodded eagerly… _he was such a good pet now!_

He kneeled in front of Merlin and took his magnificent cock in his mouth, all the way in… _oh how much he loved that cock!_ Then he started to suck it, moving his head back and forth at a steady pace. He made sure to use his tongue, as he knew Merlin liked.

"Oh, yesss…oh, god, Arthur…yes, like that…like I taught you. So good, my darling…"

He kept moaning, petting Arthur's hair all the time. The blond purred around Merlin's cock at those pats… he loved all kind of affectionate gestures since he had never received them at home... and Merlin knew it.

Before coming, the brunet pushed Arthur's head away, helped him up and turned him around, so he was leaning against the railing. Merlin's face got closer to whisper in his ear…

"Put your arms behind you and around my neck…lean your back against my chest, love…yes, like that…"

Arthur did as he was told and gasped when Merlin took hold of his knees and lifted him. Knees bent toward his chest, he had to tighten his hold on Merlin's neck not to fall. He was completely exposed. If anyone were to look up toward the balcony, they would see him in that position…but Arthur didn't care…he just wanted Merlin in him, warming his hole, that the wind was caressing right then.

"Umm…Darling…Let everyone see who you belong to!"

Without hesitation, Merlin pushed up, penetrating Arthur's opening. He fucked him like an animal in heat…Arthur's cries could be hear for leagues.

After going at it for what seemed like hours, both came and Merlin put Arthur down, who was panting and sweating, but smiling nevertheless… _yes, he had found his rightful place…with Merlin_.

"Come, dear…let me wash you… it is time to begin your training to become the greatest king of all. First, you have to get back in shape physically after these months of inactivity. For this, you will train every day with Lancelot and Gwaine with a sword and in other activities. Then, the druids, the Cathas and I will teach you how to rule, diplomacy, how to lie and how to hide your feelings for when you will need to return to Camelot and pretend to still be on your father's side... But you won't be on his side for real, right?"

Arthur shook his head and started to peck Merlin's face in adoration.

"Of course not…I'm with you…I'll do anything that I can to make sure your plans work!"

Merlin smirked, "Oh, believe me…I'm sure you will…"

 **00000**

And that was how began the most intense but also fantastic months of training of Arthur's life.

Intense because every day he spared with Lancelot and Gwaine who were two very formidable opponents and more than once he had to remind himself to ask Merlin if he could name them knights of Camelot once king, not just for their strength, but also because in a short time they had become very dear friends of his. However, also Merlin's training in ruling was pretty intense, but Arthur loved it nevertheless, because for once he was learning and finding out the kind of king he wanted to be, while in the past his lessons about it had had the sole purpose to make him become like Uther.

Fantastic because he was finally free to be himself. He could discuss with Merlin, or with the other teachers, new strategies and plans whenever he wanted and he was _listened_. He could express his opinions without been shut out, as he was used to. He was finally growing a pair and becoming a man, despite never overstepping Merlin's authority - not in front of others, nor in bed - who remained the sole Master of his body, of his heart and of his soul.

.

In the meantime, when Arthur was elsewhere engaged, Merlin spent his time finishing preparing all necessary for another one of his plans (besides making Arthur a real king).

For that, he spent a lot of time in his laboratory with his potions and in the dungeons, more precisely in Morgause's cell, where he was now.

"You know, Morgause, you should feel honoured of the role that you will have for the future of my and Arthur's kingdom..."

She glared at him with pure hate in her eyes from where she was bent with her ass in air on the floor. Then, she gasped when Merlin pushed his fingers deeper in her.

"And…nnmm…and what role would that be, _Bastard_?!"

He removed the fingers and smiled down at her, "Well, if I reveal it now, I'll ruin the surprise, don't you think?... But don't worry, you won't have to wait for much longer… you are almost ready!" Said he, slapping her cheeks and inserting in her cunt a potion he had prepared earlier.

She cried in pain and discomfort, even though she was used to that treatment by then. Since she had been imprisoned there, Emrys had done nothing but sexually stimulating her and pouring that potion in her… She still didn't know what it was for, but she had to admit she was fucking scared to find out!

"Pray I'll never free myself, Emrys, because when I do, I'll kill you slowly and painfully!"

He snored, getting up, "Promises, promises, Morgause…"

He exited the cell, meeting Mordred right there.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Agravaine and Cenred are dead…"

Merlin smiled, "Good, less worms in this world… take their carcasses to Kilgharrah, so he can eat them...that big dragon becomes cranky when I don't feed him some shitty human beings for some time"

The druid boy nodded, afraid, "What…What are you doing to Morgause?"

"None of your business, boy… although if I were you, I would pray that my potion doesn't work! Now excuse me, but I want to spend some alone time with my darling…"

 **00000**

A year after Arthur had left Camelot, everything and everyone were ready.

Merlin was finishing dressing Arthur in the tower, their bedroom, for his return to Camelot. His darling was not an arrogant and ignorant prat anymore ... now he was a man, a king, although not officially yet. His body was muscular, fit and a real killing machine, while his mind was sharp and intelligent, able to think quickly and to manipulate anyone but Merlin, obviously.

The sorcerer had just finished putting the red cloak with the golden dragon of the Pendragon family around Arthur's shoulders, when he asked him, "Are you ready, my dear? Do you remember all you have to do and to say once back in Camelot?"

The blond rolled his eyes, but didn't dare insult his Master, "Love, don't worry. I remember everything. We have been repeating this story daily for months ... I'm ready…you have taught me well ... I won't let you down!"

Merlin hummed, unsure, "Care to face a small test for me before leaving, to see if you really are ready to follow all of my orders?"

The Prince nodded without hesitation, "Of course, whatever you want I'll do it!"

Merlin smiled, "Good…Follow me then"

…..

They went to the dungeons, stopping in front of Nimueh's cell.

"Merlin, what are we doing here?"

"Remember when I told you that I was waiting for a special occasion to kill her…Well, that moment is now: _you_ are going to kill her using _magic_!"

Arthur's eyes widened, "What? But I don't have magic, Merlin!"

The brunet rolled his eyes, "I know that, silly… you'll be using mine. If I touch you, I can push a bit of my magic though your body and cast a spell though you. Therefore, in a way, you are using it…but you have to really want it, you have to want me and my magic in you with all you have. Your body will try to fight my intrusion, but you won't allow it to stop me, right, Arthur? Because you love me and won't stop my magic from acting though you, right?"

Arthur swallowed, "I'll try my best…but why do you want to try this against her of all people?"

Merlin caressed Arthur's cheek, "So that in a way, you can be the one killing her…See it as your reward from me for your excellent improvements and results…"

He frowned, "Why should I want her death for that?"

"Because she is the witch that chose your mother's life in exchange of yours when you were born! She betrayed your father, starting the Purge…she killed your mother!"

Arthur's face darkened, his eyes hardened… he was furious when he turned toward Nimueh, who curled in the far corner of the cell at seeing his face, terrified.

"Merlin, do what you have to do"

The sorcerer took Arthur's left hand and started to push his magic in. The blond instinctively raised his right hand toward the witch, ready to send a spell against her, but nothing happened ... there was like a block in him that wouldn't let him to release Merlin's magic, which was pushing to exit.

"Arthur, accept me… let me in!"

"I'm trying! It's hard…"

A few sparks came out of his hand, but nothing special. However, Nimueh was starting to run around the room to avoid being hit.

"Please, don't…I can explain…don't kill me!"

"Why? Why did you kill my mother?"

The angrier Arthur became, the stronger the sparks were.

"Be-because…"

"TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOUR FATHER!"

Arthur stopped…"W-What?"

Nimueh swallowed, "I loved him…so I thought that if I killed Ygraine, he would be mine, you would be my son. However, if I had foreseen the terrible retribution he would seek... I would never have done it. If…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, because at these words, Arthur lost control of himself and his body accepted Merlin's magic. A powerful lightning came out of his right hand, which struck Nimueh, killing her.

Arthur was panting and Merlin smiling, "Very good, Arthur…NOW you're ready…"

"Why did we had to do this?"

"Because now your body has memorised my magic and won't stop it from helping you. Since for a while I won't be with you in Camelot, if you are in danger, I can use my magic to protect you from afar…I'll give you a crystal that you have to always have with you. Thought it, I can give you a bit of magic as we have just done and save you. Moreover, we will need this ability in the future for another reason that I'll tell you another time…"

 **00000**

A few hours later, Arthur kissed Merlin goodbye and got in the carriage that would take him back to Camelot, along with his protectors Lancelot and Gwaine.

Only then the real plan would begin…


	7. Chapter 7

The carriage stopped in the courtyard of Camelot castle after three days of travel. Inside, Arthur Pendragon sighed and tried to relax his nerves...

He was nervous, because he knew that shortly thereafter he would have to wear a mask, he would have to lie and to plot against his father ... a part of him was scared, but he knew it was the right thing to do if he wanted to free his people and sorcerers from Uther's tyranny.

"Are you okay, Princess? Looks like you are about to throw up!"

Arthur glared at Gwaine in front of him. He and Lancelot were with him as his personal guards, although he would tell Uther that they were two noblemen he had met during the return journey - Merlin had falsified the documents of nobility.

The blond was so glad of their presence, because in the last year they had become two of his dearest friends and in the coming months he would need friendly faces, for until he becomes king, he would be forced to consider the inhabitants of the castle as his enemies.

"Thanks, Gwaine…You really know how to reassure a person"

The brown haired knight raised his hands, "Hey, mate, if I had my way, I would drag you to the local tavern and show you my magic trick to relax oneself: it's called alcohol"

"Gwaine, we are here to protect Arthur and I doubt that making him drunk means _protection_! If something should happen to him, you know what Merlin will do to us!" Lancelot scolded his friend.

Both of them shuddered and Gwaine instinctively touched his hair.

Arthur laughed, having witnessed the lecture that Merlin had done to the two men before leaving... and above all, he remembered that Merlin had threatened to turn Gwaine bald if anything were to happen to his darling.

He looked outside through the window of the carriage and sighed once again when he saw his father and Morgana just appearing from the main door and positioning themselves on the stairs to wait for him, like two predators, to exit the carriage. Seeing them after what he had found out about his father's crimes against magic and his mother was making his blood boil with rage in his veins…that man would pay for what he had done!

Sure of himself once again, he got up from the sofa he was sitting on and straightened his back and clothes, looking exactly like the king Merlin had made him and that he would soon become. At the thought of his love, Arthur caressed the crystal pendant tied to the necklace around his neck…even then he could feel Merlin's magic giving him strength.

Then, he looked at his companions, asking, "Ready?"

They smiled and got up too, "Oh yes... let's go meeting daddy!"

Arthur smirked, as he saw them moving to open the door…

 **000000000000**

Morgana was patiently standing beside her father on the stairs, waiting for her half-brother to get off the carriage that had returned him to Camelot. She was very curious to find out about this supposed new Arthur, to see if and in what way he may have changed and whether this would bode well for her, because in the past year, _she_ had dealt with the duties of the heir of the kingdom…and she had _loved_ it!

She had spent those past months gaining power and authority among the people with her kindness and among the noblemen of the Court with her cunning and strategic mind, which had also ensured her a seat in the Council, more precisely the seat at the right hand of the king, usually reserved to the Heir to the throne. And to be completely honest: she had become addicted to all that new power in her hands…after Uther, she was the most important person in the kingdom and everyone had to bow to her…besides, she was also the voice of magic in a court that hadn't fully accepted magic yet, only on paper…

Because of all this, she wasn't ready to give up her power – and maybe she never will – especially since some months ago, Uther had confessed to her that in the case Arthur wouldn't return as the perfect Prince, he would appoint _her_ as his heir! Needless to say, she was overjoyed, not only because of the news itself, but also because she was one hundred percent sure that one day she would be Queen, because she didn't believe, not for a second, that there was hope for her brother. He could change as much as he liked, but he would always be arrogant, insolent, conceited…weak. Unlike her. She was so confident about this fact that she had even already told her maidservant Gwen to be ready, because soon she would have to move all her mistress's possessions in the chambers belonging by tradition to the Crown Prince – well, Princess in this case.

And this was the cause of her curiosity and nervousness in those moments of pause…she couldn't wait to see her certainties and ambitions confirmed.

First, she saw two strangers exiting the carriage, a tall brunet and a bearded brown-haired one, who kept the carriage door open. Then, it was Arthur's turn to get off…

…and Morgana couldn't help but gasp at what she was seeing!

The boy, not _man_ that had exited the carriage _couldn't_ be her bother Arthur, who in general was dull in the way he dressed and in the way he carried himself, because the man who was approaching her father was…charming beyond her wildest imaginations. He was taller than a year ago and far more muscular, but not in a bulky way, more in a fit warrior way, who had muscles in the right places, strong, but also fast and elegant at the same time. He had a straight back, wrapped in a bright red cloak and was wearing a so rich armour that it was even shining, lighting his smooth face, his sky blue eyes and his golden hair, making him look like a warrior angel.

In a few words, he was a gorgeous and charismatic man, taking up all the space around him, as if he owned it. All those present in the courtyard had stopped to stare at him, as enchanted, and everyone felt the instinct to kneel at his feet ... _everyone_ , including Morgana, although of course she would never admit it.

She wasn't liking this new Arthur…not at all…he was bad news for her plans…

 **000000000000**

Arthur couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at everyone's awe reaction at his arrival. It was exactly the effect Merlin and he had hoped for... the people had to feel immediately his majesty... recognize him as their King, deeply in their souls.

Then, he focused his attention to his father and his heart roared with the want to have his revenge then and there. He instinctively stoked with his thumb the hilt of the sword tied to his side... a sword that his beloved Merlin himself had gifted him...

 _"Here's your blade, my darling..._ _ **Excalibur**_ _, forged in a dragon's breath. Nothing can survive its touch. A weapon worthy of my king!"_

 _Arthur takes the blade and holds it up, marvelled by the rightness that he feels at having it in his hand, as if it was part of his arm…_

" _Then I shall wield it in victory and with honour…in your honour, my love…thank you"_

A cough from Lancelot woke him from his thoughts and he smiled, moving closer to his father, who was watching him expressionless, as if to see how his son would behave...

The Prince sneered inside, because he knew what Uther had confessed to Morgana a few months before about the change of heir and he knew that his behaviour now was the first test to see if he was mature enough for that role.

"Welcome back, son… and about time" Commented Uther, cold.

Arthur showed his best smile and fell on one knee, taking his father's hand and kissing the ring- royal seal, a very ancient courtly that Alator the Catha had taught him, saying it was a clear sign of respect and loyalty, useful to make your enemy lower his guard around you…

…and it had worked…

Maybe for the first time in his life, Uther bestowed upon him one of his rare smiles, obviously pleased with his son's obedience. Finally.

Arthur got up, "Thank you, My Lord, for welcoming me back…I deeply apologize for the inconvenience I put you through in the past. My behaviour had been unforgivable and the fact that you had been forced to send me away to make me realize that has no excuses. As a token of my gratitude for having welcomed me back here, I brought you gifts: three bears, six deer and different kind of fishes, hunted by myself on the return trip. I hope they can fill both your table and the people. I have also brought the best wine of the five kingdoms, your favourite, My King" Arthur finished, pointing the barrels tied to the carriage.

Uther laughed, patted his son's shoulders and surprised everyone by hugging him, very pleased with his submission and total loyalty to him.

In the meantime, over his shoulder, Arthur smirked for a moment, because he knew that that embrace meant that Uther had lowered his guard and considered Arthur loyal to him – _Stupid!_ – Then, his smiled faded, replaced by a growl he tried to hide by turning his head…he was so disgusted to be touched by Uther, his mother's murderer…all he wanted in that moment was to take Excalibur and use it to run him through.

However, he couldn't and therefore put a smile on his face again the moment his father ended the hug, still obviously satisfied with his son's change.

"It pains me to say this, but that _sorcerer_ , that Emrys really knows how to do things….Now come, son…let's go to my chambers, so you can tell everything that's happened to you in the past year with that man…and tonight, there will be a banquet in your honour!"

Arthur nodded and followed his father inside the castle, ready to tell the lies he and Merlin had studied, not noticing Morgana's suspicious stare on his back.

 **000000000000**

Arthur closed the door of his chambers behind him and leaned against it. His shoulders started to shake and then he threw his head back and laughed.

Until then, the plan was going smoothly. During the banquet, Arthur had talked about the strict but efficient methods used by Emrys to help him mature, _of course_ leaving out the part where Arthur had decided to ally himself with the sorcerer against his father. Then, the blond had introduced Lancelot and Gwaine, explaining that they had rescued him from a dangerous beast during the journey and therefore, after checking their nobility documents, Uther had decided to reward them for saving his son by allowing them to become knights of Camelot. Everything had been perfect. The only imperfection had been Morgana, who had watched Arthur like a hawk, as if waiting for the moment when this stranger would drop the mask and returning to be her idiotic brother, who she was superior to…but that won't happen!

Shaking his head, Arthur undressed, leaving on only the crystal pendant. Smiling, he walked toward the bowl of water generally used to wash the face and took it on the bed with him.

He took the crystal and, while thinking about whom he wanted to see, put it in the water, which immediately filled with clouds for a few seconds until it cleaned again, but this time showing a beloved face for Arthur.

"Hi, my darling…it has been three days. I missed you" Said Merlin from the water with a sweet expression. He was in his lab at Avalon from what Arthur could see behind him.

The blond beamed, "I missed you too, my love…so much…"

The sorcerer looked the prince up and down, noticing his state of undress, "Mmm…you're naked…you know how much I love you like this!"

Arthur blushed at the _I love you_ part, "I know you prefer me naked. That's why I have undressed before contacting you…"

Merlin chuckled, "You are right….My darling, how have you fared?"

The blond smirked almost evilly, "Camelot has welcomed back its son with open arms"

"Uther does not suspect?"

"He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog that he is…however, I fear Morgana may suspect something" Snarled Arthur.

"How so?" Asked Merlin, frowning.

"She has been looking at me strange ever since I came back ... as if she knew I'm hiding something... is it possible she knows? "

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. Then, he opened them again and shook his head, "No... my spell on her bracelet is still strong and intact. She has had no visions of us... but we mustn't underestimate her..."

Arthur nodded, "Yeah, my sister is very clever and perceptive..."

"Oh, trust me ... I know! Remember that I have already dealt with her in the alternative life... I know very well what your sister is capable of. Therefore, over the next few days, don't do anything suspicious. Stick to the first part of our plan: conquer the love of the people. Show the people the difference between you and Uther... A king is nothing without the love and loyalty of his subjects! And be careful with Morgana ... if something serious happens, contact me immediately, understand?"

"I will…By the way, in two days there will be a Council meeting and I know that Morgana has gained a seat in the past year…" Said Arthur with a irritate sound at the thought of his father giving his seat to his sister while he was away, "…and I will take advantage of this opportunity to keep an eye on her"

"Okay... but remember my teachings and use them to also show the council that you are no longer a simple prince, but the king that they still don't know to want"

"Don't worry, I will not let you down... I really miss you, love ... When can I see you again for real and be able to touch you?" Asked Arthur a bit desperately.

Merlin gave him a sympathetic look and moved a hand toward the water. It came up from the water and started to caress Arthur's cheek, slowly and lovely. The blond immediately covered it with his own hand and started to kiss Merlin's palm reverently.

Merlin sweetly smiled at that, "I can only put my hand though the water, despite the fact that I wish to be there with you with all my heart, darling…these days without you are pure torture…"

The blond nodded in the palm, unwilling to let his love go, "When? When will I see you again?"

"Because of Morgana's suspects, I don't think we should communicate like this again, in case she passes by your chambers and eavesdrops…I wouldn't put it past her! Therefore, I'm telling you now that the next part of our plan, the one involving Morgause, will be ready in two weeks. Meet me in the forest at the old ruins at midnight in two weeks' time, so I can explain…and we'll finally see each other again, my sweet"

Arthur sighed happily at that wonderful news, "Can't wait for it, love…I will count every minute…"

"….and I every second…" Replied Merlin, before sadly removing his hand from Arthur's strong grip and dipping it in the water once more, "I have to go now, darling. Show what you're worth during the meeting in two days; show them that YOU ARE their king, not Uther nor anyone else…Be strong, because soon we'll be together again and _no one_ will stand in our way. You are MINE, you belong to me, Arthur…I love you!"

Arthur smiled, proud to be Merlin's, "See you in two weeks…I love you so much! Can't wait to rule this kingdom with you!"

After a last smile and kiss with the hand from Merlin, the water cleaned and Arthur removed the crystal, that he deeply kissed, pleased to feel Merlin's magic in it responding to the gesture.

"Good night, my Love"

That said, he laid under the covers and fell asleep, resting for his first Council meeting as an unofficial king and dreaming of his meeting with Merlin in two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the first Council meeting that Arthur would attend to after his return arrived and the Prince wanted to give a good impression right away. Therefore, he ordered his servant George to dress him with his best clothes: chain mail, red cloak, leather boots and his golden circlet around the forehead. It was not as impressive as a crown, but for now Arthur would have to settle for it.

He walked briskly along the long corridor leading to the Council Chamber, his cloak was swirling around him and the sunlight was penetrating through the windows on one side of the corridor, making him shine like the god Apollo. Such a sight shocked the guards placed out of the Room, who stood stunned for a few seconds at the sight of their prince…And when Arthur reached the door, he raised an eyebrow at the guards, that awoke from their stupor and moved immediately and sheepishly to open the door for him.

Once inside, he noticed that all the members and Morgana were already there, except for his father, who by tradition had to arrive lastly... a king never waists for anyone!

He moved towards the group of noblemen standing at one side of the room, chatting before the meeting. As soon as they saw him, they bowed and greeted him with the respect due to his status.

"Good Morning, Your Highness"

Instead of turning up his nose like he used to do in the past or how his father had taught him, Arthur grinned.

"Good Day, My lords ... what a beautiful day lies ahead today"

They were clearly surprised by the polite manners of the Prince, famous for his rudeness, but nonetheless, being considered by their future king with such kindness was a very welcome news for the elderly advisers.

"It is, My Lord ... We haven't seen such a beautiful sun for many months now... your return must have also brought back the good weather" Said Lord Geoffrey ... the oldest of them all.

Arthur smiled again, remembering Merlin's teachings: _'Charm the Council members, my love. Their support, riches and soldiers will be useful to our cause. Be gentle, but firm... compliment them every now and then. Knowing that their ruler knows about them will fulfil their high self-esteem'_

"Thank you, Lord Geoffrey. That's very kind of you…By the way, I would be interest to learn more about Camelot history, especially that of the ancient kings…Your library may be able to help me gain such a knowledge?"

The older man's face lighted up at that, "Of course, My Lord…my library is the most supplied of the five kingdoms…I have been taking care myself of every single book for more than fifty years"

' _That's because you have never seen Merlin's library'_ thought Arthur, but said, "Then if it's not too much trouble, later I'll stop by to borrow the books I need ... I leave to you the choice to select the best ones... I trust your great knowledge..."

The Lord pushed out his chest with pride and bowed again – deeper than before, Arthur could notice with satisfaction - "It will be done with honour, my lord"

Arthur smiled, "Good…" Then, he turned toward another Lord, "…Lord Fraser, I've heard that thanks to your great intellect you have had an extraordinary harvest this year... your lands are richer than ever now... well done and congratulation for this and for the birth of your sixth grandchild..."

And he went on and on with this with every nobleman present, spending some friendly word or phrase for each of them, depending on the personality and interests of each adviser, that Merlin had made him learn by heart for months, not just of those from Camelot, but also of the nobility of all the kingdoms. It had been hard, but seeing the pride in Merlin's eyes and his reward at the end of the day had been worth it.

When he finished, he had all those old men eating out of his hand. Only a couple of them were still hostile towards him, but Arthur did not care... it would be easy to get rid of them once King... or sooner if necessary.

Then, Merlin's magic in the crystal around his neck warned him that his father was about to leave his room and come there, so he took his leave from the councillors and headed toward the meeting table. There, on the King's right hand seat, sat Morgana, alone, to distance herself from the other noblemen, as Uther had taught her, since she was a princess, therefore superior. She was wearing her precious white dress and a heavy make-up, with bloody red lips and black eyeliner. At that sigh, Arthur felt a pang in the heart, because it was a clear proof of how much his sister had changed in the past year (like him). Once, only her strong personality and gentle heart was necessary to infuse respect in other people…she didn't need all that make-up or cut dresses…she had changed…and now he only had to find out how much…

He reached her and stopped next to her, looking at her from above.

"Good Morning, sister…"

She moved her cold eyes toward him, unimpressed, "Arthur…I see that you've finally learn to arrive on time…what a miracle!"

She was obviously trying to provoke him, but Arthur didn't let her and instead smiled, "And on the other hand I see that you still haven't learned not to meddle in others' business or to understand where _your place_ is... What are you doing sitting in my seat, Morgana?"

She narrowed her green eyes, annoyed, and lifted her chin even higher if possible, "The _King_ himself has given me permission to sit here, while you were away…I don't see why I should move when for the last months everyone has become accustomed to this arrangement. Don't be the usual child, Arthur! Just sit over there!" She said, indicating the chair opposite hers, at the left of the king's bigger one.

Arthur shrugged, "I know that father has given you my duties, when I wasn't here, and I won't thank you enough for leaving your surely _important_ princess duties to look after mine... but it has always been until my return, I'd like to remind you... So, yes, I could sit somewhere else, but you see, Morgana, this seat is reserved to the heir of the throne..." He raised an eyebrow "... and that's me... unless our father has appointed you as heir without my knowledge. In that case, I would like to see the documents establishing that and to inform you that, as the king's child too, I could challenge you to a duel to the death for the title. But if it were not the case, I would like to remind you that sitting on the seat / throne of the Crown Prince and/or of the King is considered treason and entails flogging for the noblemen and death for the common people, am I correct, my dear Lord Geoffrey?" Arthur finished, turning to the old man.

"Y-Yes, my Lord..."

Arthur turned to Morgana again, "So, my dear sister, what are you? A future queen or a traitor?"

Morgana tightened her lips and hardened her eyes, ready to yell that _yes, she was the future Queen of Camelot, she deserved it, that was_ her _throne!_ She wanted to anchor herself to that chair with her nails and teeth, but she also knew that Arthur was right ... she was seriously risking to be flogged for this ... and not even Uther would be able to stop it, because that was one of his laws that he was most proud of. Moreover, she had noticed the hostile faces of the councillors towards her during this discussion... it had taken her _months_ to earn their loyalty and Arthur had stolen it away from her in about five minutes! How could it have happened? Her brother had never been good at charming people!

Seeing the disadvantageous situation, however, she decided not to protest ... there was still hope for her: after all, she still had the love of the people on her side. Therefore, for now, she smiled, a smile that barely reached her cheeks, and stood up royally.

"You're right, _dear_ brother... I was not aware of this law" She sat down on the left, while Arthur sat on the right, grinning.

"Do not worry, Morgana, it's normal ... _you_ haven't been raised to be Queen, after all..."

The fury in her eyes was clear like a summer sky, but before she could retort, a footman entered the room.

"Arise for King Uther Pendragon" He bowed and stepped back.

The councillors stood in front of their chairs, while the Pendragon siblings got up.

Then, Uther Pendragon made his entrance, serious and cold as usual. He immediately noticed the change of place between Arthur and Morgana and felt a sense of pride towards his son, who finally showed authority and strength. He had feared to be forced to be the one to remind Arthur of the Law about others sitting on the chair of the prince or the king... but evidently his fears were unfounded…Arthur had taken care of that himself…

The advisers bowed their head to their king, "Good Day, Your Majesty!"

Uther didn't even give them the time of day and dismissed them with a wave of the hand, sitting in his bigger chair.

Arthur noticed with joy that his father's fast dismissing of his advisors had clearly upset most of them, who were already longing for the respect showed them by Arthur just a few minutes before.

Uther opened his mouth, "Come on, let's start... I do not have all day to waste here like you lot..."

And for the next three hours, they discussed the problems, real ones and also the ones only in Uther's mad mind, of the kingdom. Arthur interjected many times with intelligent and wise observations or advice, surprising everyone present. In a few seconds, he was able to solve a problem that his father and the advisers was trying to find a solution to for hours. In an occasion, he had also avoided a war between Camelot and Caerleon, the reign of Queen Annis. In fact, his father was about to declare war, when he was informed that Annis had taken hostage for ransom Lord Chapman of Camelot. However, Arthur told him not to be fooled: first, because Annis was an honourable woman, who would never do something so cowardly, and second, because Chapman was actually a distant relative of the King Alined of Deotham. Therefore, the Lord was most likely in league with Alined to trigger a war, which Alined loved more than anything else. He also bet that their spies in Deotham would find the Lord safe and sound there, as a guest of the King. After a few minutes, in which Geoffrey consulted his archives to check the existence of the relationship between Lord Chapman and King Alined (it existed!), Uther decided to postpone the issue until his spies would have confirmed or not Arthur's theory. (Three days later, the spies confirmed the subterfuge and war was averted. Better not to know how Uther had punished the traitor).

That advice, however, made the prince earn the respect of the Council and Morgana's fury, who for the first time wasn't able to speak in a meeting.

"Arthur, how did you know that Lord Chapman and King Alined are relatives?" His father asked curiously.

"Well, I thought that a future king shouldn't only know his own subjects, but also his enemies... so I studied the relationships of the kings and Lords of all the kingdoms, hoping that it would come in handy one day"

Uther gave him a pat on the back, proud, and continued the meeting, talking about wanting to raise taxes. At that, Arthur clenched his fists under the table, promising himself to change the laws as soon as he was King.

 **00000**

That same afternoon, Arthur went to the first training session of the Knights since his return. He was bringing with him Lancelot and Gwaine.

At the training field, he was welcomed with open arms by Leon, who had momentary replaced him as Head of the Knights during his absence.

Immediately, three Knights approached the Prince, who recognized them as the knights who used to follow him everywhere, bootlickers. Now that his mind was finally free, he couldn't understand how he had been able to endure their dishonest and constant presence by his side.

He ignored them, as if they didn't exist, and walked to the other knights, curious about this new prince.

After a few short but warm greetings, Arthur started the training, introducing into the usual routine also the new techniques learned during his year with Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine. He was pleased to notice that hour after hour, the knights were looking at him with increasing admiration, despite the fatigue, due to his firm but at the same time friendly way he was leading them. Now he was no longer having fun by humiliating them during training; the Prince was creating camaraderie with his men and they were appreciating it.

The second part of the plan was well established: " _Bond with your knights, my darling. They will soon become your brothers in all but blood, the people with whom you will ride to victory in battle and at court ... you will have no better allies, when you are king_ "

This was what Merlin had told him to do, and this was what Arthur would do in the coming days and weeks.

 **00000**

Later that evening, the Prince returned to his chambers and ordered a bath to relax his tired muscles. After that, he sat at his table and started to enjoy his dinner, when someone knocked on his door. George went to see who it was, then he turned to the Prince.

"My Lord, it's Princess Morgana. She asks if she can dine with you, sire"

Arthur sighed. He really didn't want to see her, but supposed that if she was here, she may wish to talk with him and he was too curious to deny her request.

"Let her in, then. Then, leave us alone, George, thank you…you can go home"

The servant obeyed and soon Morgana was sat in front of Arthur and was leaning graciously against the back of the chair.

"Good Evening, sister…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She showed her best fake smile, "I felt that we got off on the wrong foot and wanted to clear everything out..." _And discover what you did this past year and what your plans are, so that I can stop you_ , she added in her mind, "... I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I acted out of habit, without thinking ... I hope you can forgive me, brother" She finished with her best puppy eyes.

He knew perfectly well she was lying, but decided to humor her nevertheless. His smiled was even faker than hers, even if it seemed more genuine. "There's nothing to forgive…I'm happy we have cleaned things up... I missed you…"

Thinking to have succeed in deceiving him, she smiled happily, "I missed you too..."

They talked of trivial things for a while, as they ate. Then Morgana spoke.

"Arthur, I could not help but notice how you have become more mature and wiser - even a blind man would notice it. Can I know what Emrys has done to you?"

 _'Here is the true Morgana attacking'_ thought Arthur, "Nothing in particular, really ... he just saw something in me that nobody had ever seen before, and then he taught me to see it as well"

She narrowed her eyes, "What did he see?"

This time, he smiled happily for real. "That I am special…that I can be so much more… that I can become whoever I want…I just have to believe in myself, in my heart, that already knows what the right thing to do is…No one has ever told me this…that I can be just myself and that it's fine! He taught me to be free, Morgana…and for that, he will have my eternal gratitude…" _and my eternal love and devotion_ , he added in silence.

Morgana was stunned. She had not expected such an answer, which she perceived as sincere, even if it was clear that Arthur had not told her everything. She swallowed, "He has changed you"

The blond tilted his head to one side, "And it's such a bad thing, in your opinion?"

She shook her head, "No... it means you grew up ..."

He nodded, "Yeah... change happens when you discover who you really are and what you want out of life, when you stop living in a fairy tale... And something tells me that you, dear sister, you understand the need to change better than anyone else..." He said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Morgana froze, as she was about to drink a bit of wine. Had Arthur found out she wasn't the old innocent, naïve Morgana anymore? A part of her felt a connection with her brother, a connection they never had before…his speech about change hit her deeply, because it was exactly what had happened to her. She had discovered who she really was – a strong, intelligent and unbreakable woman – and what she wanted – to become Queen, to have power beyond everyone's imagination. She shook her head to remind herself of these goals. She couldn't allow herself to feel pity for her brother. He was in her way, now more than ever…somehow she had to make Uther and everyone seeing he couldn't be trusted.

Meanwhile, Arthur had never stopped staring at her and had seen her different expressions in her eyes: from fear, to relief to be understood and then a total closure, coldness…hate?

He felt a bit of sadness at that. For a moment, he had hoped to make her understand he wasn't her enemy, that they could be allies…but apparently it was not their destiny.

He sighed, "But enough about me ... how are your nightmares / visions? The last time I saw you, you were suffering a lot because of them"

Morgana quickly moved her left hand to touch the bracelet that Emrys had gifted her the day he took Arthur. She caressed it almost reverently, smiling sweetly.

"Since I have this around my wrist, I have had no strong visions anymore... I've never slept better as in the past year... Emrys will not only have your eternal gratitude, but mine as well... I will never take this bracelet off..."

Arthur smirked, knowing full well that Merlin had given Morgana Morgause's bracelet only to avoid her seeing his plans and to weaken her magic... "Yeah... and how is going with your magic?"

At that, Morgana's facial expression shifted from happy to disappointed.

"Unfortunately, I have found out my magic is not very powerful. The only things I can do are starting a little fire, moving very light objects and see the future, obviously, but nothing more…It's strange…at the beginning I could feel an unimaginable source of power in me, but now it's as if it is gone, sucked away from me..."

Arthur's lips tilted slightly up, "Maybe it's normal ... who knows? Maybe when Emrys will visit the castle again in the future, you could seek his advice"

She nodded, "I will, definitely..." That conversation about Magic had depressed her a little, so she decided not to continue her 'questioning'. "Well, it's late... Good night, Arthur"

"Good night, Morgana"

 **00000**

A week later, Arthur was walking briskly along the streets of the lower town. He was obviously in a bad mood and the reason was because the previous night, he had received a message from Merlin telling him that unfortunately they could not meet the following week, as planned, but in a month time. The thought that he would have to wait that long to see his love had made the Prince angry and furious.

Therefore, he was going to go into the forest to release all that anger, when he heard some screams coming from the street near where he was.

He rushed toward the sounds and after turning the last corner, he saw one of his knights snatching from the hands of a woman a bag full of coins and the woman trying to take it back, resulting in the Knight slapping the woman in the face strongly. She fell on the dirty ground and it was then that Arthur noticed she was heavily pregnant…

Now even angrier that before, the blond was about to step forward to stop this horrendous crime, when all of sudden a young brown-haired boy of about 10/12 years old stepped in front of the crying woman protectively. He was wearing rags, but was armed with a stick.

"What do you want, _brat_?" Snarled Sir Blackwood.

The boy was obviously trembling, but nevertheless he held his position, staring at the knight straight in the eyes with determination.

"Stop hurting her! And give her back her money! She needs it, she is with child!"

The man growled, "Do you think I care? The king said everyone must pay more taxes if they want to remain in this kingdom...and that's what she will do if she knows what's good for her _and_ her child!"

"YOU BRUTE!" The kid kicked his shin and the knight screamed, instinctively letting go of the bag, which the boy caught and gave back to the woman.

When the knight saw it, he raised his arm to punch the kid, who surprisingly blocked him with his stick. The man tried again, but failed once more because his little opponent parried all his attacks with his simple weapon. Therefore, the now frustrate knight tried to use his feet, but the boy jumped above the kick and then hit the knight in the stomach with the stick, gaining a curse from the man and laughing from the crowd that had stopped to watch.

Arthur was very impressed. That little thing had been able to stand up to one of his knights - not a particularly good one, but a trained soldier nevertheless - with only a stick and fast movements, even if imprecise. His proud expression, though, turned into an angry one, when he saw the man standing up.

The Knight now seemed murderous and drew his sword, ready to kill the boy. At that point, Arthur could no longer restrain himself and stepped forward, blocking the attack with his own sword.

"And what do you think you're doing, Sir Blackwood?" He hissed.

Everyone present, including the knight, gasped at the sight of the prince, appeared almost out of nowhere. The peasants were particularly concerned that the prince would now join his man to mock and to be cruel to them, like he used to once.

Also Sir Blackwood must have thought so, because he smiled at the blond, knowing that he would have his support like always, "My Lord, this kid has dared to challenge a Knight and to interfere with your father's orders to collect taxes"

"I saw it... and why earlier you were mistreating that woman?"

"Sire, she didn't want to hand over her money, bitching something about not having enough for her unborn child!" Spat the knight cruelly, heartless toward the poor innocence people.

Before Arthur could say more, the boy spoke, "That's because she _won't_ have enough for her child…you're taking all she has, monster!" Said he, crushing the soldier's foot.

The knight screamed in pain. Then, panting in anger, he raised his arm once more, ready to hit him, but Arthur stopped him again grasping his wrist.

"That's _enough_ , Sir Blackwood!"

"B-but, my lord…he…"

"…is just a child!" Arthur interrupted him, "…and that is a _pregnant_ _woman_ for Christ's sake! What kind of man would be so cruel and dishonourable to hurt a child and a woman, moreover in her condition?! "

The knight was shocked. He did not know what to do. "But the king ordered ..."

"You are a KNIGHT! You swore, you gave your word, you would protect the weak and the innocent with your sword and if necessary with your life as well ... and if by doing so you have to go against the orders of your king, so be it. Your word of honour is worth more than anything else... With your actions today, you have disgraced the code of chivalry, you broke your promises ... I could not be more disappointed. From now on, you will be the last of the knights and I am sending you to patrol the northernmost and most inhospitable borders of the kingdom! I hope that this punishment will make you more humble... the knights serve and protect the people before anyone else!"

Now the knight was quite angry. How dared the prince disrespect him like this? He wasn't loyal to him, but to the King! " I'm going nowhere. I only listen to King Uther's orders, not yours… _he_ is _my_ King! I'll immediately tell my father Lord Blackwood what you've just threat me with, Arthur…and I'm sure the King won't be happy with your behaviour toward the son of one of his closest friends"

Silence had fallen among the crowd.

Arthur stood motionless for a few seconds, then smirked and stopped within an inch from the knight's face, who was slightly frightened by his cold eyes.

"You're right, my father wouldn't be happy ... But are you sure that you want to tell him what happened here today? Are you sure you want to stay in Camelot and not to leave?"

The man swallowed, uncomfortable with the prince's emotionless voice, "Y-Yes..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Really? Therefore, you are not afraid to stay here among my knights, who I train personally, after what you just told me? You are braver than I thought..."

Sir Blackwood's eyes widened, as he understood what the prince was implying: if he stayed, Arthur would make his life a living hell, during training, during the patrols, in the castle, everywhere…and he had the power to do so, making it looked like incidents…

He was very pale now, "I- I will go telling my father I'm leaving for the north, Sire…if you'll excuse me…" The shaken knight ran toward the castle without looking back.

The people were sporting smiles of admiration toward their new prince, who for the first time had stood up to them, protecting them as they had always hoped he would…

Arthur turned toward the boy with the stick, who was helping the pregnant woman on her feet that after kissing him on the forehead and bowing to the prince entered into her house.

The boy was now looking at Arthur with a slight fear in his eyes, believing he too was in trouble. "Please, forgive me, my lord, for disrespecting your knight…I was only trying to protect her…" He said, pointing toward the house where the woman had just disappeared.

Arthur approached the boy. His movements were firm but not aggressive. "Is she your mother?"

"No, my mother is in Heaven, my lord. She is Mrs Jules, my neighbour. She takes care of me while my father works all day and is always tired. Her husband died three months ago, so now she is alone and it's my turn taking care of her"

The blond nodded, "You really are a good and brave boy... and you're also good at fighting from what I've seen. You're fast and have good reflexes, although still a little clumsy and imprecise. You know, one day you'll become a great knight..."

The boy's eyes lightened up at that, "A KNIGHT? But, I'm a peasant and only noble born can aspire to become a knight... it's the law"

Arthur kneeled in front of him and smiled kindly, "It is…but the law can be changed and I have the feeling that soon things will change here..."

"But even if it were so, I'm not noble..."

Arthur got even closer and whispered to him, "Now I'll tell you a secret: nobility is not here..." He pointed to his bag of golden coins, "...but here..." He put his big hand against the boy's chest, where the heart was beating. "... As long as you have a pure and noble heart, you will be more worthy to become a knight than all the princes or kings of this world..."

The boy's mouth was wide open, "Really?"

Arthur nodded, beaming, and took one of the two swords he had with him (not Excalibur, of course) and handed it to the boy.

"Here, take it...train with it every day and become stronger and stronger. When you are older and ready, come looking for me and tell me your name…which is?"

"Galahad, Sire…I'm Galahad…"

"Galahad…I like it…well, look for me at the train fields and if your fighting skills have improved and you still have a golden heart, I'll knight you…" Arthur made strange faces as he thought about an appropriate name and the boy giggled at the prince's ridiculous grimaces, "... oh, I know... Sir Galahad the Pure and you'll sit at my Table…Would you like it?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "I do! Thank you, my lord ... I won't let you down!"

Arthur stood up and ruffled his hair. Then, he turned to return to the castle under the eyes full of admiration and respect of his subjects. As he walked, Arthur could not help but think about how much his father's taxes were far too high for the people... He had just seen it... the situation could not go on like this...

He had to do something, especially if he wanted to fulfil the third part of Merlin's plan: _'Earn the love of the people, my darling…They are the bricks that form a kingdom and the power of a king... both are NOTHING without the subjects. Be the king they need, be your wonderful self, Arthur, and they will give you their utmost respect and support when the time comes...'_

 **00000**

Although he could not do much to help the people against his father's taxes, Arthur thought of a plan that could work temporarily, until his ascending to the throne.

He decided to secretly give the golden coins he had won in many tournaments during the years to the people, starting with the ones who would need them the most, like widows, orphans and elders who didn't have someone to provide for them anymore.

Therefore, Lancelot, Gwaine and George started to slip through the streets of the lower town at night to leave small bags of gold to the subjects, making sure not to be seen by the guards. They didn't leave enough to pay the entire amount of the taxes in order not to raise suspects, but at least to pay for half of them.

In order not to have problems with his father, Arthur never acted directly in this, but the citizens recognized the two knights who followed the prince everywhere in the men that once a week were bringing them the money. Therefore, they knew that the prince was the one who was helping them... and they would never forget it!

That was how Arthur spent the next mouth, before his so much wanted meeting with Merlin: by currying favour with the advisors; by bonding with his knight, who were becoming more and more loyal only to him, and by making the lives of his people more bearable.

And the results of his work were evident. Both the advisors and the knights looked at him when the king ordered something, as if they were asking Arthur's permission before doing as Uther commanded, always waiting for his slight nod… And the people were always overjoyed when the prince walked among them, giving him smiles and warm greetings - some of them even kneeled on the ground as he passed.

An example of this was when one day Arthur and Morgana were walking through the market on a sunny afternoon. As usual, Arthur was covered with affection by the people and Morgana was getting annoyed by it, since she was being ignored. However, it got worst for her, when a little girl of about five ran toward Arthur with a crown of blue and pink flowers in hand, shyly asking him whether she could give him the crown that she had made with her own hands.

"Of course you can, sweetheart…it's beautiful! You know what? Why don't you put it on my head instead?"

The child beamed, "Can I crown you Prince of Flowers?"

Arthur smiled, "Of course you can, for me it would be an honour..." He lowered his head and the child laid the crown on it. "...Well now, what kind of the prince would I be if I didn't give a kiss to the most beautiful princess in the world?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. The little girl squirted in delight and ran to his mother, yelling that she was real Princess now all the way…

Arthur giggled and got up, continuing his walk under the devoted eyes of the people, who were looking at him as if he was an angel. Next to him, Morgana was fuming. No one had even grazed at her, as if she wasn't even there, as if she was a shadow compared to her brother's shining light. She was furious, because not only she had lost the advisors' support; now she had even lost the people's admiration… _What the hell has Arthur done to gain it so quickly?_

Now they were climbing the stairs of the courtyard and Morgana couldn't resist anymore.

"So, Arthur, now none from the lower town is watching us... you can take that thing off of your head!"

Arthur turned to his sister, "Why should I? It's a gift, I like it..." He said, tapping one of the blue flowers of the crown.

She narrowed her eyes, "You mean you really like it? It's just a stupid little crown of flowers, brother... you no longer have to impress anyone!"

"See, sister... unlike you, I really love the people, I am pleased when they give me gifts from the heart... I really appreciated it, and they can see it, they feel I do ... But you, well, it is obvious that you don't really care about all this. Everyone has noticed your fake smiles. They know that you are kind to them only for your personal agenda, but the people don't want a fake princess who seems perfect even when she is not. They want someone who is real, who cares... and that person is me!"

He was about to enter the castle, when he added with a smile, "Besides, what child would give you flowers, when you look like this?"

"Like what?" Hissed she.

"Like you are made of wax... Look at you, your lips have too much red lipstick; on your face you have about a kilo of powder, and your eyes are covered by tons of eyeliner! I don't even remember what colour your skin is anymore! And your clothes ... I bet those children are more familiar with your breasts than with those of their mothers... You look like a witch who is melting in the sun. Moreover, all this makes you look older, sister..."

He went in, very satisfied with himself, leaving a shocked and gaping Morgana behind, who already knew how to make him pay.

 **00000**

The next day, the Pendragons were dining together, when Uther spoke.

"What is this nonsense I've heard that you accept flowers from children and make friends with the peasants, Arthur?"

The blond lowered his fork and looked at his sister in front of him for a second, "Did someone tell you that?" He was talking to his father, but he did not stop staring at Morgana, who slightly lifted one side of her mouth in a smirk. Arthur was angry that she had ratted him out; nevertheless, he noted with satisfaction that she had put a lighter lipstick and less transparent clothes on - someone must have felt offended, after all!

"Yes. And it is unacceptable for the crown prince, the future King to stoop so low... consorting with those scums... disgusting and so humiliating for me! Have you no pride? From now on I forbid you to visit the lower town!"

Arthur saw Morgana smiling at him, then he turned to his father, looking at him straight into the eyes.

"No"

Uther's shock and irritation were obvious, "What?"

Arthur straightened up and lifted his chin, "I said no. I will continue to have contact with the people whenever I want ... besides, I'm not ashamed to be with them... they are my people, my pride..."

Uther punched the table, yelling, "You stupid boy! Don't you dare contradict me! I can disinherit you in a second... so you'd be just like those filthy friends of yours!"

Now Morgana was smiling openly. Arthur was soon to be heir no longer... her plan was working!

But her joy was short-lived, since her brother, instead of being angry or scared, was leaning comfortably against the back of his chair, completely relaxed, and was smiling to their father.

"You could try…but if you value your title of King, you should be careful ... or you may find yourself without a crown ahead of schedule, _father_..."

The King frowned, "What the hell are you saying? Are you threatening me? How dare…"

"I DARE, because it's the truth…"

"I'M THE KING!"

Arthur smirked, "Yes, you are… but are you sure to have the real power in your hands?"

Both Uther and Morgana were very confused, so Arthur continued.

"You have always lived in your own world, in your own mind, father... you've lost sight of reality... let me explain how things really are in your kingdom..." He took a deep breath. "You have the crown, that is true, but you have no power! That's mine... the advisers support me and cannot wait to see you on your deathbed; the knights and the army are loyal to me and the people worships me... What have you? NOTHING! Only your arrogance!"

Uther's face was red and he panting, furious, "I'll hang you for treason!"

Arthur snorted and then laughed, "You and what army? Remember, if you hurt me, the nobles will fight you, my knights will destroy you and the people will rebel ... are you willing to face all of them alone? Well, maybe not alone, there is Morgana with you, after all, although I bet she will stab you in the back at the first chance"

Now, father and daughter were pale and shaking, as they truly realised that Arthur had fooled them the whole time and that what he was saying was true…

Uther spoke at last with a trembling voice, "W-What do you want?"

The blond shrugged, "Nothing, for now... things will apparently be as before... but don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do anymore!"

Before his father or his sister could add or ask more, Arthur stood up and left the room with a smug smile, as he went to his room to prepare himself for his meeting with Merlin that night, not knowing that Morgana was going to follow him.

* * *

 **I know there was no Merlin in this chapter, but I swear he will be there in the next one...Finally, Arthur and Merlin will meet again :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was night and Morgana was in her room, still awake. She could not sleep. She was still shaken by what Arthur had said a few hours before to Uther. The shock of hearing her brother going against their father was still fresh in her mind, but she was also angry with herself for not being able to notice how much Arthur was getting stronger since his return. She was disappointed in herself, but hoped to still be able to prevail as the future ruler.

Because of all these concerns, now she was looking out of her window, observing the courtyard, wrapped in the complete darkness of her room. She often did it when she was angry or needed the time to think. The night was her friend.

But then, while she was contemplating the countless statues beneath her, she noticed with the corner of her eyes a black hooded figure walking near the arcades. She frowned, confused, and opened the window, being careful not to make a sound, and tried to see better. The figure was tall, with broad shoulders and was wearing a hooded silk black cloak with sleeves, because of which she couldn't see the face of the stranger.

Suddenly, the figure stopped and moved his head sideway, probably feeling someone watching him. Morgana moved quickly behind her curtain, certain that darkness would protect her, but never stopped staring at the man – it was too tall to be woman. And now that he was looking almost at her direction, Morgana could finally see his face and silently gasped, when she noticed it was Arthur under that hood!

 _What the hell is he doing there?_ She thought.

Then, she saw him turning away and continuing on his way, since he had seen nothing suspicious.

 _Where are you going, brother?_

Morgana was too curious, especially because she suspected that wherever Arthur was going would help her finding the proof that Arthur was planning something, something against his father maybe.

She had to know, so she would be able to get rid of him once and for all. Therefore, she wore her green cloak and went to follow her brother, hopefully to his doom.

 **00000**

Morgana had been following Arthur in the woods for more than half an hour now. She had been careful not to be discovered, standing at a safe distance from her brother; luckily, she was a good hunter. However, she could not figure out where he was going, and her curiosity was growing.

Soon after that, she saw him slowing down and stopping at the old ruins, a set of open walls and arches in ruins, covered by ivy, and an old stone altar, near an ancient oak tree. She kneeled behind some thick bushes not too far from the ruins, from which she could clearly see what was happening without being find out, and began to observe.

Arthur was just outside the arch that used to be the entrance of the destroyed temple and was moving his head to the right and to the left, as if looking for something. He had lowered the hood of his cloak.

It was a cold night and a low fog was decorating that area.

After a few minutes waiting like that, in silence, Morgana saw another hooded figure emerging from the fog behind Arthur, who had yet to notice. The cloak of the newcomer was dark blue with silver embroidery. The hood was covering his face and his light footsteps were quiet and made it seem like he was floating.

She was feeling the need to yell at her brother to watch out, when Arthur stopped her intention by smirking and turning around toward the stranger, who slowly raised his hand and lowered his own hood.

"Hello, my darling"

She couldn't help herself but gasp, eyes widened. _Emrys?_

Yes, the stranger was the dark haired warlock she had met more than a year before and that had given her the bracelet that had been saving her from her own nightmares all this time.

Her mind was in turmoil, full of questions, but it went blank when she saw Arthur's look when he saw Emrys. His face lit up and his lips opened in a dazzling smile. She had never seen him so happy!

Arthur ran to Merlin, who had opened his arms for him. He threw his arm around the brunet's neck, burying his face in his neck, as Merlin threw his own around Arthur's waist. They tightly hugged each other for what seemed like hours, both over the moon to finally be back to each other.

The blond deeply sniffed Merlin's skin and feeling again that sweet scent filled him with joy, so much that he thought his heart was about to explode. He sobbed with relief.

"My darling, don't cry, please" Cooed Merlin, as he caressed his lower back and kissed the prince's ear.

"I've missed you so much!" Murmured Arthur, before ending the hug, but didn't move away from Merlin, and looked at him in the eyes. "I can't take it anymore! Being away from you in the castle…I am sick and tired of all those hypocrites that are ruining my people! I have to smile every day when in reality all I want is to see them all dead! Especially my _father_ ... I want that usurper far away from MY throne!"

Arthur was yelling now and his eyes were filled with the purest hate. Morgana was stunned by her brother's outburst, never having heard him talking so coldly.

Merlin shushed him and lovely caressed his cheek, "Patience, my dear... your sufferings are about to end... come here... you haven't even kissed me yet..."

Arthur beamed and kissed him eagerly, finally at peace. Merlin took control of the kiss immediately, reminding his beloved who had the real power between them and the blond submitted without hesitation, longing to be Merlin's again.

"Take off your clothes" whispered the warlock.

The blond smirked boldly, too please with himself. He took a couple of steps back, raised his hands to the collar and let his cloak slip down his shoulders and arms, until it fell around his ankles. He smiled even more when he saw Merlin's surprised eyes as he took in the fact that the blond was completely naked under the cloak and also his skin, kissed by the silvery light of the moon.

"So beautiful…" Whispered the brunet, "You came prepared…"

"I know how you like me…and you should know by now that I live to please you, my love" Purred Arthur, as he stroked his own chest in a seductive way.

"Too right I know…"

Unable to look away from the Adonis figure before him, Merlin started to circle around him slowly, taking his time studying the golden muscular body that he loved so much. Arthur kept completely still, loving being under Merlin's predatory gaze and feeling his long fingers lightly caressing his thighs and buttocks, with the same delicacy with which you touch the purest silk.

Returned in front of the blond, the warlock moaned and leaned in. He kissed him again. Then he moved to his neck, kissing, licking, _biting_ it. Then it was the turn of Arthur's nipples to get some attention, lovely attentions…

The Prince was in pure ecstasy at finding himself once again under Merlin's touch, gentle and loving, but possessive at the same time, as Merlin was, and Arthur loved him so damn much like that.

"Take me, Merlin…please…I want you in me so much that I may die if you don't…"

Merlin chuckled deep in his throat, then he stood up with Arthur clinging to him.

"So eager, my love…put your arms around my neck…"

Arthur did it and Merlin grabbed his ass, forcing the blond to clamp his legs around the brunet's waist. They kissed…and like that, Merlin moved them toward a stone table that maybe used to be an altar once. He laid Arthur on it and then stripped, slowly, allowing Arthur to enjoy every new area of snowy white skin that his undressing was revealing.

Once naked, Merlin kneeled between Arthur's legs and stroked them lovely, intimating Arthur to open them.

"So beautiful…you are already hard for me" Merlin caressed the blond's cock from the base to the head, underlining his erection and pre-cum.

"Always…"

Merlin smirked, "I won't be slow tonight…I've missed you too, darling, so I'll take you hard and fast…we'll have time to take our time in the future, because we'll be together forever, won't we?"

Arthur nodded, "Forever…"

Merlin reached out, "Open your mouth..." He inserted two fingers into Arthur's mouth, playing with his hot tongue until they were very wet. At that point, he returned his attention to the lower part of his body, massaging his asshole gently, before putting in both fingers firmly, enjoying Arthur's cries and his back arching.

He loosed him carefully with scissoring movements, finger-fucking his prince until he was moaning loudly in the night and his eyes were unfocused due to the pleasure.

"M-Merlin, my-my love…please…" Arthur reached out a trembling hand and caressed the brunet's cheek, who took it in his own hand, kissing his palm reverently.

"I know. I know what you want…let me take care of you, my beloved…"

Merlin laid impossibly close to Arthur's body and lined himself with his entrance and wasted no time in pushing into him. Arthur raised his arse higher to permit Merlin to settle completely inside of him. They were in Heaven!

"Yes, Arthur… _yes_ …you're mine, my man… _MINE_!"

The warlock's thrusts were energetic, strong, deep, making Arthur scream like a whore. It wouldn't surprise him if everyone in the kingdom could hear him… he trailed small kisses along Merlin's jaw, worshiping his Master and soulmate.

Under the moon, their sweaty bodies became one: flesh against flesh, soul against soul…Then, a breathtaking orgasm shook through them and Merlin emptied himself into the blond, who gasped and came in return, never being happier and more complete in his life like in that moment, when time stopped and there were only Merlin and him in the world…together.

They laid there, panting, Merlin with his head on Arthur's fast beating heart and Arthur kissing the brunet's sweaty forehead lovely.

"I love you, Merlin…so much I may die" Whispered the prince.

"Love you too…are you feeling better now, darling?"

"Much better…you blew my mind…"

The brunet chuckled, the vibration echoing in the blond's chest, "Flatterer! But seriously, Arthur, did they hurt you? Because in that case I..."

"No, No…no harm has come to me. I'm just…frustrated because of all the injustices taking place in my kingdom... how could I never notice them before? I was so blind and naive... Fortunately, I met you..."

Merlin smiled, raising his head to look at Arthur, full of love, "Indeed…but tell me, who is worrying you the most?"

.

Morgana could not believe what she had just witnessed. Her brother and Emrys were lovers and obviously in league to dethrone Uther! About this last part, she had no objection, since she wanted the same thing, but the problem was that she was the one who wanted to be Queen and thus she could not afford enemies as strong as Arthur and Emrys together. She had to find a way to stop them… Her rational mind was telling her to go away from there, while the two men were still... otherwise engaged... and to get back to the castle to tell everything to Uther, or better yet, to come back here with the Knights to make them witness the Crown Prince's betrayal. Yet, inexplicably, her body couldn't move and her eyes couldn't stop staring at the passionate scene on the altar, not during and not after.

She was still rationalized her new discoveries, when Arthur's answer to Emrys's last question penetrated the fog in her mind…

"…I think Morgana suspects me…she'll stop at anything to get rid of me…I saw it in her eyes…"

Now she was very attentive and curious to what they were saying about her, even though she could not conceal a bit of fear at being target by those two.

"Then we should take care of her before she does…" Emrys was saying.

"Do you want me to kill her or to lure her here"?

"That won't be necessary, my dear…"

"Why?"

Merlin smirked and turned his head exactly to where she was hiding, "Because _she's already here_!"

Morgana's heart stopped, her eyes widened, fear pervaded her whole being. She stood up from the bushes and saw the two men watching her, Arthur with a shock expression, Emrys with a knowing smile.

She did the only thing she could think of…she ran!

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as her muscles stretched to move faster, grass crunched under her feet. Then she turned her head to look back, to see if she was followed, but was only met with Emrys's smiling face and golden eyes…then darkness enveloped her.

 **00000**

When Morgana fought her way back to consciousness, her vision was blurry and she was on a rough surface, of that she was sure. She tried to lift her head and figure out where she was. She was in the forest near the ruins…and then was when she remembered everything: following Arthur, Emrys's arrival, their interaction and Emrys finding her and knocking her out.

She grunted and sat up, holding her still spinning head.

"Finally awake!"

She flinched at hearing that voice and turned to its direction and gasped. Emrys was sitting comfortably on a rock in front of her, busy observing her, his eyes were cold as ice. But what surprised her the most was Arthur, who was sat at Emrys's feet and curling against his leg, with his head on the warlock's knee, as if it was a pillow. Both of them had their cloaks back on. Emrys was slowly and absently running his hand through Arthur's golden hair, as if he was a pet, and Arthur was responding to that affectionate gesture by looking up at the brunet dreamily, totally smitten.

"For a moment there I thought I had used too much power on you…"

"What do you want?" Snared Morgana.

"This tone doesn't suit a princess, does it?"

She huffed, "As if you were a gentleman... attacking a princess..."

He chuckled, "Touché ... now, what to do with you, my lady?"

She swallowed, "since you are going to kill me, at least tell me why are you doing this? What is your purpose?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "What we all want: justice, freedom...love ... And as long as Uther is on the throne, this is not possible"

"And him?" She asked, pointing at Arthur with a nod of the head, "What does he have to do with all this?"

" _EVERYTHING!_ " He almost yelled, startling her. He lowered his head and passionately kissed Arthur on the lips, caressing his cheek at the same time; Morgana swore she could hear her brother purring. Then, he returned his attention on her. "He is the Once and Future King. The greatest king of all…Peace, justice, freedom, chivalry and _magic_ will bloom during his reign. And with me by his side, he will succeed…I'll make sure of that!" _This time_ remained unsaid.

Morgana was speechless, so she looked at Arthur, who was so focused on Emrys to ignore her completely. "What have you done to him? What magic did you use on him during the year he was with you to change him so much?"

Merlin lifted one side of his mouth, cocky. "No magic…I only showed him"

"Show him what?"

"He showed me the truth, sister…" Arthur's voice interjected for the first time, looking at her. "...He showed me who my father really is, what his tyranny is doing to my people, how much Camelot is corrupt, rotten. He showed me who I am and who I can become: Camelot saviour. He has given me what I've always wanted... he makes me feel loved... and I love him. He is the other side of my coin…" Arthur stood up and moved behind Merlin, wrapping him around the chest and leaning his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. Then, he looked at his sister with the coldest eyes she had ever seen, "…He is _mine_. You can't stop us and certainly you can't stand in our way!"

That definitely shouted her up and Merlin looked at Arthur proudly: his king was here!

"Well said, my love…However, this takes us back to the original question ... what do we do with her?"

Morgana's heart stopped with fear. She knew that if Emrys chose to kill her, she wouldn't be able to stop him, being her magic as weak as it was, so she tried to persuade him.

"Emrys, my lord…I can help you. We both want the same thing. With my position at court and your powers, we can bring Uther to his knees more quickly…you don't need Arthur, he doesn't have magic, but I do! I am more suitable than him to rule the kingdom you are trying to create... We are the same, Emrys; we are kin…" She said in her more seductive and pleading voice.

Merlin laughed loudly at her words and moved a hand to Arthur's ass to reassure him, since he had stiffened at Morgana's clear attempt to steal Merlin from him.

"You're smart, my lady, I grant you that, but I feel obliged to reject your offer. First, I don't need anyone but Arthur. Second, from experience, I know that you are not one to be trusted… betrayal runs in your veins, Morgana"

Before she had time to respond, a subtle wave of Merlin's hand and the glow of his eyes made her fall asleep again.

Arthur ran to her, kneeling by her side, "Did you kill her?" He asked, a bit sad at the thought of losing his sister despite their differences, as he checked the pulse, relieved when he found it.

Merlin snorted, "Of course not ... if dead, she is of no use to us"

He reached Arthur and his unconscious sister, and kneeled at her other side, caressing her cold cheek. "No…earlier she had a point ... she could be helpful... we just have to change her character a little..."

"How?"

Merlin smiled, "You'll see... Take her and then put your hand on my shoulder, darling"

Arthur frowned, but obeyed. He took Morgana in his arms and walked over to Merlin.

When he was ready, Merlin muttered a spell and a windy spiral enveloped them.

 **00000**

The spell teleported them to a well-known place to Arthur, who gasped.

"But these are..."

"Yes, the shores of the Lake of Avalon. Beyond the mists you see over there, there is my castle..."

"And what are we doing here?"

"Changing destiny…"

He ordered Arthur to put her down and then to step back. Next, the sorcerer knelt once again beside the princess and put his hand over her heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The more he connected his magic to the earth, the more the nature around him was moving, awakened by its King. The wind began to increase and the waters of the lake to ripple.

Arthur looked around, slightly concerned, with the wind ruffling his hair.

"Merlin?"

But the warlock ignored him, too focused. The spell he was about to perform was one of the most dangerous he had ever done. He opened his mouth, his eyes glowing gold, and spoke...

" _êower feorh yfel brûcan to mîn tilia hwæðere êower lîffæst incofa wið hîe_ [your life I have in my hand and your living heart with it]"

His hand and Morgana's chest shone liquid gold, allowing him to enter up to the wrist. Then, he retreated it and the light went out.

Under Arthur shocked face, Merlin had Morgana's _heart_ in his right hand. It was still beating! However, believe it or not, that wasn't what was upsetting the Prince the most...

"W-Why is it black?"

That's right… what Merlin was holding wasn't a normal heart, because it was almost entirely black with some small red spots at the sides.

Merlin answered, even if he kept staring fascinated at the organ, whose beating was vibrating through his arm. "Because it's a weak heart…"

At Arthur's still confused expression, Merlin explained better.

"Only the strongest hearts can resist corruption and remain pure. Morgana's heart here clearly shows she has been touched by the sweet bitter temptation of power and has fallen. Over time it will become more and more black and heavy, cold as stone..."

Arthur nodded e noticed his sister was still breathing, "How come she still alive?"

"The spell I have used not only allows me to take her heart, but also to keep her alive as long as my hand touches her heart. If I happened to drop it, she would die…"

The blond swallowed, impressed and terrified at the same time. "Now what?"

Merlin simply smiled at him and turned. He approached the lake and went into the water. When it reached his knees, he began to wash Morgana's heart using the magical waters of the lake and immediately, the blackness vanished, washed away as mud from the hands.

When he finished, he said a last prayer to the Goddess and returned to Arthur, showing him the result: the heart was red and healthy, glowing with life.

"Now her heart is no longer evil and corrupt. It is pure, full of love, compassion and kindness... exactly like Morgana will be once she wakes up with this new heart beating in her chest"

Arthur watched as Merlin returned the heart to its rightful place and Morgana's whole face relaxed, as if she was finally at peace.

"Why did you do it? Why saving her?" Whispered Arthur, honestly curious about Merlin's strange generosity.

The brunet sighed, "Do you remembered when I told you I have already lived a life with you, and all the others?" At Arthur's nod, he continued, "Well, let's just say that in that alternative world I hadn't been very fair with Morgana; I should have acted differently with her, more like the friend she deserved... I hope that with what I have just done, with giving her a second chance, I've paid my debt to her. Furthermore, by doing this, I have also just given you a valuable ally. She will be your best friend, your sister, your advisor... she will guide you with her wisdom and seer powers and will stand by you, always. She will become a Priestess of Goodness, of Hope, of Strength ... she'll be a Fay..."

Arthur was speechless, therefore he hugged Merlin tightly, "Thank you... thank you for giving me my sister back and for loving me"

"With all my heart, love," Replied Merlin, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

They made love one more time, slowly, savouring every moment.

…

After that, Merlin told him it was time for him and Morgana to return to the castle, "But before you go, love, take this…"

He gave him a vial with a red potion inside. Arthur raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"…it's one of the reasons why we had to meet tonight. Drink it tomorrow morning and then meet me again later that night in the dungeons. Don't worry about the guards, I'll take care of them…"

Arthur frowned, but nodded nevertheless, too happy he would see Merlin again so soon. "What is this potion for?"

Merlin smirked, "It will be a surprise, my darling…Now come!"

After a last kiss and after erasing Morgana's memories of that night and lifting the spell that was blocking her magic from the bracelet (now that she was no longer dangerous for them), Merlin magic transported the Pendragon siblings back to Camelot…eager for the next part of the plan.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter may sound…hem...disturbing at the end, but if you have read other ff of mine, you should know they are not like a walk in the park, so... but they always have a happy ending :-)**

* * *

.

.

The day after his reunion with Merlin, Arthur woke up happier than ever. Seeing his love again after so long had been a blessing for his soul and his mind…he had felt so lost without him. But now he just knew that everything would be fine…things were about to change…

Sighing happily, he sat up in bed and before anything else, he took the vial that Merlin had given him the previous night and drank its contents without hesitation, blindly trusting Merlin. If the brunet told him to drink the red potion first thing in the morning, then it was what Arthur would do!

It had no particular flavour and Arthur felt no effects after drinking it; so once again, he wondered what Merlin had in mind... however, he shrugged: as he had already said, he trusts Merlin with all his heart and would never dream to question his plans...Arthur would follow him anywhere, no matter what.

He got up from the bed and started getting dressed – that morning he didn't want George to do it for him…Merlin's touch on his skin still too fresh to be _polluted_ by someone else's.

As soon as he was ready, he exited the room to go to the Council Room for the morning meeting, but before that, he decided to go and visit Morgana, eager and curious to see the new sister that Merlin had promised him.

Lightly, he knocked on the heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor of the third floor and after a few seconds, Gwen, Morgana's maidservant, opened it, smiling shyly at the Prince.

"Your Highness" She bowed.

He nodded at her, "Guinevere. Is your mistress presentable?"

"I am, brother…" Came a honey voice from behind Gwen.

Smiling, Arthur entered and looked at the girl in front him. Morgana was sitting at her dressing table; she was brushing her hair. When she met his eyes in the mirror, she beamed and turned around.

"Arthur!" She got up from the chair and ran to hug him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

The blond returned the hug with the same strength, taking his time embracing the sister he had missed so much…When they ended it, he said, still smiling, "'Gana, how are you feeling this fine morning?"

She couldn't stop smiling, "Oh, Arthur…I've never felt this good in a long time…I feel so light and free…"

He grinned, "I'm so happy for you, sis…It's clear you look better. Your skin is so rosy, your eyes are shining like emeralds… you look even younger now without all that makeup you used to wear…"

"Thanks, brother…will you join me for breakfast?"

"I would not miss it for the world"

They sat at the table, where Gwen started serving them. She was very happy too by how things had turned out. She had missed Morgana's friendship in the last few years, who had become colder and colder. But that morning, the Lady had acted like her old self and immediately it had been as if she and Gwen had never fallen out.

The serving girl watched with a small smile the royal siblings laughing as they talked to each other happily. They even started a grapes fight after one of their many teasing comments. It was a very nice family moment.

.

After breakfast, Arthur took Morgana's arm under his and the two of them made their way to the Council Hall. However, before reaching it, Morgana stopped him.

"Hold on, Arthur, I've just remembered the vision that I had last night. Uther has asked you a report on the situation of the villages on the northern border, right?"

"Yup"

"Have you already finished it?"

"I have. But Uther wants to see it in three days"

"No, he's going to ask you today, knowing that you won't have it with you or that you haven't completed it yet. He wants to humiliate you in front of the Council"

"Thank you so much, Gana! Let's go get it..."

Needless to say, seeing Uther's smug face being wiped away when Arthur presented him the report when asked to ended being a priceless moment. The prince and Morgana shared a knowing smirk at the expense of their father and during the whole meeting, they kept back each other up, so to lead the noblemen to make decisions in their favour.

God! How Arthur had missed playing with Morgana…they were the cats and Uther the mouse…

At the end of the meeting, Uther hurried away, crestfallen by how things had not gone as he had planned them and by Morgana's betrayal, who had obviously reconnected with her brother.

 **00000**

Later that evening, Arthur was having a bath and remembering the pleasant afternoon spent with his sister at the market. They had had so much fun and Arthur was able to see the people's relieved faces at seeing the two of them together again and Morgana as a different person, especially after witnessing her healing with magic a little girl who had cut her hand.

He sighed happily and rose to his feet. Water drops were slipping down his muscular naked body, making him shine in the candlelight as pure gold. The light breeze that was coming in through the open window was stroking his skin, gentle like a feather: his neck, his chest and then lower and lower...

He moaned, his eyes closed, "Merlin"

"My Lord..."

The magic was suddenly interrupted by George's voice, who had just entered the room. Arthur span around with a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, George?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for the night, your Highness," Said the servant, holding a towel to the prince.

"Of course"

George dressed him in his nightclothes, black trousers and white shirt, but before retiring the servant said, "My Lord, earlier Princess Morgana asked me to tell you a message: _'Watch out at the second corridor of the first floor_ '"

Arthur frowned at first, but then he realized: one of Morgana's visions.

"Thank you, George... you can go"

.

.

A few minutes before midnight, Arthur got up from the bed. He wore his boots and black cloak and exited the bedroom, slowly making his way toward the dungeons, where Merlin was waiting for him.

He was at the first floor when he remembered Morgana's warning, and hid in an alcove, just in time to avoid three guards who were patrolling the hallway and would have definitely caught him if he had gone on and walked in that direction.

He smiled, "Thank you, sis..." and continued on his way.

He reached the entrance of the dungeons, where the two guards on duty were playing dice at a small table. Normally he would have stopped there and thought of a way to distract them, but the night before Merlin had ensured him not to worry about the guards, so he didn't. He walked to them and, to his surprise, noticed they didn't even blink at his presence, as if they didn't known he was there, as if he was invisible…

"What?"

"Magic can be pretty useful, don't you think? They can neither see nor hear us" Said a deep voice from the shadows behind Arthur.

He turned around and smiled openly when he saw Merlin's tall figure stepping out from the darkest corner of the dungeons. He went to him and kissed him with passion.

Merlin moaned in his mouth, "Hello, darling… have you recovered from last night activities?" He asked, squeezing the prince's bottom.

Arthur laughed, "I can still feel you inside of me... I cannot wait for you to be back in there. That's where you belong!"

"It could happen sooner than you think, honey... Come"

He took Arthur's hand and started dragging him not toward the cells as the blond had supposed but toward an iron gate near the guards post.

"Where are we going, love?"

"You'll see…"

Opened the gate, Merlin lit a torch with magic and they descended the stairs that led into the caves below the castle.

"Merlin, we shouldn't be here. Uther holds a dragon chained down here. It is dangerous"

"He _held_ a chained dragon... not anymore... I released it years ago, without being seen. No one comes here, too scared of the supposed dragon, so this cave is a perfect place to hide someone"

"Who?"

"Her, for example..." Merlin nodded toward a point at the base of the cave.

Arthur frowned, confused, and followed Merlin down the stairs on one side of the cave that leaded to the bottom, a sort of rocky plain. Once there, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Merlin had turned the base of the cave in a sort of bedchamber. It had a wardrobe, a table, shelves with books and potions hanging from a rocky wall, a bathtub and above all, a bed, on which a female figure lay on her back, tied spread-eagled to the four bedposts.

 _Morgause_. Arthur would recognize that blond hair everywhere.

 _A very_ _naked Morgause_.

Shocked and confuse, Arthur turned to a smiling Merlin, "What's the meaning of this? What is she doing here like that?"

Still holding the blond's hand, the warlock walked him to the bed, so he could explain to both blonds what was about to happen. Once there, Arthur noticed the witch wasn't only tied up, she was also heavily gagged with a leather strap locked behind her head, and was looking at them with her usual deadly hateful stare.

"My darling, as you know, we are about to get rid of Uther and put thee on the throne that you deserve. But you are very young, therefore, many people inside and outside the kingdom will question your claim to the throne of Camelot. What we must do now is making sure everything is perfect and ironclad for when the time comes for you to seize power. What makes a King strong is having the support of the council, of the army and of the people, and siring a strong heir. You're working on the first three elements... Now, _let me give you an heir_ , the most powerful heir the world will ever know!"

After a few minutes in which his mind blurred, Arthur opened his eyes wide, understanding, and looked at Morgause, who was struggling on the bed as she too understood what Merlin was implying.

"You mean you want me to make a child with _her_?!" He cried the last word with all the disgust he could infuse in his voice.

"Well, in a way, I suppose…"

" _What the hell do you mean 'in a way'? Either I do or I don't! Oh my God, Merlin, are you completely and fucking CRAZY?!_ " Arthur yelled.

Immediately Merlin's face fell and his eyes turned dark and cold as ice. Arthur stepped back, realizing he had gone too far this time.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you ungrateful little mortal?" Hissed Merlin in a low deadly voice, slapping Arthur's cheek, "…after everything I have done for you in the past fucking _YEARS_ , to make sure you could claim what's rightfully yours, to make sure you could be loved fully, to make you the greatest king of all, to make you a legend! I have lied, murdered, stolen, tortured, manipulated... only for _you_ , Arthur! I put your happiness before anything and anyone else in the world, including myself, and this is how you repay me? By INSULTING ME? _Fine_ , then I'd better go, since you obviously will be just fine on your own, without my _madness_!" He was about to turn around and go.

During Merlin's raging speech, Arthur's terror grew word after word and his eyes filled with more and more tears, but at Merlin's treat to go, he lost it.

He threw himself at Merlin's feet, hugging his legs and burying his face in his lap. He was desperate.

"NO! No, no, no, please don't leave me, please…" He sobbed, "I'm so sorry, please. Forgive me. I didn't mean it. I trust you, I love you so much, Merlin…I'll do anything you want…please, don't go, don't leave me!"

Merlin remained silent, enjoying Arthur's pain in that moment; the blond had angered him quite a lot, so the brunet would prolong his sufferings by a few more minutes. And it was working. Silent second after silent second, Arthur's desperation was increasing: he was openly crying now, whining; his hands were so tight around Merlin's shirt that they were about to rip it. He continued to beg him not to leave him.

Merlin smirked. He ran a hand through Arthur's golden hair, who immediately nuzzled against his palm, like a puppy looking for affection. Satisfied with this demonstration of submission, Merlin sighed dramatically and said softly, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Arthur lifted his wet face and asked hesitantly in a small voice, "Forgive me?"

Merlin kneeled in front of him and after a few second, he smiled, "Of course I forgive you. I love you too much…you should know that by now…you should know you can't trust no one but me. Only I know what's best for you…"

Arthur nodded eagerly, "I do, I do…" He kept repeating it as he kissed Merlin's whole face.

"Good…" The warlock helped him on his feet and dried his tears. "…now, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell you that, since I care for you so much, I would never be so vile to force you to mix your precious genes with these of that filthy creature on the bed over there..." He pointed at Morgause, who was still trying to free herself from the bonds.

"Then, how is she going to give me an heir?"

At that, Merlin beamed at him, "You are not having a child with her, but with _me_!"

The blond frowned, but he looked hopeful, "With you? But…we are both male…How could such a thing be even possible?"

"Well, it hasn't been easy finding such a magic and when I did, the preparations took more than a year, especially preparing Morgause. But my love for you has given me the strength to persevere." He kissed Arthur on the lips, before continuing, "In a few minutes, we'll make love and I'll come deeply inside of you. The potion I gave you yesterday and that you have drunk this morning will allow our sperms to become one. At that point, you'll penetrate our friend Morgause here. The spells and potions I have given her in the past year have made her very fertile and will also prevent the child from inheriting anything from her. The baby will be solely _OURS_ , with your courage and royal blood and my powers! Morgause will only be the vessel that will carry it for nine months, that's all"

Arthur could barely contain his joy. He would have a child with the love of his life, with his Merlin, and the fact that since more than a year ago Merlin had been wanting and planning to have a baby with him swelled his heart with even more love for this amazing magical man, if possible.

Arthur hugged the brunet tightly, kissing him. "Yes, I want this so much! But of all people, why her?"

Merlin chuckled, moving his gaze to Morgause, "Call it _an eye for an eye_. Morgause has always loved to use human vessels for her evil spells and in the _other_ time, this predilection of hers caused me the loss of a dear friend, followed by my loved ones suffering for it. It's time to make her pay. Her and the person whose life I have chosen to sacrifice to restore the balance after the birth of our baby"

"Uther?"

"No. I have something else in mind for dear daddy. But let's talk about it when the baby will be almost here, not now…" He looked at Arthur lustfully, "Why don't we stop talking and concentrate on making a baby?"

Arthur grinned, "Best idea you could ever have!"

Ignoring Morgause's muffled protests, they soon were naked and caressing each other, while never stopping devouring each other's lips and tongues. Not before long, Arthur was on his hands and knees, moaning, as Merlin's tongue made sweet love with his hole. After another sublime penetration, Arthur trembled, fully hard. He gasped when Merlin slapped one of his ass cheeks.

"No coming, darling…not yet. Before that, you have to accept my semen"

That said, the brunet stoked his own cock and entered Arthur in one thrust, who rested his face on the cool surface of the cave, enjoying the feeling of Merlin in him, whose cock was moving in and out faster and faster and deeper. His moans echoed like music.

After what had seemed like hours, Merlin stiffed and came deeply, bedewing Arthur's insides. He was panting and sweating. When he withdrew, he conjured with magic a butt plug and pushed it in the blond's hole, patting it once in.

"Here, so you won't lose a single drop of my seed until it will be absorbed by yours"

And then and there, Arthur could finally sense the effect of the potion. He could literally feel Merlin's sperm moving toward his balls, where it would join his own. Arthur was about to burst.

"Me-Merlin, I really need to come…can't take it anymore" He wailed.

Fast, the warlock closed his hand around the base of Arthur's dick, making him cry, "Not yet, love…the magic needs a few more seconds…be patient"

Arthur nodded. He was sweating. He took a deep breathe to calm himself down. He could do it…for Merlin, he could do anything!

Next, _finally_ , Merlin seemed satisfied and stood up, helping Arthur to his feet.

"Come, darling…it's time"

They approached the bed – Arthur on trembling legs – and Merlin sat beside the struggling Morgause, who was trying everything to get hold of her magic to free herself, but it was useless. Emrys's powers were much stronger than hers.

Merlin used his fingers to spread the lips of her cunt. "Here, Arthur. Put it in here and let go"

Arthur kneeled between her open legs and swallowed. Breathing deeply, he sank in her warmth, so alien to him. He never took his eyes off Merlin, who he began to kiss, and finally came.

The blond stepped back almost immediately when it was over, sitting at the feet of the bed, still shaking and a bit cold. When Merlin wrapped him in a warm blanket, Arthur smiled at him grateful and asked, "Did it work? Can you tell?"

"Of course, I can…" He returned to Morgause, who was crying now. Merlin caressed her on the head in a poor sign of comfort and focused his attention to her belly. He touched it with one hand and purred some of his magic in it.

After a few second of silent, a huge smile opened on his face and he turned to Arthur, beaming and with his eyes slightly wet, "Oh, my love, he is here. Our son has started living!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will continue from here...therefore additional information will be provided.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I propose a toast for the success of this so delicate part of our plan. To our child!" Merlin said, raising his glass of wine and smiling.

"To our child!" Echoed Arthur.

The two of them drank. They were sat at a table near the bed where Morgause still lay, dressed now, in the cave under the castle.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents… _together_ " Arthur's voice broke at the last word, still shocked by the very idea that he'll have a child with his beloved Merlin and not with some stranger and trivial princess as he had always supposed. A child that will be only theirs, with their blood in his veins, the proof of their union. This was a dream come true…and Arthur hoped never to wake up.

"Believe it, darling, because it's happening. It will be perfect! Everything is going well, as I had anticipated" Merlin smiled, as he leaned forward and touched the blond's hand on the table, caressing it lovely.

Beaming, Arthur agreed. Then, he moved his gaze to the sleeping figure on the bed, "What are we going to do with her? Where will we keep her during the pregnancy?"

"We'll keep her here. The baby in her belly needs the closeness of at least one of us all the time in order to grow healthy, since he won't take anything from Morgause, if not a place to host him for nine months. Since you can't leave the castle whenever you want, I decided to take her here, so that when I'm busy somewhere else, you'll be here giving our child the strength he needs, and when you need to leave on patrol or something, I can stay here, since travelling with magic it's not an issue for me. However, it's obvious that the more time we spend near the baby together, the better"

"I understand. The magic that will give our strength to the baby works only in the cave?"

"No, it works as long as at least one of us is inside the city walls. I know you have prince duties that won't allow you to spend all your time in a cave" Merlin winked.

Arthur snorted, pushing his chest up, "You're right. I'm a very important person here. My word is law. Everyone loves me!"

"As it should be. And how is dear daddy taking this sudden power shift?"

The blond chuckled, proud, "Let's just say that his face is gaining a wrinkle with each passing day and that his stomach might have a ulcer or two" They both laughed and kissed. Then, Arthur turned serious. "What's next? When can we kill the usurper who calls himself King?"

"In less than a year, Uther Pendragon will be food for worms, I assure you. Regarding the plan, now we wait"

"For what?"

"For our little one to be almost ready to come into the world. If we kill Uther now and you become king, long before the birth of your heir, someone may have the time to question your claim or the Council to force you to take a wife. If we kill him after the birth, knowing him, Uther may try to get rid of your bastard and illegitimate son, born from an unknown mother. A disgrace in his eyes... And if you are about to suggest that we could hide the baby here, while we take care of Uther, my answer is that I have no intention of letting my son live in a dirty cave, not for a second!"

"Neither do I"

"Good. Therefore, in a few months time, I'll start the slow and painful process that will lead Uther to his death, making sure he parishes a few days before the birth, so that the day of your coronation, or at least not later than the next, you can announce the birth of the new prince of Camelot."

Arthur smirked, "You're so clever, my love. Is there someone who could ever outwit you?"

Merlin giggled, "I doubt it. Well, enough about these things... Tell me, how's going with Morgana? Do you like her?"

Arthur's face lit up, "She is fantastic! You know, just today, we..."

 **00000**

During the following **four months** , things moved on quickly and inexorably.

The Council referred more and more to Arthur's leadership, even stopping him in the corridors to ask him for advice, instead of going to Uther, which was a relief for the elder men since the King tended to answer them surly and impatiently every time he saw them. Needless to say, this behaviour of his had also put Uther at a disadvantage position during the meetings.

Arthur and Morgana became closer with every passing day, backing each other up at every turn, no matter the problem or how complicated it was. They had each other and were a force to reckon; Arthur with his charisma and noble heart, Morgana with her kindness and cunning. Her visions helped them greatly too, getting them in the position to be a step ahead of the others.

The Prince and Princess of Camelot mainly concentrated their everyday duties on improving the welfare of their subjects, of _all_ their subjects. They donated their gold in secret to help them pay the too expensive taxes and committed themselves to facilitate the return of the Druids and other magic-users to the city, because, despite Uther had lifted the magic ban for Morgana's sake, it was an unspoken rule that he still didn't want it to be practiced freely and openly. Proof of this was the fact that there were no sorcerers in the castle or in the lower town, if not some passing strangers. The only thing that had changed in Camelot was that magic was no longer a crime that led to certain death. But it wasn't enough.

They selected an abandoned area of the city and restored it to its former beauty to make it liveable for the sorcerers who wished to move to Camelot, and only a couple of months later, the first Druids started to arrive, bringing their healing-magic knowledge with them, which resulted in the opening of several herbal shops and medical clinics. Over time, Arthur and Morgana were positive that similar and other magic shops would be opened throughout the whole city, once the integration process would be complete. Obviously, Uther was furious about this initiative of his children and tried to stop them by openly protesting in front of the whole Court. However, Arthur pointed out that there were no laws that prevented a magic-user to live or start a business in Camelot. According to the laws that Uther himself had declared, sorcerers were subjects like the others, with the same rights and freedoms.

Unable to talk back and risking to sound an idiot who didn't even know his own laws and an hypocrite, Uther said no more and retired to his rooms to sulk. But everyone noticed his demand that Gaius brought him a potion against stomach-ache.

Also Arthur's relationship with his army improved. There were no knights that didn't respect him and if there were some, they wouldn't last long enough to become a problem. Everyone knew that every knight and soldier of the kingdom obeyed the Prince and not the King, not anymore; and under Arthur's leadership the Knights weren't bullies toward the people anymore, instead, they had become the guardians of the innocence, of the weak and of all that's good. In particular, five of them set themselves clearly apart from the others for their value: Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan. They were so devoted and loyal to Arthur that they ended up being sympathetically called his _Knights of the Round Table,_ since you could often find them sat all together at a round table at the tavern.

.

In all this, however, they couldn't certainly forget Morgause, who no one knew was imprisoned beneath the castle and was carrying the future king of Camelot.

Merlin and Arthur spent all their free time down there with her, not to keep her company - they couldn't care less for the witch per se - but to give strength and affection to their child, whom they already loved so much. But they were both very busy people, so it wasn't possible for them to be there at the same time that often, especially Merlin, as he had explained to Arthur once.

 _"I am the King of Magic; have you any idea how busy this role makes you?" Asked the wizard, as he was about to leave for one of his trips a couple of months before._

 _Arthur frowned, "That much? Isn't it like being the ruler of a kingdom?"_

 _"No, darling ... I rule over_ _all_ _magic. That means not only over the Old Religion, but over all forms of magic in the world, and I need to visit my different people to make sure everything is fine. For example, right now I'm going across the ocean, in a land that Europeans haven't discovered yet and that is inhabited by Native American tribes, who possess a type of magic that I like quite a lot. Maybe when the baby is born, I can take the two of you there on a holiday, to a place called Honolulu, a true paradise with white sandy beaches..."_

 _Arthur couldn't really understand what he was babbling about, so, he just smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Okay, love, come back soon…"_

Therefore, Arthur was the one visiting Morgause the most, as he was doing right now, while Merlin was away once again, somewhere in Africa if he wasn't mistaken.

He reached the cave and immediately approached the bed. He didn't say anything to Morgause, as usual, as if she wasn't even there, and stretched an arm, lovely caressing her belly, which was starting to swell nicely. There were no doubts she was pregnant.

He kneeled by her stomach and started to talk to it affectionately, "Hey, little one, it's your papa. How are you today?" He kissed it near the navel. "I can't wait to meet you…you seem quite today; what is it? Do you miss your daddy? I miss him too. But don't worry, my love, he'll come back to us very soon. He loves us so much…"

That private moment between father and son was interrupted by Morgause, who had started to struggle and whimper from behind the gag. Arthur moved his head to one side to look at her with cold eyes, so different from the adoring ones he was displaying a few seconds before, and snarled at her, "What?"

She kept whining and staring at him with pleading eyes. It was clear she wanted to say something.

He sighed, unsure on what to do. Merlin had forbidden him from taking her gag off; they only did it when she needed to eat and only with Merlin present. However, he couldn't ignore her pleading moaning for much longer. He really was too soft.

Sighing in frustration, he controlled that the shackles suppressing her magic were still tightly locked around her wrists and neck. Then, he looked at her in the eyes, "No funny business, ok? Or the gag comes back faster that you can say _magic_!"

After a nod from her, he ungagged her slowly, almost hesitantly, as if expecting to be attacked immediately with a fatal spell. But instead, she only moved her jaw to regained the feeling in it and thankfully accepted the glass of water Arthur was offering her.

When she was done drinking, she finally looked up at him and smiled sweetly, thus it was obvious that that expression was alien on her face.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon, finally we can talk… _alone_ …" Her voice was hoarse from disuse; however, that natural sensual intonation that used to make powerful men fall at her feet and eating out of her hand was still there.

He raised an eyebrow, "And what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well, I thought that since we are having a baby together, we could try to get to know each other better, don't you think?"

His face hardened a bit, "We aren't! This child isn't yours! He is mine and Merlin's!"

"But he shouldn't be. You should know better than anyone that this isn't the best for the child…"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"If you and Emrys are the ones raising him, he will never know his mother, the woman whose body he lived in for nine months! And you know what it's like to grow up without one... Do you really want to condemn your own son to such a sadness, emptiness...loneliness?" She was looking at him with compassion and sympathy in her eyes.

Arthur stiffed. Morgause hit him right in the heart, making him remember all these years he had spent alone and sad, hoping for a mother that would never come back.

"I-I—I don't…"

"But you still have time to do the right thing for your child. To save him. We can find another way..."

"W-What way?"

The witch smiled; her plan was working. "Free me, Arthur, and we can be all together! You, me, Morgana…our son will have a mother, a father, an aunt, a perfect family. I'll help you kill Uther immediately, this very day, like you want, and I'll also invoke your mother's spirit as a thank you…would you like to see your mother, Arthur?" Her voice was mesmerizing, like a snake.

"Merlin has already showed me my mother…"

"Yes, but every powerful magic-user has only one chance to call the dead. Emrys has used his, but I haven't. It wouldn't be a problem for me to use it to make you meet your mother one more time…I'd do everything for one of my own"

Arthur was so tempted. Morgause's proposal was so appealing. Everything would be perfect if he accepted. But there was still something that didn't seem right.

"I've just noticed that you didn't include Merlin in your idyllic picture…" His eyes hardened, "I WON'T HELP YOU KILL HIM!"

Her jaw clenched for less than a second, before opting for pleasant smile once again, "I said nothing about killing him. Of course not. I would never kill my kin. However, as you can presume, I don't like very much, so I was thinking about him as…more like your prize for freeing me…"

"What?"

"Imagine it, Prince Arthur. All of us finally free of that tyrant Uther, together as a family, our child with his parents…and Emrys at your feet, as your pet, forced to do everything you order him to do. You would make him pay for all the pain he caused you at Avalon Castle for a whole year!"

Arthur got very angry at those words and stood up abruptly. His eyes wild. "HE DIDN'T HURT ME! He saved me! He gave me a home, a propose, new friends, a sister…he makes me feel special…he makes me feel loved…" He was almost crying by then.

"NO, YOU FOOLISH BOY! He has _manipulated_ you – still does – _brainwashed_ you, turned you into his _bitch_! Can't you see he is _using_ you?!" She was yelling.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, panting. "That's untrue. That was what YOU would have done!" He scoffed, "Yes, he told me what you'd have done in the other future if he hadn't stopped you. You'd have tried to manipulate me into killing my father in the most foolish way possible, which would have probably caused me more harm than good, and then, you would have succeeded into brainwashing by sister Morgana into doing your bidding, condemning her to a life full of loneliness, bitterness and hate…as you're trying to do now with me…" His voice was so cold after this realization.

Morgause cursed herself. She should have known that mentioning Emrys would have been a mistake; his hold on the prince was too strong for her to destroy in one go. But when she had noticed that Arthur was falling into her trap, her eagerness to get free after almost _four years_ had made her go too far too soon. And now it was probably too late to repair the damage in order to try again another day.

"Arthur, you're wrong…listen to me…"

"NO! I'm done listening to your lies…and you're done talking" He held up the gag once again.

"No, wait…no, I-mmphphmm" Her sounds were muffled by the gag that Arthur was tying behind her head angrily.

"You have played with the wrong Pendragon, my dear…just wait until I tell Merlin what you have tried to do. He won't be very happy…"

And he was right. When a few days later Arthur told him everything, Merlin was quite pissed off with the High Priestess. However, since he couldn't physically punish her due to the baby, he just informed her that the gag would never come off again and that he would just use magic to put food and water in her stomach, something that - Arthur told her - was quite unpleasant, according to his personal experience.

On the other hand, Arthur's punishment for disobeying Merlin's orders and almost believing the witch was delivered by the warlock himself in the Prince's chambers later that evening.

The blond didn't walk right for days after.

 **00000**

A month later, i.e. when Morgause was **five months** pregnant, Merlin was in the cave, conducting an experiment with a cauldron, when Arthur dashed downstairs and joined him, breathless. He was panting heavily, as if he had run for miles.

"Hey, Arthur. What are you doing already here? Weren't you going to spend the afternoon with Morgana?" Asked the warlock while keeping studying the green potion he was preparing.

That morning, Morgana had left to visit her adoptive father Gorlois's grave. She had asked Arthur to accompany her, but the prince had already previous commitments, so he hadn't been able to go. However, he had promised that he would join her later, so they could have a pick-nick before returning to the castle together. But now Arthur was already back, only half an hour after departing.

Since only silence had answered him, Merlin looked up and noticed for the first time Arthur's pale face and shaking figure. He frowned, worried, and reached the blond. He took his face between his hands.

"Darling? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Arthur shook his head. Then, he took a deep breath. "I- I was riding in the forest toward Lord Gorlois's grave, when I came across a group of dead knights, Camelot knights. At first I thought that it was one of our patrols, but then I recognized them. They were Morgana's guards. The ones that had gone with her in my place…all dead!"

Now Merlin was concerned too, "Arthur, is Morgana…?"

"No, thanks God. I found a parchment on one of the men. She has been kidnapped! Please, HELP ME, Merlin!"

"Who took her?"

Arthur's eyes filled with hate and worry, "Sarrum, the King of Amata"


	12. the battle of Morgana's soul - pt 1

"I see you've managed to take the Lady Morgana" Said the hooded man.

"Of course. My men are the best mercenaries of the five kingdoms. Camelot Guards didn't stand a chance against them!" King Sarrum gloated.

He and his hooded guest were sitting in front of one another in the throne room of his castle at Amata, capital of the Kingdom, and they were sipping red wine. The room was in semi-darkness and decorated with stuffed human heads: Sarrum's old enemies.

"And where is she now?"

The King smirked; there was no mercy in his eyes, "She is where beasts like her should be: in a _well_ "

The stranger raised his head and growled, "Remember the deal, Sarrum. She is not to be harmed!"

He waved a hand in dismissal, "I know, I know. However, I have never promised that I would leave her free to walk around. She is a _witch_ and most importantly, she is a _Pendragon_. They are not to be trusted, NEVER! Therefore, as long as she stays here, she's to be heavily restrained with anti-magic shackles around her wrists and neck and locked in the well, whose walls are made with a special stone that blocks any form of magic outside and makes it impossible to scry! No compromise on this..."

"Indeed. Does this mean that I can do whatever I want with her?"

Sarrum grinned, "Of course. I have promised after all, haven't I? She is yours, provided that you don't kill her. I very much need her in order to hold dear old Uther by the balls and to force him to do what I want, so that things can go my way. I really have to thank you for coming here days ago and suggesting that kidnapping his daughter would be useful to me…"

"It was nothing. I just thought that we could both benefit from Lady Morgana's presence here. You because you can use her as a hostage against her father; me… well…let's just say I'd like to spend some time-alone with the Princess…"

The King laughed, "What an evil mind you have for a child…you remind me so much of me!"

The other snapped, "I'M NOT A CHILD! I'm 16, almost 17. I'm a man!"

"I'm sure of that, boy" Chuckled Sarrum, mocking.

The hooded figure stood up at that, barely containing his anger, "Well, My Lord, if it is not a problem for you, I would like to go and see the Lady..." He gritted.

"Go ahead. I can understand your eagerness. She is a beautiful woman. Have fun, my friend..." He leered.

He bowed and left the room, fuming. But as he was walking out of the castle, he could not help himself but smile at how easy it had been to convince Sarrum to kidnap Morgana. The old fool of a King believed that he was just a horny kiddo that wanted the Princess of Camelot just to have his way with her, like a pervert… and to be honest, he was letting him think that to avoid uncomfortable questions. But the truth was that he had other plans for her and none regarded lust…well, not _that_ kind of lust at least.

The stranger finally reached the meadow where Sarrum's famous pits were. He went toward the only one patrolled by guards. He ordered them to open the top and when they did, he looked down.

Morgana Pendragon was at the bottom of the well, chained and with her back against the wall, her legs bent against her chest. She looked up when moonlight penetrated the darkness around her. Blinking, she saw a black figure staring down at her and started screaming…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? LET ME GO…I'm Morgana Pendragon, Princess of Camelot…LET ME GO!"

He smiled, "Don't be afraid, My Lady…I'm your friend…" He lowered the hood and kneeled on the edge of the hole. "…My name's Mordred!"

 **00000**

' _Uther Pendragon, you have disappointed me very much._

 _Once I thought you were a strong king, who knew how to address_ _certain_ _matters. I considered you a loyal ally in the holy fight against magic, a plague that has been infesting our lands for far too long._

 _But now you've become weak, for the love of that witch you call daughter, and you've betrayed me… and no one gets away after such an insult against my person._

 _If you want the adorable Lady Morgana back, alive and_ _unharmed_ _, you'd better do exactly as I say._

 _ **Re-establish the laws against magic and start a second Great Purge. Burn sorcerers and witches and drown their children.**_

 _Morgana will remain my_ _guest_ _until I'm satisfied with your return to your old ways._

 _Best regards,_

 _Your old friend, King Sarrum of Amata'_

Uther violently slammed the parchment on the long table, where all his council members were sat after being summoned for an emergency meeting a few minutes after Arthur had returned with the terrible news.

"Look here! Look at this!" He screamed.

"My Lord, the knights have already left to try and rescue the Princess and…" Spoke Sir Leon.

"Sarrum is not an idiot! He must have hidden her where no one would find her…no, Sir Leon, I need the knights to look for every magic-user in the kingdom and to drag them here, so I can BURN them and have my Morgana back!" Uther yelled, punching the table.

Everyone stared at him, shocked and gasping. No one dared to talk.

Arthur stood up and look at the king in the eyes, "Father, you can't be serious…"

"I'm MORE than serious, Arthur! If killing all that filthy sorcerers means having Morgana returned to us safe and sound, so be it!" Uther looked crazy, the eyes of a mad man.

"Father…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! I'm you King! You do what I tell you to! Don't you want your sister back? Don't you love her? How can you be so heartless?"

"Right, you kill all magic-users - something you failed to do in the past when you really meant it, so I don't see how you'll manage it now – and then what? Do you really think that Sarrum would let Morgana go once he sees that by using her he can turn you into his puppet? First the second Great Purge, then he'll ask something else from you: maybe to give him all our treasures, our lands; he loves slavery, so he may even demand you to sell him some of our subjects, and so on…HE WON'T STOP, Father. He'll never give us Morgana back! Knowing him, he would rather kill her first…The only way to save her is rescuing her ourselves!"

"But he'll kill her if we don't bow to his will!"

"He won't! First, because killing her won't do him any good; he would just lose his advantage. Second, because we are going to make him believe we ARE doing his bidding…"

Everyone turned toward him, eager to listen to their beloved Prince's plan. They knew he would find a clever solution, unlike the king.

"What do you mean?" Asked Uther suspicious, voicing the question that everyone wanted to make.

"We deceive him. We send out the knights in patrols to find and bring magic-users, Druids would be better, here. It would look like we are arresting them. However, we won't kill them. We'll ask their help to find Morgana: by scrying, by using tracking spells…I don't know…just... _magic_ …something that Sarrum doesn't have, _our_ advantage! In case Sarrum has spies here, we can set some fake bodies on fire at the stake, or dress our criminals already convicted to death like druids before executing them... So it will seem like we are carrying his orders and he hopefully won't hurt Morgana... At least, this should give us enough time to find her and to save her..."

Even before he was done explaining his plan, all the nobles were nodding, approving. Arthur had no doubt they would side with him. The only one who still didn't look convince was his father, of course. But Uther knew that he didn't stand a chance with the Council and his own son against him.

Therefore, he had no choice, "All right, then…we'll do this your way…for now. But remember, Arthur, if Morgana dies, the pyre will be set on fire for you!"

That said, and after one last cold stare toward his son, the King left the Room.

Arthur ordered Leon to prepare the men for his plan; all the while, he kept staring at his father's back. _How could he have admired that man all his life? Why had he never seen what a pathetic man he was?_ In that moment, his hatred for his father grew, but it didn't upset him. And for the first time, the fact that once again his father preferred Morgana to him did nothing to him, because Uther meant _nothing_ to him. He didn't _need_ him anymore. He only needed Merlin, his approval and his love.

… **...**

Arthur went down to the cave after the meeting, where he found Merlin. He was bend forward, facing the water source at the end of the cave.

"Please, tell me you've found something" The blond asked, frustrated by the whole situation. He kept running his hands through his hair.

"Not yet…but I've just getting started…"

The brunet's hand was drawing circles in the water, as he murmured enchantments. When he ended one circle, the imagines in the water changed. Right now, he was observing the Forest of Ascetir in Essetir, if Arthur wasn't mistake.

"Why that Forest? It isn't in the Kingdom of Amata"

"True. But at the moment the Kingdom of Essetir is a land without a real ruler since I kidnapped and killed King Cenred…A perfect place to hide someone like Morgana, I reckon; especially if you know that Uther would more likely sent a rescue party to Amata than Essetir…"

Arthur scoffed, "As if Uther was that brave. No, he is _coward_!" He spat. "I barely managed to force him to wait, to give us more time, before starting a damn Witch Hunt!"

Merlin turned toward him, "If someone can go against a king, Arthur, that's you" He lifted his head and Arthur didn't lose time and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, sighing happily at Merlin's trust.

"And if someone can find my sister, that's you, love…however, I have sent the knights to fetch some Druids. They may be able to help you…"

Merlin lifted his eyebrows, "None of them is as powerful as me, but since they are the ones that had taught me how to scry, I suppose it won't hurt to have their assistance…even more when I'll start looking under every rock of Amata soon after finishing with Essetir…"

Arthur nodded, even though he felt like chocking, "She-Morgana will be all right, won't she? I'll see her again, right?"

Merlin took his hand and caressed it with a thumb. He looked at Arthur in the eyes, determined, dark. "I'll make sure of it! And may the Goddess have mercy on Sarrum's soul when I finally find her"

* * *

 **000000**

* * *

 **A MONTH LATER** (Morgause is six months pregnant)

"Chain her to the ceiling!" Mordred sharply ordered to the guards that only a few minutes before had dragged Morgana from the well to this cell in the dungeons.

It was nothing new. Every day for the past two weeks, Morgana would be taken in that wet and dirty cell, where Mordred would start torturing her, physically and mentally, in order to weak her enough to convince her to join him against Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. However, he hadn't been doing it this way since the beginning. At first, he had visited Camelot Princess in the pit every few hours every day and had tried to persuade her with nice words and gentle manners…

" _My Lady, how are you feeling?" Mordred gently whispered as he kneeled in front of her, barely fitting in that thin well._

" _What do you think?" She snapped with a note of sarcasm in her voice, as she pulled at the chains tying her wrists._

 _His face softened, "I'm sorry about them…I don't want to hurt you"_

" _You have a strange way of showing it!" She snorted, "So, what do you want from me? Are you going to use me for ransom against my father?"_

 _"Oh, no, My Lady... I don't give a fuck about Uther or your brother... I only care about_ _you_ _!"_

 _She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"_

 _He moved even closer and looked at her in the eyes, "Because you and I have a destiny together! Mordred and Morgana, united in evil! You are to be the most powerful witch of all times, the Last High Priestess, feared even by the bravest men. Your enemies will whisper your name with the same mix of awe and fear with which you speak of a Goddess…mortals will coward away from you just with a gaze, feeling you power! And I'm to help you achieve this, your most loyal ally, your champion…"_

 _Morgana stared at him a while. Then she burst out laughing, "Really, kiddo, where did you hear such nonsenses?! Ahahhahaa…I don't even remember the last time I laughed so much…"_

 _Mordred's face hardened, "I'm not joking! I can help you become who you really are, Morgana. I can help you overpower and destroy your greatest enemies, Emrys and Arthur…don't you want to become Queen of Camelot and Albion?"_

 _She snorted, "Why should I? Do you really think I would betray my family and my friends for something so trivial in comparison like power? Mordred, you're insulting me…"_

Mordred frowned as he remembered that first interaction between him and Morgana. After that first failure, he had returned to her quite often, always with new well-studied speeches to corrupt her, but she had refused him every single time. At some point, he had had enough and decided it was time to try the hard way with her. And that was how the torture sessions had begun and Mordred had been using them to make Morgana's hatred for Arthur grow: he would turn into the blond Prince of Camelot with magic and torture her… flogging and mocking were his usual weapons. But despite all that, she still resisted him…

He truly couldn't understand how!

He had known of their destiny for a while now. When Emrys had started kidnapping Arthur's enemies, Mordred had felt a change in the world and, curious, he had sneaked into the tend of Iseldir, the leader of his Druid camp, and looked into one of the crystals of the Crystal Cave that Iseldir possessed. It had showed him his destiny - or at least how it should have been - including that of all the people involved in this story. At the time, he had been happy that Emrys was changing his destiny, since it was so dark. But then, the great warlock had come for him and had made his life a living hell during his time in his castle at Avalon, his own and that of some people dear to Mordred, like Alvarr and Kara. Since then, his anger toward Emrys had grown day after day, blooming into pure hate when some months ago Alvarr and Kara died. It was then that Mordred swore to have his revenge, to embrace his true self, to destroy Emrys and all that he held dear, i.e. Arthur Pendragon. And by doing so, he would also return destiny to its rightful path…

However, he couldn't do it alone. He was never supposed to do it alone…and ironically, it had been Emrys himself to direct him toward his destined ally. The older wizard had killed or imprisoned all his possible allies…all but one: Morgana.

And here they were.

As he looked at her chained and bruised figure, Mordred was very confused. Morgana was destined to walk the Path of Darkness. She was born to be easily corrupted by its temptations and bittersweet power. By now, her heart was supposed to be already cold as stone, full of hate and evil, with or without Mordred's help. And yet, it wasn't…On the contrary, she was full of light and of the strength that only heroes should possess.

 _What the hell has Emrys done to her?_ He was certain the older wizard was behind her change.

Shaking his head, he straightened his back, turned into Arthur Pendragon once again and approached her, holding a whip in a hand and tapping it against the other palm.

"So, sister, are you ready to play our game?" Mordred/Arthur taunted her, delivering ten fast lashes to her back.

"Go fuck yourself!" She was panting due to her effort not to cry. She was in pain and could feel she was weakened. This had been going on for so long.

Mordred/ Arthur laughed in her face, "I can do whatever I want! I'm the crown prince, after all. I'm Uther's heir, not you. I'm the future King. All the power is in my hand. You are _nothing_ , Morgana, you are powerless, weak, pathetic. All you will ever be in your life is a doll, a pawn in a men's game. What should I force you to do when I'm king? Let's see…I may use you to entertain my guests and my knights after a battle; I may marry you off to some old man to strengthen an alliance…would you like that, sis?"

She looked at him in the eyes, "I want nothing to do with your games, Mordred…"

"I'm not Mordred. I'm your dear brother, Arthur…the man that hates you more than anyone"

Morgana managed a smile, even though her lips were trembling due to her tiredness and pain. She knew she was about to break, but wouldn't go down that easily. "No, you are not Arthur. No matter all your efforts, I never thought you were him, not for a second! And do you want to know why?" She smiled, "Because of your eyes: they are cold like ice. On the other hand, my brother's eyes are warm, full of kindness and compassion. Even when he is angry, his eyes always seem like a summer sky, clear, beautiful, and able to make you feel safe. You'll never be like him... you will never achieve his greatness... _pathetic_!"

At that, Mordred returned himself, seeing the uselessness of this false. He moved so close to her that Morgana could feel his breath on her face.

"Why can't you understand? Yes, Arthur is the hero, but no one can be a hero without someone fighting against him and all he stands for…and that's us: _we_ are the _villains_ of the story. None of us can choose our destiny, Morgana, and none of us can escape it!"

"I'm afraid, you don't know me that well if you think I'm going to allow _destiny_ to decide my fate for me. No one can tell me what to do or how to live my life! _I am free!_ and I choose the path of light…I. WILL. _NEVER_. BETRAY. ARTHUR!" She spat in his face, hitting his cheek. "…if you want to be the villain so badly, do it ALONE!"

Her eyes were wet. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She knew she had gone too far this time and that she had no more strength, but she wouldn't be Morgana Pendragon if she didn't live according to her own motto _'Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the Consequences_ '

Mordred removed the spit from his cheek with a thumb. Then, his eyes darkened and ugly lines formed on his face, as he became anger and anger. He snapped and totally lost it.

For the next four hours, he tortured her mercilessly. He used the whip so much it broke; he punched and kicked her repeatedly, and in the end, he branded her with red hot metal sticks.

When Morgana finally passed out, he stopped. He was panting and sweating. His arm hurt from the effort. He looked down at her battered blue-black body, especially at her back, dripping with blood from where he had flogged her. It would leave scars that would never fade. He kneeled next to her on the floor. He would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the very slight movement of her chest.

He breathed deeply to calm himself and smirked, because he saw it. Before fainting, Morgana had broken. She was his to put back together as he saw fit. But that had to wait until she woke up.

He pointed to some guards to lift her body, "Take her back to her well…the fun will begin soon!"

 **00000**

At Camelot, Arthur was entering into Gaius's tower, where he had put Merlin and the Druids that were helping to find Morgana. Merlin had preferred to work in the physician's chambers instead of the cave so not to risk anyone finding Morgause.

The brunet was currently watching the water inside a tub with a trouble expression. The other druids were laying all around the chambers, sleeping. They must be exhausted, Arthur supposed. They had been working nonstop for the last month, thus without result.

"How come you're still awake, love?" Arthur asked Merlin, pointed at the others.

"Oh, scrying requires a lot of magic and I have definitely more magic than all of them put together"

The blond smiled, proud, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, "Please, love, tell me you've found something…I think I can't hold my father back for much longer. Just now, I've found him in his chambers about to sign a law to abolish magic once again, behind the Council back. I've managed to stop him just in time by rushing in with the knights and by threatening to dethrone him. When he saw that none of the soldiers obeyed his order to arrest me, he backed down. But that won't stop him for much longer, neither him nor the Council, which is starting to get upset..."

Merlin looked up at him sadly, "I'm sorry, darling, but I still can't find her…it's as if she is no longer on this planet. I mean, I checked _everywhere_. She has vanished!"

Arthur was terrified, "Are you saying that... no, no... she cannot be dead! She is my sister, my friend... she cannot have gone where I won't be allowed to see her ever again!"

Merlin frowned at Arthur's last words: _not be allowed to see her…allowed…_

"ARTHUR! You are a genius!" Merlin jumped up, beaming.

"What?" the blond asked confused, as he wiped his nose, since he had started to cry.

"That's it! Until now we have been focusing on trying to _see_ her, but what if she is where we _aren't allowed_ to see her for some reason? There are few places and materials that can block magic…"

Arthur nodded, "I see…and how can this conclusion help us?"

"Well, instead of focusing on the images in the water, I'll only use magic to 'see'. Think of it as an overflowing river; what happens when it meets an obstacle? It surrounds it and finds another way to pass. I will do the same with my magic. I will make it flow into the earth and I will know when it meets an obstacle, that is, one of those rare places that block magic outside. If Morgana is alive, she will be probably there... it is the only explanation! Instead of looking where magic can go, we'll looking for her where magic can't go!"

They moved to the tub once again, before Merlin continued, "All right, I'll make it so that you can see where my magic is going through the water. You'll see it as a melt gold light. Therefore, if you see a black spot in the middle of the gold, it's a place where magic can't go. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded, "I do, go ahead. Do your best, love"

Merlin concentrated. He put his hands flat on the floor and pushed his magic into the earth, spreading it everywhere. At the same time, Arthur could see the water in the tub turning gold and moving along with Merlin's magic, as if it was flying over Albion.

"Merlin! A black spot!" Shouted Arthur, when he saw the golden light leaving a huge black blur behind it.

"That's the Crystal Cave, impossible to track by magic. That's why mine can't enter it, as it's doing with the earth around it"

They found another dark spot: it was the Isle of the Blessed. Then Merlin announced he was entering the Kingdom of Amata.

"Here… Look at that, Merlin! What are they?"

The warlock looked at the water. It was showing five black circles, close to one another.

"I don't know…I'm outside King Sarrum's castle"

"Oh, I know what they are! Sarrum's pits. That sadist likes to throw his enemies in wells and to leave them there for years before killing them…even Uther has always been horrified by them"

"Well, I'd say they are a perfect place to hide someone like the Princess of Camelot, especially if they are anti-magic"

"Do you really think Morgana is there?"

"My instincts tell me so… I guess I'll find out pretty soon"

That said, Merlin stood up and started to walk to the door. Intent clear.

"Wait, Merlin. I'm coming with you!"

"No. We can't both go. You have to stay here, Arthur. Our son needs you. Let me deal with Sarrum. With my powers I'll be faster to rescue Morgana"

Arthur wasn't happy, but had to admit he was right. He stepped in his personal space and kissed him deeply on the lips, "Be careful, my love. Before leaving, could you promise me something, please?"

"Everything, my darling…"

"You must make sure that Sarrum's last moment are filled with agony!" The Prince growled.

Merlin smirked evilly, "Oh trust me, they will be, you know me. All you have to worry about is telling Gwen to prepare a warm bath for when Morgana is back in a few hours and for you to wait for me in your chambers, naked on the bed and already loosen up. You know I get horny after a bloodshed!"

Then, he was gone.

 **00000**

"How is your time with the Lady going, Mordred?" Asked Sarrum during dinner that evening after sunset.

"Good, my Lord. She has finally broken. Tomorrow I'll work on making her truly mine…"

"I thought…"

BAM

Their conversation was interrupted by violent thuds and screams of terror coming from outside. They looked at each other, puzzled. A guard rushed into the hall.

"My King, they are attacking us. FIRE!"

"Who is attacking us?"

" _DRAGONS!_ " The guard ran away, terrified.

Mordred and Sarrum frowned, but then an orange light filled the room. They ran to the window to see what the hell was going on. In fact, pillars of fire were descending from the sky, hitting various parts of the castle and of the lower town. People were running loose, screaming, scared.

The two men looked up toward the sky and met a terrifying sight: at least ten black Wyverns were flying over the city, eating men, and among them, there were two dragons, which were spitting fire: a big golden dragon with a rider on his back, and a smaller white one.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" Yelled the King.

But Mordred was ignoring him. All his attention was fixed on the rider of the golden dragon. He would recognize him everywhere. He growled, " _EMRYS!_ "

.

.

"Can you feel his presence in the castle, Young Warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, as he, Merlin and Aithusa were watching the wyverns attacking the city.

"I can…" Hissed Merlin.

"The Druid Boy…he is trying to fulfil his destiny. The one you are working so hard to change. He is dangerous…remember, an alliance of Mordred and Morgana would be the end, and he is already working on having the witch on his side…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

"Then you better hurry, Merlin... he's trying to escape"

"Oh no, he isn't!"

Merlin opened his arms and started to enchant. A shield in the shape of a cupola enveloped the castle. It would prevent anyone, magical or not, to get out.

"Done. He's not going anywhere. Let's go to Morgana!"

.

.

"Who the fuck is this Emrys fellow that is daring to attack _me_?" Sarrum yelled.

"Someone you don't want to face when he's pissed off!" Stated Mordred, who was started to get scared. He still wasn't strong enough to fight Emrys, not yet. Especially if this had twelve dragons or something similar at his service. "I'm out of here!"

He tried to teleport away, but when he reached the ceiling, he found a wall preventing him from escaping. He fell like a sack of potatoes on the floor.

Sarrum laughed, as he approached him, "It looks like we'll be in each other's company for a little longer, _sorcerer_ "

.

.

Kilgharrah landed in the meadow next to the castle. Merlin dismounted and he and Aithusa headed for the pits, while the older dragon returned to control the situation from the sky.

As he walked, Merlin used his mind control to open all the wells he met, allowing prisoners to escape, but none of them was Morgana. In the end, he reached the last trapdoor and blew it up. He peered inside and there, chained to the wall, was Morgana, unconscious.

He used magic to break the anti-magic shackled and to levitate her out of the well. When she was finally outside, Merlin took her in his arms, leaning her against his lap, and studied her. He gasped in front of her appearance. She was full of serious bruises, old and new; infected burns and cuts; some of her fingers were broken and her face was covered with dried blood and was swollen, especially the eyes. When Merlin moved his hand from behind her, it came out red: blood. He turned her on her side and stared at her back. The skin had come off due to the continuous whips and the wounds were bleeding.

"Oh, Morgana... what has he done to you?" Whispered the warlock, very worried. She was clearly dying.

Without another word, he picked her up, touched Aithusa's head and teleported all of them on a hill facing the city. There, he put Morgana down, thinking of the right spell to heal her better, but Aithusa anticipated him.

The dragoness stepped forward and breathed healing magic on Morgana. Merlin looked as her physical wounds disappeared, healed. Only the red signs left by the shackles remained visible around her wrists and neck.

Slowly, the Princess woke up. She saw Merlin and stiffed instinctively. She hadn't recognized him and was about to have a panic attack. It was obvious she thought he was Mordred.

"Calm down, My Lady. It's all right. I'm Emrys. I came here to save you. Arthur sent me"

At hearing her beloved brother's name, Morgana calmed down a little. "Arthur?" Her voice was hoarse, after screaming for hours in the torture chamber.

"Yes, Arthur. He is so worried about you. He can't wait to have you back and…"

Merlin stopped, when he noticed she wasn't listening to him anymore. Something else had caught her attention. She was looking at the little white dragon in wonder and Aithusa was watching her in return in the same way.

Merlin smiled, "She is Aithusa. She is almost three. Even though now she's no taller than a pony, she'll become a majestic big dragon one day…"

The two female beings didn't acknowledged him. They kept staring at each other and Merlin could see it. He could see the newborn bond between them. It wasn't exactly the same as the one between a Dragon and a Dragonlord, but there was definitely something there. For him, it wasn't hard to see that Morgana and Aithusa's souls were _sisters._ Two creatures of the Old Religion, so different and yet so similar: passions reigned in their hearts; they were so strong and beautiful, but at the same time, so easy to hurt because of their ability to give everything they had in what they did or believed in, but not easy to break.

As he watched Morgana reaching out with a trembling weak hand and caressing Aithusa's face and Aithusa purring in contentment at that gesture, Merlin knew he could leave them alone for a few minutes. They would take good care of each other.

"I apologize, ladies, I have to leave for a few minutes. I have to deal with two little bugs now. I'll be right back"

That said, he vanished and reappeared in the Throne Room of the castle of Amata, right in front of Sarrum and Mordred.

The two men stared at him with wide opened eyes and stepped back. Merlin could almost smell their fear.

"Hello, dears…I see you've looked after my friend Morgana admirably. Why don't you play with me now?"

He smirked evilly.

 **00000**

As promised, Merlin returned to the hill after about ten minutes, very happy with himself. Morgana had moved from the sitting position he had left her in and was hugging Aithusa around the neck. She was still very pale. Merlin could see she hadn't recovered completely yet. Her body may have looked spotless, but she was still fragile inside. There were parts of her mind and her soul that not even dragon magic could heal; only time and love could.

"Don't worry, my Lady. No one can hurt you anymore; I've made sure of that. We can go home now"

"Wait…" Morgana's low and hoarse voice surprised him.

He watched as she stood up on trembling legs, leaning on Aithusa for support until she was sure she could hold herself up on her own. Slowly, very slowly, she stumbled toward the edge of the hill –Aithusa right by her side. She looked down at the castle and city that had held her captive, expressionless. Her black hair flowing in the wind around her.

No sounds.

Then she started panting. She was remembering every second in the well, in the torture chamber and in the Throne Room, where Sarrum had often forced her to parade among his knights naked and defenceless.

She had promised herself then that she would never feel like that ever again.

She finally felt her magic at its full potential and suddenly, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Her eyes turned pure melt gold, as she let go of all her pain **(A.N.: Image this like when Morgana screams with Morgause in her arms at the end of episode 3x13)**. The earth shook and a wave of energy left her body, travelling fast toward the city.

The once feared and huge castle of Amata crumbled to pieces, stone after stone, and so did every building of the city. The ground opened under the feet of the screaming people, who ended up swallowed in the cracks, never to be seen again.

Merlin was watching her carefully. It was obvious that her magic had finally awaken, after having remained asleep in her soul for so many years, oppressed, but not anymore. Now it was free, powerful and untameable, like its owner.

For a moment, Merlin feared this and what she was doing to the people of Amata would lead Morgana to her old evil ways, but after a thorough analysis, he breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was still pure and she hadn't kill everyone. Merlin sensed with his magic that she had spared all the people that were innocence and with a good heart. All the others didn't stand a chance. For the first time, Morgana acted as a High Priestess of Goodness and Justice.

Dust was all that remained of the corrupted Kingdom of Amata by the time Morgana had finished.

She collapsed to the ground, drained, and only managed to crawl to Aithusa, whom she hugged once again, leaning her head on her shoulder…and the dragon gently nuzzled her face against her raven hair in return.

Merlin nodded, "Well then, I'll say it's time to go now. Do you agree, Morgana?"

She did, but protested when Merlin tried to put her on Aithusa's back.

"She is too small! I'm too heavy for her!"

"It might seem so, but a three-years-old dragon can easily carry two men. Therefore, she won't have problems with just you"

Once Morgana was on, Merlin called Kilgharrah.

"Young Warlock, can we talk? Alone…"

"Of course" The brunet told Aithusa to go ahead, but not to go too far. She nodded and flew away with her precious cargo.

"What's wrong, Kil?"

"Merlin, I want to warn you. Be careful. The battle for Morgana Pendragon's soul isn't over yet"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"As I have already told you once, destiny doesn't like to be challenged or changed. It will try everything to return to what was supposed to be its rightful path, the one you lived in the alternative future. And to do that, destiny needs Morgana to be evil and to be against you and Arthur. To make her choose the dark path in this 'new' world too, destiny had made her long for her brother's power at the beginning, but you have stopped her by purifying her heart. Now, destiny has sent the druid boy to try to turn her, and once again, you've managed to save her…However, I'm telling you, Merlin, that destiny will try one more time to set everything right. Remain vigilant..."

"I will…"

 **00000**

Kilgharrah was right.

When Morgana lost control of her magic, in the depth of the cave under Camelot castle, a blond witch felt it, and she couldn't be happier.

At last, her sister's true magic had awaken, causing the opening of their bond too. The bond she and Morgana shared as sisters by blood and by magic…and with Morgana's mind very weak and unprotected at the moment, contacting her, despite Emrys's magical restrictions, wouldn't be a problem.

Morgause smiled.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we will also see what happened to Mordred and Sarrum**


	13. the battle of Morgana's soul - pt 2

After leaving Amata in ruins, Merlin and Morgana flew back to Camelot; he on Kilgharrah, her on Aithusa.

Merlin looked at the Princess, who was stroking Aithusa's neck gently as the wind ruffled her long dark hair, and he thought back at Kilgharrah's words and couldn't help but wonder what other forces would try to poison her soul and how or whether he would be able to stop them. He had to. She was too dangerous to have as an enemy. Besides, Arthur loved her…it would break his heart a betrayal from her part ( _again_ , thought the warlock gloomy) and Merlin would do literally everything to keep his love happy.

When they passed the borders of Camelot, flying over the beautiful White Mountains, Merlin contacted Arthur telepathically, _"Darling, I have Morgana"_

 _"Oh, thanks God ... are you okay?"_

 _"I am, but Morgana is still very weak. She will need all the help she can get. I wanted to tell you that we are almost there. We'll land in the courtyard in less than an hour"_

 _"Can't wait to see my father's face when you'll arrive here with Morgana and two dragons!"_ Arthur said, laughing.

 _"Me too!"_

 **00000**

Forty-five minutes later, the tall white towers of Camelot castle came into view and Morgana looked like she was about to panic.

Merlin told Kilgharrah to move faster, so he could fly by her side, "Are you all right, My Lady? You shouldn't be afraid…you're almost home"

She turned her head sideway to look at him, she was clearly sad, "It's not that I'm scared; I can't wait to see Arthur again, but…I - you must think I've lost my mind - I'm just not quite comfortable with the idea to part from Aithusa. She makes me feel so safe and happy. There's a special bond between us, I can feel it. It's the most powerful thing I've ever felt in my life. It saddens me to be away from her" She leaned down and softly kissed the dragoness's head.

Merlin smiled gently at that. "It doesn't surprise me at all. Dragons are ancient creatures, creatures of the Old Religion ... they can feel the magic in the earth, in the sky, in the sea ... and also in the people, even when they themselves cannot, and with some of them, they are able to establish a special bond, unexplainable, pure, wonderful, eternal. Why and how, we shall never know. Obviously, your and Aithusa's soul have recognized each other as _sisters_. It could be that your magic are alike or maybe it's because of something else... As I told you, it is a mystery... a fascinating mystery, in my opinion"

Despite being intrigued by this topic, just a word struck Morgana in the heart, " _Sisters_? Aithusa and I are sisters?" Morgana had always wanted a sister. A person with whom she could be herself without fear, with whom she could have an unbreakable bond... unexplainable, pure, wonderful, eternal.

Merlin smiled knowing at her, "Not by blood of course, but, yes, I'd say you are, on a deeper level. It is something rare, Morgana. You should feel lucky"

"I do. This is the nearest thing to a blood sister I have. I'd do anything for a sister of mine"

Merlin frowned a bit, "Do you really believe that blood is so important, Morgana? Do you believe that a person, even if evil, should be trusted, just because they share your own blood? For example, would you betray all your friends and people who love you, if your blood sister asked you to? Would you choose her, even if it meant abandoning everything else, including yourself?"

"I've always thought that you must do everything for family…"

"Well, family are the people who you belong with, in here…" He pointed his heart. "Blood is just a perk…at least this's what I think"

Morgana looked down, confused, "I have to think about this…you've given me much to consider, and I'm too tired now to figure it out with a clear mind"

Merlin nodded, "I hope for everyone's sake, especially yours, Morgana, you'll figure it out soon"

…

The two magic users landed in the courtyard of the castle of Camelot, in front of a frantic Uther, Gaius and a happy Arthur. They were waiting for them on the stone stairs.

Uther looked like someone who had just swallowed a sour lemon when he saw the two dragons so closed to himself and to his castle, but his face broke into a relieve smile as soon as he his eyes caught sight of his beloved daughter.

He ran to her side and helped her getting down from the white dragon, before hugging her.

"Morgana, my dear, you have no idea how happy I am to see you back home. You're safe and sound now. No one will hurt you anymore. How are you feeling? What has that monster of Sarrum done to you?"

The Princess wasn't listening to him. She didn't want Uther's comforting embrace. She didn't want to be touched by him. She looked over his shoulder and met Arthur's eyes, looking at him pleading and longing. She needed her brother, his solid presence, his protection…the only person with whom she could let go and just…cry.

Arthur seemed to understand her silent cry for help and stepped forward.

"Father, she seems slightly hurt and tired. Maybe we should let Gaius take a look at her…"

Gaius approached them and confirmed Arthur's words, "The Prince is right, my Lord. Princess Morgana is not badly injured, but she is very pale and obviously exhausted. I'd like to check on her, and maybe give her something to sleep peacefully and to regain her strength"

Uther reluctantly let Morgana go, nodding, and signaled to two guards to help Lady Morgana to her chambers, where the Court physician would examine her.

When she saw the guards coming closer, she panicked, not wanting to leave Aithusa.

Noticing her unwillingness, Merlin decided to intervene before she could make a scene in front of an emotionally unstable Uther, putting Aithusa, herself, him in danger, and therefore Arthur too, who surely would defend Merlin.

He spoke in her mind, " _My Lady, don't fret yourself. You'll see Aithusa again. I'll make sure of that. But we must be cautious. Don't be afraid. Whenever you are in danger, Aithusa will come to you…remember, there's a special soul-bond between the two of you…you will never be truly apart_ "

With great reluctance, Morgana nodded discretely and let herself be escorted into the castle by the guards and Gaius, but not before hugging Arthur, whispering to come to her as soon as possible in his ear, and receiving a gently kiss on the forehead from him.

Once she had disappeared behind the thick wooden doors, Uther turned to Merlin and gratefully nodded at him.

"I thank you, Lord Emrys, for returning someone so dear and near my heart to us. It's the second time you have provided great service to my family. Once again, I find myself in your debt. _Camelot_ is in your debt. But tell me, how did you know that we needed assistance and how did you know where Morgana was being held?" He asked suspiciously.

Merlin smiled inside, deciding to ignore Uther's tone, as well as the fact he had used the wrong title. Merlin was not a _Lord_. Merlin was a _King_ , not of a kingdom, but of Magic, meaning, the entire Earth and living beings, including Uther himself. He decided not to correct him because he knew what he would soon do to Uther and wanted to give him at least this small victory.

"My _Lord_ , when it had come to my attention that Lady Morgana had been kidnapped, I felt the need to help and used by abilities – modestly, stronger than most – to look for her, especially when the responsible was Sarrum, a man who has always been hostile and cruel to my people. The main reason that prompted me to do this is my loyalty to Camelot and its _true_ King"

He bowed, making everyone believe that he was talking about Uther, though in fact he was referring to Arthur obviously, who was looking at him with pure love and gratitude shining in his blue eyes.

Before Uther could answer, Merlin spoke again, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent matter that requires my attention, so it is best that I and my dragons leave immediately…Please, give my best regards to Lady Morgana when she feels better"

Relieved that those two monsters would leave his kingdom and that Emrys was not going to take advantage of his hospitality, Uther smiled, "I understand... the duties of a ruler never end, right? Well, thank you again, Lord Emrys, and have a safe trip"

Arthur stepped forward, "Thank you, King Emrys, for saving my sister and for what you have done for me... I felt at home in your castle. I must confess that I miss it quite a lot"

"And Avalon hasn't been the same since you left, Prince Arthur. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish to"

After a final bow, Merlin climbed on Kilgharrah and spoke to Arthur in his mind, " _I'll be back in a few hours, my love. Take care of Morgana, then go to your chambers and get ready for me ... leave the window open_ "

After Arthur's nod, he flew away.

 **00000**

Merlin landed in his castle garden and sent Kilgharrah and Aithusa to their well-deserved rest.

The warlock was immediately greeted by his wyverns, which screeched joyfully for his return.

"Hello, my sweet-hearts, did you guard our guests as I asked you?"

They cried even more enthusiastically and Merlin laughed, walking towards the deep well in the ground he had created when he had taken his guests back to his castle from Amata.

He lifted the top and looked down.

Mordred and King Sarrum were in front of the other, chained to the bottom of the pit, in the exactly same way they had restrained Morgana. Both of them were struggling, trying to get free, but it was useless.

He lowered himself in the pit, using magic to make room for himself between the two prisoners.

As soon as they saw him, they began to scream and grunt, insulting him and ordering him to release them.

"Now, why would I do that? You have to pay for what you have done to my love's sister!"

"Emrys, let me go. It's useless. You cannot stop me and kill me. It's my destiny to be Arthur Pendragon's doom!" Mordred told him, fully believing in the immutability of one's destiny.

"No if I've something to say about it. I've already changed destiny in many ways, Mordred. For example, I've managed to avoid the alliance between you and Morgana…a great achievement I'd say." Mordred tightened his lips, but Merlin wasn't over, "But you don't have to worry, little druid boy, I won't kill you…for now. I still have plans for you…" He turned around toward Sarrum and smiled. "Can't say the same for you, my lord. You are about to regret the day you decided to hunt my kind!"

"You filthy abomination! Let me go! Don't you know who I am? I'm the King of Amata…my army will raze this coven of monsters and I'll enjoy watching you burn!" Spat Sarrum.

Merlin threw his head back and laughed, "You foolish man! Right now, your beloved kingdom and army are nothing but dust…Amata is no more!"

At those words, something broke in Sarrum, and all life left his eyes – and probably his soul as well.

Merlin kept giggling. Then, he uttered a spell and a wooden box appeared in his hands. He opened it and showed its content to the former King.

"Do you see them? They are black beetles. I borrowed them from Edwin Muirden, an old guest of my castle, when he died. Now they are sleeping, but soon I'll wake them up, and then they will slowly eat your brain...you should die in agony in about 2-3 days…"

After staring at the man's terrified face for a few seconds, Merlin awoke the beetles by reading the spell on the top of the box, and watched with a sadistic satisfaction as they crawled into Sarrum's ear and burrowed into his brain.

Sarrum immediately started to scream and struggle.

Merlin turned to Mordred, who was pale and looked like he was about to faint as he watched the obvious pain and fear of his pit-mate.

"You should thank me, Mordred. I don't want you to feel alone. We are kin, after all. That's why I'm doing this to Sarrum. He'll keep you company as long as I need you alive, first with his screams, later with his corpse."

Ignoring Mordred's cries and pleas not to leave him there, Merlin exited the well. Before closing the top, he looked at the druid in the eyes.

"Oh, and Mordred…when you die, would you, please, tell Destiny he can kiss my ass?"

He locked the pit cover and the screams stopped, kept inside.

He looked at the night sky and breathed in deeply. Then he turned himself into a merlin hawk, with light blue feathers, slightly darker at the ends, and with gold eyes, surrounded by small yellow feathers, and flew toward Camelot, to his love.

 **00000**

Once Merlin reached Camelot once again, he went to Arthur's window and stood on the parapet, watching inside the room, unseen. What he saw made him smirked.

As ordered, Arthur was completely naked, his perfect muscles in plain sight, making him look like a Greek statue. He was on all fours on the bed, his knees spread wide. With one hand, he was holding himself up; with the other, he was fucking himself with the wooden butt plug Merlin had given him as a parting gift before returning to Camelot.

Oh, he was beautiful, an Adonis... look at the way he was pushing the plug in and out of his enchanting hole, as if he had done nothing but that all his life.

Unable to resist one more second, Merlin jumped into the room and turned back into a human; his light blue feathers became a long thighs-long silk tunic.

He approached the bed, where Arthur never stopped his ministrations, despite the fact he was obviously aware of Merlin's presence, and then whispered a spell to soundproofed the chambers.

"Look at you, My Heart…so beautiful…" The brunet whispered, as he caressed Arthur's back with light touches.

The prince moaned, overwhelmed by lust and by his soulmate's closeness. Only a little part of his brain managed to catch Merlin's next words.

"Move your hand from the plug. Lay your head on the mattress, along with your hands"

Of course Arthur obeyed. Once in position, he found himself with his ass in the air, at Merlin's mercy. Not that he minded.

The warlock circled the blond's asshole, well stretched by the butt plug still inside. Arthur whimpered. Then, he took the base of the plug and started to move it in and out, with slow and deep movements. In the meantime, he made conversation as if nothing strange was happening.

"How's Morgana?"

Arthur moaned, "Ah...Mmmph...she...she is still traumatized and tired...she didn't want to let me go and kept hugging me while crying against my chest. That's why it took me forever to return here and get ready... What about you? What did you do before coming here?"

Merlin smirked, "Oh, I was just explaining a thing or two to two very naughty boys…Now, stop talking…" He inserted a finger in him, next to the plug.

After groaning, the blond pushed back to meet Merlin's finger, receiving a slap on the buttocks in return. He screamed.

"You should know better. It's not your place to take the initiative…I'm the one in control…you just have to take whatever I give you and when I decide to give it to you…Do. You. Understand?" He marked each word with a slap.

"Y-yes, Master. Forgive me…"

"Of course, my darling…" He kissed both cheeks, now slightly red. Then, he stared to lick him: his opening around the plug, the perineum, his balls…and all the while, he kept finger-fucking him.

Arthur was trembling and whining, very sensitive. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing toward Merlin once again.

Merlin stopped, stepping back, and Arthur let out a frustrated sound, "You can't really help it, can you?" Merlin hissed, slapping his butt repeatedly.

Arthur sobbed, "S-sorry…but I-I want you, my Merlin, so much…please!"

The brunet scoffed, even if deep down he was pleased by the other's desperation for him. "Look at you…already begging me to take you, like a bitch in heat…is it what you are, Arthur? My slut?"

"YESSS…yes, that's what I'm…I'm your slut, Master…please, please, take me, fill my slutty hole with your big cock…flood me with your seed!" Arthur begged, wiggling his ass.

"Uhmmm…Yes, I'll have you, just not yet. Before that, you need to be punished for disobeying me, not once but twice"

The warlock took a knife from the dinner table and cut his thumb just a little. He kneeled on the floor and made a circle with his blood; then, he uttered an invoking spell and, under the prince's wide eyes, no less than ten long dark green tentacles emerged from the middle of the circle.

"W-what is that?" Arthur asked, confused, and also quite scared.

"These, my dear, are the tentacles of a magic sea monster living in the deepest waters of the ocean. It's kin of the Kraken and quite fond of the human's warmth. Unlike its giant squid cousin, its tentacles closely resemble a man's penis and are able to release a warm white fluid" Merlin smirked as he caressed one appendage. "It'll take care of you until you orgasm ten times"

He whispered something and the tentacles dashed toward the blond.

One of these took hold of Arthur's arms and directed them behind his back, tying his wrists together. Another one encircled his stomach and two other ones firmly wrapped his ankles tight. They lifted him off the bed.

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur squirming in vain against the restrains. He followed him as he was carried in midair to the opened window.

Now the blond was hovering over its opening, stretched out spread-eagled and with his cock and hole fully exposed.

Arthur panicked, "Merlin! Take me back inside, someone may s…mmphmmm"

Merlin's hand covered his mouth to stop him speaking and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Does it matter if someone sees you? Don't you want all your subjects to know what a slut their dear future king is?" Of course Merlin would allow no one to see his beloved Arthur like this; he was only his, after all. That's why he had enchanted the window, so that if someone was to look up, all they would see was darkness, like any window of a bedroom that someone was sleeping in. However, there was no need to tell Arthur that... _where would the fun be otherwise?_ "You know, I prefer your mouth when it's busy with something more than complaining all the time"

The moment his hand moved from his mouth and before Arthur had the chance to speak, a tentacle forced its way past Arthur's lips and down his throat, making him choke for a moment. Then, Merlin caressed Arthur's parted lips with a finger.

"Oh, so hot…but we're not done yet"

Arthur moaned around his gag as a tentacle wrapped his cock and began caressing it, and two of them started to play with his nipples. He tried to struggle from his tight bonds, but was firmly held in place. He was going nowhere. Then, he stiffed when he saw a tentacle hovering down behind him and felt its tip stroking his bared arse.

He screamed, but relaxed a bit when he remember he was already loosed and that the appendages were warm wet. They wouldn't hurt him.

Then, the tentacle started to push against his entrance and forced its way past his tight ring of muscles. Arthur moaned as he felt it going deeper and deeper until it reached that special spot that made him see stars. However, none of the tentacles in him were moving yet.

Merlin stepped forward and looked at him intensely. Gagged and helplessly restrained, Arthur was breathtaking. The brunet could come by the sight alone, but he controlled himself. This was a punishment, after all. There'd be time for his turn to enjoy the tightness of his divine heat.

"Well, my darling, have fun. I'll be right here behind you, enjoying the show"

His eyes turned gold and the tentacles began to withdraw and thrust into Arthur relentlessly, causing him to move up and down, following the hard and fast rhythm of the thrusts, and to let out a muffled scream.

Merlin sat at the prince's desk and decided to complete the paper work Arthur hadn't finished yet while he listened to his moaning and to the sounds of the tentacles penetrating his flesh.

This went on for almost two hours. Merlin's concentration was sporadically interrupted by Arthur's moans around the tentacle still stuffed in his mouth when he came or by his even higher and panic whining when a guard walked into the courtyard and looked toward the window.

Whenever a tentacle was satisfied, releasing a white substance in Arthur's holes, it slipped away from his body and the prince was given barely a moment to catch his breath before he was filled again with a new appendage.

When he orgasmed ten times, as promised, Merlin stopped the torture. He ordered the tentacles to gently lay Arthur on the bed, before removing the blood from the floor and making the sea monster disappear.

He approached the bed and looked at his inhabitant. The blond was covered in semen, sweat, and was shivering for having been overstimulated for hours. Merlin could see his wide-open and inviting entrance. He stroked his face and Arthur trembled even more, too sensitive.

"Perfect" Merlin whispered. "Now you know that you mustn't get ahead of yourself. I know what you want, how to satisfy you. I and only I can make you whole. Do you understand?"

Arthur was so exhausted, his body hurt, but in a pleasant way. He could only nod, knowing that Merlin was right. He was _always_ right.

"Then, my love, open up to me... let me into your soul"

Arthur eagerly spread his leg, as if he was opening the door of his own soul, the place where he wanted to keep Merlin, cuddling him, safe and sound.

The brunet thrust in him in one long go. Then he repeated the action again and again, rubbing firmly against his prostate. He found no resistance.

Arthur moaned and dragged Merlin toward him for a devouring kiss that soon turned gentle, light as a feather, but filled with promises of eternal love.

.

.

Later, while they were cuddling and Arthur had already fallen asleep, Merlin sat up. He had heard a voice in his head. A voice that shouldn't be audible.

He smirked and silently stood up. He put his shirt and one of Arthur trousers on and walked out of the chamber, already knowing where to go and what was happening.

 **00000**

Morgana continued to toss in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her soul and mind were in turmoil... had been since Arthur had left her rooms a few hours before. She had felt so safe with her brother near. He had held her in his muscular arms and she had felt once again the little girl who used to run to her brother when she was scared or had a nightmare.

Thinking about him and Aithusa, Morgana tried to fall asleep. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

" _Morgana…sister…"_

The Princess opened her eyes. A feminine voice had spoken in her head. "W-what?"

" _Sister…"_

"Who are you?"

" _Sister…"_

"Why are you calling me sister?"

" _Come to me, sister, my dear Morgana…Come to me"_

She stood up and wore her white dressing gown before leaving her bedroom.

She walked through the desert halls. Somehow, she instinctively knew where to go, as if the voice that kept repeating her name was calling her own blood.

She descended the stairs to the dungeons, careful not to be seen by the guards. At the entrance of the cells, she saw a huge wooden gate.

 _"Sister"_

She had to go there.

Opening it quietly, she went down stairs, until she reached a cave. She looked around, impressed by its size… she had to be under the castle.

 _"I 'm down here, sister..."_

The voice seemed louder now.

Morgana found a way to go down and soon reached a flat area on the bottom of the cave. What she saw shocked her: the place had some furniture, but above all it had a bed, on which lay a woman with long blond hair and whose pregnancy was quite obvious.

She gasped and ran to the woman. As she ungagged her, she started babbling, "W-Who are you? Who did this to you? Why are you here?"

As soon as her mouth was free, Morgause talked, "Oh my dearest Morgana, how beautiful you are... finally I can meet you in person... I have dreamed of this moment for so long!"

Morgana, who was trying to open the restrains around her wrists, stopped and looked intensely at her, confusing, tilting her head slightly to one side, as if she was trying to remember where she had seen her. "Could it be that we have met somewhere before?"

Morgause shook her head. Her eyes were filled with such a sadness, "I am glad we have met now. You look so much like our mother…"

" _Our_ mother?" Morgana couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Vivienne Le Fay…I'm your sister, Morgause"

Morgana's heart stopped. _She had a sister? A true sister? Someone with her same blood and, as she could sense, her same magic?_

A wide smile opened up on her face, mirrored by Morgause.

"Why don't you free me, sister? Then, the two of us can go away from here. We'll be a family, just us, together, against the world. I'll teach you all I know about magic, shape your powers to their fullest potential. Then, we'll return here, to claim your birthright…Hell will fall on these that oppose us"

But Morgana didn't hear this last part. She had stopped listening after the family part, too happy to have found another member of her family. Now she had a brother and a sister…joyful wasn't enough to define what she was feeling. She just hoped Arthur and Morgause would get along.

She was about to use magic to open the shackles around Morgause's wrists (since she couldn't do it by hand), when a voice stopped her.

"I suggest you do not do that, My Lady..."

Morgana spanned around wide-eyed and watched as Emrys himself emerged from the shadows, not seeing Morgause frustrated and angry expression for that new obstacle to the good output of her plan.

"Em-Emrys? Wha…please, tell you aren't the one who put my sister here?" Morgana begged.

"Afraid I can't do that, because I did it…I did it to protect Camelot, you and Arthur."

Morgana was confused, "To protect Arthur? Why?"

"Don't believe a word he says, sister! He's a monster! He wants to separate us!" Morgause yelled, struggling.

"Morgause never wanted the good of Camelot or yours, Morgana. She wants power: magical, political, psychological…of all kind, over things and, above all, over people. She would have used your own fears, your own hate to manipulate you into doing what she whished….and then, she would have killed everyone in her way, especially Arthur. You know him. He would have tried everything to protect his people"

"HE IS A LIAR! Listen to me, please…we are sisters!"

Morgana shook her head, frowning, confused, scared, "I-I don't know what to believe…"

"Let your magic guide you to the truth…Your strongest gift is the Sight. It doesn't simply mean you can see the future, but also that you can _see_ what other can't, that you can perceive what's deep inside someone …So, Morgana, use the Sight to look into Morgause's heart and soul…see what she really wants. Close your eyes and trust your magic…it will never deceive you…"

Ignoring Morgause's pleas to just trust her, Morgana did as Emrys had suggested and released her newfound powers.

After a few minutes, during which the vertical line between her eyebrows deepened more and more, she opened her wet eyes and looked at Morgause in disbelief, "Oh, how could you?... you'd have really done all those things if Emrys hadn't stopped you?"

"What did you see, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"I've seen her plans, her deeper desires. She wanted to kill everyone in Camelot, with dark magic, to take revenge for their silence during the Great Purge. She used my need of a family to convince me to be on her side, transferring her hatred in me, until it became my own. She taught me only dark magic…Oh, what terrible things she'd make me master…then, together, allies, we'd have done the unthinkable in order to get rid of Arthur…" She sobbed, "…My poor dear brother…"

"For YOU, sister…all of that will be for you! And for our kind…For more than twenty years we have been hunted like animal, killed like cockroaches…it's time for a change. It's time for magic to return to power, to be worshipped as it should be. And you, my beloved sister, are perfect to achieve that. Thanks to you, magic will sit on the throne of Camelot and our kind will be finally free again. Don't you want that?"

Morgana stepped forward, "Of course, I want that…I've always wanted that. But why should we kill all those innocence…and Arthur?"

Morgause snorted, "They have to suffer as we suffered, to know what's like to be alone and afraid…and Arthur…well…why should we keep him alive when he doesn't have magic and is getting in your way? You are Uther's eldest child! Don't you want to become Queen, Morgana?"

And that was it. That was the moment Merlin feared the most. The moment someone would touch Morgana's deepest nature. Because if there was something he knew for sure about the brunette Princess was that, no matter if she was good or evil, she was an ambitious woman. Now was the moment Merlin would find out whether his spell on her heart will hold or destiny (in the form of Morgause) will win, along with her power hungry nature. If the second option prevailed, Merlin would kill her, as he should have done in the alternate universe, before she could harm Arthur and everything they loved.

"I-I once thought I wanted to become Queen, to have all the power for myself, but now I-I don't know anymore" Morgana was so confused. It was obvious how two strong parts of her being were fighting against each other.

"Don't be weak, sister! You can be on top of the society, the most powerful queen of all. Why settle to be under your little brother? You'll always be second to him. You will never be truly free. The only way to freedom is the destruction of what was and the rebuilding of a better world, as you like it. The throne of Camelot is rightfully YOURS!"

"She is right, Morgana." Both girls looked at Merlin incredulous. "You _are_ Uther's firstborn, his heir. However, the true question is: are you willing to turn against Arthur, against Camelot, and all you love in order to be that heir? Are you ready to make that sacrifice? If you choose Morgause and her way, you'll be Arthur's enemy, and therefore mine and all of Camelot's too…Gwen's, Gaius's…All people that have always cared for you with all their hearts all your life…"

Morgana knew that Emrys was implicitly telling her it was time to choose regarding what they had talked about during the flight to Camelot, and to answer his question: ' _Do you really believe that blood is so important, Morgana? Do you believe that a person, even if evil, should be trusted, just because they share your own blood?'_

Time stopped for Morgana. She couldn't hear, she couldn't see…she closed in herself to think. In her mind, she was at a crossroads with two paths in front of her. On one side there was Arthur and all Camelot with him, on the other side was Morgause.

Now you'd think the choice was an easy one, but it wasn't, especially because of the pull, magical and not, she was feeling toward Morgause, something surprisingly strong for having meeting her only a few minutes before. Betraying her felt so wrong and unthinkable in Morgana's mind, as if they were destined to be allies, despite their wrongs or twisted personalities. But Morgana loved Arthur too, the person who had been by her side as a brother even before finding out he was her blood-sibling.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like suffocating. Her head hurt. _HELP! SOMBODY, HELP ME!_

A sudden cry pierced her fog of doubts and fears. She looked up and saw Aithusa flying into the cave. Her white scales made her look like an angel. Morgana felt better already.

"You are here!" She smiled.

" _Of course, I am. I heard you, and I'll always come to you when you need me_ " Aithusa spoke in her mind with a clear and sweet voice.

"How can I hear you in my mind?"

" _It's possible because your magic is fully active now and because you aren't traumatised as you were when we first met_ "

"What should I do, Aithusa? It seems I have to choose between my brother and my sister…"

" _The world isn't black or white, Morgana. There's always another way, even if it isn't clear all the times. Listen to what your heart is telling you; it's never wrong and it knows what true freedom is. Follow the Light. You're Morgana Pendragon, always trying to do the right thing, against all odds…_ "

Morgana smiled sweetly at the white dragon. She was right. Morgana already knew, deep in her heart, what to do.

She looked at Merlin, then at Morgause.

"Arthur can give me the freedom I've been craving all my life... he'll be a great king, and I will be there by his side to guide him, to advise him, especially about magic issues... We'll unite the two worlds, to create a perfect one: Magic and not-magic users finally together in harmony and _peace_!"

"I can't believe you're choosing him over me!" Morgause screamed, shocked. Merlin sighed in relief.

"I'M CHOOSING MAGIC! Regardless of you, me and Arthur. You can't kill everyone and expecting no consequences. That's Uther's way. And you should know better than anyone what tyranny, hate and death can do to a person. If you follow his path, one day you will probably create another you, maybe the daughter of one of your victims, eager to avenge her loved ones that you've killed. Then the circle would start again and no one will ever know what love, peace and freedom are, nor the winners, nor the losers. It's time to stop that deathly circle. I'm choosing life, love, light, that's it, _magic_ …"

"Only power can give you all you want. You are a fool, Morgana…betrayer of your own blood, of your family! Have you no honour?! I'm you're SISTER! You should be on my side, regardless of everything else…that's what love is" Morgause whispered the last part.

Morgana swallowed, and looked at Aithusa. "Recently I've found out that family is not only the people you share blood with, but these with whom you share the soul somehow, a special bond…and there are people in Camelot I love deeply – they are family - and I'm not willing to betray them, nor for all the thrones in the world. And if I happen to share blood with some of them, well, that's just a peck" She smiled at the male sorcerer, quoting Emrys's own words. "I'm not betraying you, Morgause. I want you as a sister. I want to get to know you, to spend time with you…as sisters should do. I just don't agree with your opinions" Morgana stepped forward. "Now it's your turn to choose. Can you give up your hate and be with me, helping me freeing magic by Arthur's side? Can you find another way?"

After a few seconds in silence, Morgause answered, "There's no other way" Her eyes were wet and so sad.

Morgana stepped back, even sadder that Morgause, and nodded, "All right then" She turned to Emrys, "Please, My Lord. I know you're keeping her here to protect Arthur and Camelot, but could you, please, let her go, especially given her condition? You could restrain her magic somehow or make sure she won't hurt anyone by using some spells…please, it'd break my heart to know her down here…"

Merlin smiled, "Don't worry, Morgana…I'll do as you asked. I'll find a more comfortable solution for her…..You must be exhausted, My Lady. Why don't you go back to sleep as I take care of your sister. No harm will come to her"

She nodded, relieved. She trusted Emrys.

"Here…." He held up the bracelet he had given her once.

"Where did you find it? I thought I lost it in…" She stopped, swallowing heavily at the memory.

"Yes, I've found it there, the place I saved you from…I thought you'd need it tonight to help you sleep after all these emotions"

"You're right…Thank you, Emrys. Can Aithusa stay with me for a bit, until I fell asleep?"

"Of course. She knows how to make herself invisible…she won't be seen by the guards"

After that, Morgana turned to walk out of the cave, but Morgause's voice stopped her. The blond had to at least try one more time.

"I could have made you so Great, Majestic, Powerful, Unstoppable…"

Morgana looked at her in the eyes, "I _will be_ Great, Majestic, Powerful and Unstoppable…but I'm going to become like that in my own way, not yours!"

Seeing she had totally lost her and that she probably wouldn't see Morgana ever again, Morgause could only say one last thing, in a broken voice, "I hope you will remember me fondly, sister."

Morgana nodded at her, smiling, as tears ran on her cheeks. Then she and Aithusa were gone.

…

"She won't remember me, will she?" Asked Morgause to Merlin. She was still watching where Morgana had disappeared, hoping that her sister would change her mind and come back; she was still hoping her only family left hadn't really just left her all alone, again.

Merlin sat peacefully on a chair next to her bed, "No, she won't. I've enchanted the bracelet with a spell that during the night will delete all her memories of this meeting"

The blonde swallowed, forcing herself not to cry in front of the enemy, "I really think she could have been an amazing Queen, a saviour for all our kind."

Merlin shook his head, "No, Morgause, she wouldn't have been. The hate you'd have fed to the extreme and beyond would have blinded her to what was really important, until she attacked sorcerers too and enslaved magic, poisoning it. And I'm sure that even if she had won and killed everyone, magic would have killed her sooner or later. You know that magic doesn't like to be chained and manipulated against its own nature. Or she would have been stabbed in the back by one of her so-called allies. She would have lived a miserable life, alone, abandoned and hated, with no one caring for her. This is what would have happened. I've seen it….now she won't become Queen, but she'll be very happy, loved and soon, she'll be also free to be herself."

Morgause sighed deeply to calm herself, "What about me? Are you going to kill me once this thing is born?" She asked, pointing to her belly with the head.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I've already chosen the life to sacrifice for my son's"

"Then what will happen to me? Because I can promise you, Emrys, that the moment you let me go, I'll do everything that I can to destroy you, Arthur and Camelot!" She spat.

Merlin smiled, "You won't have a chance. After the baby is born (and Uther dead), I will use a de-aged spell on you. I will turn you into an infant, perhaps a year old, with no memory of your previous life. You will be my daughter. Together we will come to live here in Camelot, where I will teach you white magic and to devote your life to the protection of my and Arthur's son..."

"You know, I still can't understand why you want a child with Arthur so much…you could have your own and him his own…Why all this?"

"The reasons are two actually. First, this way my flesh and blood will sit on the throne of Camelot one day. Second, it's due to my curse. I'm immortal, Morgause. I'll live forever. And sadly, one day my Arthur will die, leaving me to walk on this earth all alone for thousands of years. However, thanks to this child, there will always be at least one descendant with my and Arthur's blood in his veins. I can spend my immortality taking care of our children (I won't be alone) until the day my King, the love of my life, would rise again and come back to me. So thank you, Morgause. Your body is doing me a great favor"

"You can't do this to me! Why can you just kill me, like you've done with everyone else?! Why spare me?" She yelled.

Merlin looked at her deeply in the eyes. There was pity there. "Because I think you're Uther's victim too, like me, like Morgana. You're like this because _he_ made you so, him and the people he has wronged, like the High Priestesses that have raised you. I think you've been misguided, hurt deeply, abandoned, and left alone, with only your hate and revenge for company. A lost child, who is still crying in the night behind a stone mask."

Morgause felt like choking, "Others are like this…Uther has wronged many…"

"True. But unlike the others that have chosen revenge as a solution, you haven't completely lost the ability to feel love and compassion. There're still a little part of that little girl that has survived the darkness growing in your heart. And that part has a name: Morgana. I've seen in the alternative universe that you were able and willing to put aside your revenge, even when you had Uther right there at your mercy, for your sister's sake, to save her life (the only reason why you haven't done it now is because you are still hoping Morgana'd change her mind). I've seen you looking at her adorably, smiling, caressing and hugging her…And I believe that that person, capable of such love, deserves a second chance, a better chance to be happy with the person you love the most in all the world" _Like me with Arthur_. Thought Merlin.

"How is that possible? It's too late…Morgana doesn't want me…"

"I know. Besides, you're too damaged to be left free to wander around. That's why I'm turning you into a baby. I'll make sure you have a joyful childhood and a wonderful and happy life this time. Moreover, since we'll be living in Camelot, that means you'll grow near Morgana, and given your strong sisterly bond, I'm absolutely certain she'll adore you instinctively and take you under her wing."

"Are-are you saying I'll grow up with Morgana, as I've always dreamt to?"

Merlin smiled, "Oh, yes…you'll spend years, I'd dare say all your lives, together" As he noticed that this information was overwhelming the witch with its importance and intensity, Merlin added, "You need your rest now, Morgause. Sleep."

His eyes turned gold, and hers started to feel heavier.

Before falling asleep, she smiled sweetly at him for the first time, "Thank you, Emrys"


	14. It's time

Two months have passed (Morgause was eight months pregnant) since Morgana was rescued from the clutches of King Sarrum. No one knew what happened to the old cruel king, given that his body had never been found among the ruins of his castle.

Life in Camelot had returned to some sort of normalcy now that its beloved Princess was better and had returned to assist her brother in helping the people.

Talking about the Prince, there was no denying that he was more than all right, smiling all the time and skipping like a fool every time he thought no one was watching him.

In fact, as well as taking care of the people and his knights during the day - activities he adored - Arthur spent all his nights between the warm and enveloping arms of his beloved Merlin, making love for hours as the most insatiable lovers of the most scandalous love novels do.

One night, after one of this blow-minded sex sections, saw the two men in the Prince's huge and soft bed. Their bodies were intertwined, impossible to tell where one ended and where the other began. The breeze coming through the open window was gently caressing their sweaty bodies and the silvery light of the moon made them shine. They were breathtaking.

Arthur's head was resting under Merlin's chin and he was leaving wet kisses on the skin of his neck without even realizing it, instinctively, as if his very soul knew that his life was to be dedicated to the worship of the man next to him that he loved above all else, his soulmate, _his God_. Arthur would do anything for his Merlin, _anything_ , without hesitation. Killing, betraying, lying, hurting ... it didn't matter... Merlin was worth it all. He was Arthur's world, his everything. Arthur belonged to Merlin, but above all, Merlin belonged to Arthur, and anyone who tried to take him away was already a dead man.

Arthur could clearly see himself living the rest of his life glued to Merlin with a leash, crawling at his feet with his ass in the air, exactly the way Merlin liked it.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was sweet.

"Hum?"

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur stiffed, unable to believe what he had just heard. It was too good to be true...

"I'm dreaming?"

Merlin chuckled, kissing Arthur on the head. "I hope not... it took me more courage than expected to make the proposal. My heart is beating so fast I think it may burst..."

Arthur raised his head and looked down at his beloved, his reason for living. He beamed at him. "You, my dear Merlin, are capable of nervousness?" He asked sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised"

They laughed and then stared into each other's eyes for a long time, caressing each other's face.

"You know..." Merlin began, stroking Arthur's cheek with his thumb, "...you haven't given me an answer yet. Should I worry?"

Arthur kissed Merlin gently and slowly, "Just to make sure I'm not daydreaming, could you repeat the question, please?

"You little tease…" The brunet playfully slapped the blond's round ass. "All right then." He cleaned his throat, "Arthur Pendragon, love of my life, my King, my everything, my soulmate and reason for every breath I take, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband, my life partner, and make me the happiest man on earth, forever?"

Arthur's eyes filled with tears, happy tears of course. "YES, yes, yes, yes…" He threw his arms around Merlin's neck and kissed him again and again, on the cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, alternating a kiss with another _yes_.

Obviously Merlin returned every single kiss, and soon the two of them became one once again, this time with the Prince riding the warlock.

"I love you, Arthur" He pushed up inside the blond even deeper.

"I love you too, Merlin, so much" He leaned down to give him a wet open-mouth kiss.

Soon they both came and Arthur let himself fell on Merlin's chest, with his cock still in him. He had never been so happy and he could feel Merlin was overjoyed too.

They hugged each other for a few minutes in silence, beatifying in each other's presence.

"When should we get married?" Merlin asked.

Arthur lifted his head from Merlin's chest, "I would do it right now if we could, but I'm afraid that as long as my father lives, we won't be able to do it…he has eyes everywhere. Besides, I don't want to live our married life like this, hidden, like a dirty secret…I want to love you openly once we are husbands" He blushed at the word _husbands_.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, soon Uther won't be a problem anymore"

Arthur leaned forward eagerly, "What do you mean? It's time?"

"Oh, yes…it's time"

Arthur smiled, "What's the plan?"

Merlin smirked, "Well, tomorrow, you are giving Morgana a bracelet to give to your father, called the Eye of the Phoenix, which will saps him of his life force very slowly, until he is completely paralyzed in about two weeks, with no hope of recovering, except with my magic. At that point, his punishment will begin..."

"What kind of punishment?"

Now Merlin's smirk was really wicked, "You'll see..."

 **00000**

As planned, the next day Uther wore a silver bracelet with an amber crystal with wings in its setting, a gift of his beloved Morgana. He never took it off.

In the following days, everyone started to notice how the King wasn't in great shape anymore. He was paler, definitely more tired and tended to retire much earlier every passing day. The physician had tried to give him restorative and energy potions, but they seemed useless.

Then the situation worsened. Uther could barely get up from the bed or the throne without help and the fork and knife kept slipping from his hands as if he had no strength to lift them. And worst of all, one day, during the hearings with the people, he passed out, there, in front of everyone.

That was the day Gaius found it appropriate to force the king to bed rest.

"I don't understand, Gaius, he was so strong, how could he have ended up like this in just about two weeks?" Arthur asked, falsely worried, as he watched his father weak and half-asleep in his bed, with Morgana holding his hand.

"I really don't know what to say, Your Highness. I cannot find a reason for what ails our king. The best I can do is prescribe rest and energizing tonics" The old man closed his medical bag and gave a comforting pat on the Prince's shoulder.

"Thank you, Gaius" Arthur and Morgana said.

…

Later that night, Merlin entered the King's chambers and smiled at the unaware man.

"It's time to pay, Uther, for all the sufferings you have caused"

He raised a hand above the King and uttered, " _êower nêfugol âcêlan man dôm wunian, ðêah hwæðere êower fnæst wæcnian lîcian fox wîtword cûð_ " [Your body still it will be, but your mind awake like a fox will stay]

Uther's body stiffened as if he were dead, but he wasn't... not yet.

He smirked, "See you in a couple of days, Uther" Then he left.

…

The next day, the council members froze when Gaius announced that the king was in coma, his body completely unresponsive. He didn't know if he would ever recovered.

After a few minutes of sober atmosphere, the Council named Arthur Prince Regent gladly, since they already considered him more a king than Uther.

 **00000**

A couple of days later, after lunch, Arthur reached his father's chambers as Merlin had previously told him, and after nodding to Lancelot and Gwaine, who were guarding the door and answered with a smile to the greeting (well, Lancelot smiled, Gwaine gave his usual grin), he entered.

He found that Merlin was already there, in front of his father's bed. Unlike yesterday, Uther's eyes weren't closed, but wide opened, and were following Arthur's every move, like a hawk.

Arthur went to Merlin and kissed him on the lips, "Hello, fiancé" He noticed Uther's eyes widened in disbelief and betrayal. "How come his eyes are opened?"

Merlin chuckled, "Only his body is paralyzed. His mind, on the other hand, is sharper than ever. When none of us is here, his eyes stay closed to maintain the illusion he is in coma, but when we are here, I want him to see. He knows what's happening around him very well. And now he knows where your true loyalty lays…"

Both of them looked at the King, whose eyes were showing everything he must be thinking, hate and betrayal toward his son were in the first row. However, his body didn't move an inch.

"Yes, father, all this time I was complotting your downfall. Merlin has showed me the light during my year with him. I know what you did to my mother and to millions of magic-users. You will pay and when you die, my husband – yes, Merlin is my fiancé - and I will lead this kingdom to greatness!" Arthur was almost yelling. Merlin had to stop him from attacking his father by holding him by the waist.

"Hush, my love. Now is not the time…before killing him, he needs to be punished."

"How long will this punishment last?"

"Until a week before our son's birth, so when the week of mourning is over, he will be born on the day you are crowned King and I can take him to court, where you shall introduce him as your son and heir. You'll tell that you married his mother in secret, since she was a peasant and your father wouldn't have approved, but that unfortunately she died in childbirth, and now that you're King, you don't want to hide him anymore. The kingdom will have its legitimate heir (since we'll be married by then) and I'll come to live at court as your friend and advisor, if not more…" He winked.

Arthur beamed, "Perfect…" and kissed the brunet.

"Good…now let's start"

With a word, a scroll appeared in Merlin's hands. He unrolled it and left one of the ends roll on the floor. To Arthur's dismay, it was so long it almost reached the door... it was meters long! Three columns were written on it.

"What's this?" Asked Arthur.

"Here there are written the names, age and the sentence of all the innocent people that your father has condemned to death during the Purge."

Arthur looked at the length of the scroll in disbelief. _There must be millions of names!_ "All of these were innocent?"

Merlin nodded, disgusted and sad. "Yes, they were. Either good sorcerers or even not magic-users at all... men, women and children...how many lives cut short...for nothing" He whispered the last word.

After a few second of solemn silence, Arthur asked, "How did you come into possession of these names?"

Merlin shrugged, "It was simple, really. I am friends with the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the Spirit World. She knows everything about the dead, and when I visited her to tea a few months ago, I took the opportunity to ask her to give me this list..."

"Tea?" Arthur asked incredulously, amused.

"I'll have you know that Cailleach makes the best tea in the world, this one and the other one. And don't let me start with her gingerbread biscuits, pure bliss, and her..."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" The brunet seemed in paradise, his dreamy expression and pure joy were a great compliment to the tea skills of the gatekeeper to the Spirit World.

"You're going off topic"

"Oh, right…well…ehm…in short that's what happened. She gave me the list quite happily and put a spell on it, that old funny hag" Merlin smiled with affection.

"What spell?"

"When I'm finished with what I have to do and cross a name, the soul of the owner of said name will finally find peace and leave the dreadful spirit world to go to a 'better' place…"

"And what do you want to do to my father that needs these names?"

"Well, I thought it was right to make your father feel all the pain he has caused over the last twenty years. So I'm going to read every name on this list, see how this person was unjustly executed, and make Uther feel the same pain of the victim during their last moments, but I won't kill him of course, not before finishing all the names. Avenged a victim, I'll cross the name from the list and as I told you, their spirits will go in peace. This last part was Cailleach's idea" He was amused.

"I like all this, very fitting….you feel real affection for this woman, don't you?"

"Yeah… she reminds me so much of my grandma and I reminds her of her grandson"

"She has a grandson?" Arthur was surprised.

Merlin's eyes became sad. " _Had_ …he died. Long time ago, Cailleach was a very happy woman, living in a small and beautiful village, with her many sons and daughters and her many grandchildren, they were 25 if I remember correctly. She was the perfect grandmother and her favourite grandchild was the youngest one, Colin, who apparently looked like me very much. One day she went to visit a friend in the nearest city, and when she returned, the entire village was on fire and all its inhabitants dead, including her family. They had been attacked by bandits. Broken, she spent hours burying her family and her beloved Colin with her own hands and guarded their graves until she died of starvation and pain. That's why she's always so sad. The Gods took pity on her and made her the gatekeeper to the Spirit World. In exchange of her eternal services, they sent her family's spirits to Avalon, where they are at peace. She can go and visit them only once every one hundred years. When she met me, she smiled for the first time in centuries"

"Poor woman…"

"Yeah…" Merlin shook his head to get rid of those sad thoughts. "Well now, let's not losing more time….Look, your father seems terrified" He laughed.

In fact, Uther's eyes were filled with fear, has been since he heard what Merlin wanted to do to him.

Arthur smiled and talked to his father, "You are right to cower before us, we are more powerful than you could ever imagine. How the mighty have fallen, Uther"

"Ok, let's begin…" Announced Merlin, stepping forward.

He looked at the scroll and said the first name.

"One: Timothy Carson, 15 years old, sentenced to drowning." Merlin stared at the King, coldly and unforgiving, "That poor child…"

He hit Uther with a spell and the older man began to have seizures and violent spasms, as if he couldn't breathe. Then, water began to flow from his mouth. He was so scared.

"See, Arthur, he is experiencing the drowning, his lungs are filling up with water, preventing him from breathing. It is very painful, isn't it, Uther? Imagine how much fear that boy must have felt..."

When Uther was about to die, Merlin stopped the spell and everything returned to normal, including the King's health, even if the shock was still great.

"Wow…" Arthur was impressed.

"I know…" Merlin puffed. He crossed the name from the list, which disappeared in a golden cloud. "Rest in peace, Timothy….Now, two: Allison Mary Moore and her unborn child in her belly, 24 years old, burned at the stake"

This time the spell lasted until Uther entire body was covered in boils and burns, bright red, to the point where his skin was about to come off.

Even if paralyzed, Uther's body managed to slightly move because the pain was so intense.

Arthur wasn't feeling remorse for his father, but the sight in front of him brought back all the times his father had forced him to witness an execution of a similar nature, the smell of burning flesh was hard to forget.

After the torture was over, Merlin deleted the name.

"Arthur, you don't need to stay... I am sure that your role as Regent is a very busy one, the kingdom needs you...Uther and I will be just fine alone"

Arthur nodded, kissed Merlin and went out, leaving Lancelot and Gwaine to guard the room.

Merlin approached the bed, "Well, Uther dear, alone at last... Name three..."

This continued throughout the rest of Morgause's pregnancy. Every day, Merlin, sometimes along with Arthur, tortured Uther and avenged a large number of his victims. The only thing that kept the king physically and mentally alive was Merlin's magic, even if for the rest of the kingdom he was still in coma.

However, the child was about to be born, so it was time to end all this.

 **00000**

Eight days before the birth, Merlin called Arthur to Uther's chambers.

When he arrived, the warlock told him, "It's time, Arthur, if you want to say goodbye…"

Arthur went to his father and looked down at him with the coldest eyes he could master. "You killed my mother, hurt Merlin who grew up without a father and in fear, you almost destroyed Morgana, and undermine me. Not to mention what you did to my people for two decades. It is time for your reign of terror to end and for mine to start. I'll do anything to make sure your memory and your hatred are wiped out. But first, I want to get something off my chests..."

He slapped Uther's face, hard. Then he straightened up with dignity, "Goodbye, Uther..." He stepped back, and Merlin took his place after kissing his cheek.

The brunet leaned down to whispered in Uther's ear, "I'm doing this for Balinor the Dragonlord, my father…" He could almost see Uther gasp, "…and because Arthur will be a better, and more worthy King than you ever were."

With that, Merlin ended the frozen spell on Uther and turned into Ygraine, a deadly looking Ygraine.

Uther's eyes widen in fear and regret, "No…sorry"

"Look at what you did to me…" Ygraine/Merlin whispered.

"Sorry…" He sobbed, bringing his hand to his head.

"It's all your fault…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Uther's face was hysterical, full of pure terror and tears. Then, suddenly, he touched his chests and an intense pain travelled along his left arm. After one last look at Ygraine and Arthur, he collapsed on the bed, still wide-eyed.

Uther Pendragon was dead.

"It's finally over…" Arthur whispered, incredulous.

"It is" Merlin held the blond's hand, squeezing it, feeling lighter.

 _The monster of his nightmares was gone._

After a few seconds, they heard footsteps approaching.

"Merlin, you have to hide…"

The warlock hid in the shadows of the far corner of the bedchambers, just in time before the doors were thrown open by the guards, followed by a panting Gaius.

"Arthur, the guards called me. They heard a scream from the King!"

The Prince put on his perfect shock face, "It's true, Gaius. I was here just talking to him, as you told me it would help. Then, all of sudden, he opened his eyes, screamed and collapsed once again. Thanks God, the guards called you. I didn't know what to do…is he all right?" He asked, as the physician approached the bed.

Gaius checked for a pulse, then his shoulders slumped. He covered the body with a white sheet and turned toward the Prince, a very sober but sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, my Lord, the King is dead. The shock of waking up after so many weeks of coma must have been too much for his heart."

Arthur faked some sobs for a few minutes, turning towards the window. "Please, Gaius, could you gather the Council and Morgana in the Throne Room. They need know. I leave the preparations of the vigil and funeral to Geoffrey of Monmouth"

"Of course, Your Majesty" He bowed and he and the guards left the future King alone in his 'grief', well, alone with Merlin, who smirked.

 **00000**

Uther's body was placed in the Great Hall, dressed in his best clothes and with his sword. All day long, people, nobles and commoners, came to offer their respects, not so much because of Uther himself, but because they loved Arthur.

Later at night, when Arthur was finally left alone in the Hall, Merlin appeared, wearing his best blue and silver clothes. He hugged Arthur from behind, kissing his neck.

"How is it going, my love?"

"Can't wait to get this all over with…Morgana has cried on my shoulder all day…"

Merlin chuckled, "Then I have a surprise that may cheer you up"

"Humm, what?" Arthur asked, leaning back against Merlin's chest.

"Iseldir, the Chief of the Druids that educated me, is here. He is ready to marry us"

Arthur turned around, facing Merlin, awed, "Now?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur beamed.

Hand in hand, they walked to the end of the Hall and stopped in front of the throne. A gray-haired man appeared and greeted them warmly.

"For me it is an honour to join Emrys and The Once and Future King in marriage... Where are the wedding witnesses?"

"Er..." Said Merlin.

"Here we are, sorry for the delay, but Lancelot was making out with Gwen in an alcove..." Said Gwaine.

"And you were at the Tavern drinking..." Added Lancelot.

"What's important is that now you're both here..." Merlin interrupted their bickering, smiling at their closest friends.

The two knights stood by their side, Gwaine next to Merlin and Lancelot next to Arthur.

Iseldir pulled out a dagger and made a small cut on their right wrists, letting some drops of blood flow. Merlin and Arthur joined their hands so that the cuts would coincide, one above the other. Merlin's magic wrapped their joined hands like a golden band.

"Repeat after me," Said Iseldir

" _You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone,_

 _I give you my Body, that we Two might be One._

 _I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done"_ _ **1**_

Arthur and Merlin did and it was as if they were the only ones in the room, bathing in the moonlight.

Merlin's magic shined before letting them go and moving around their second last finger of their left hands, turning into two identical golden rings.

"According to the Old Religion, you are married, but knowing that, for now, this type of marriage isn't considered legal, I'll have to ask you a bit of more patience to answer a couple of more _lawful_ questions" Iseldir coughed. "Arthur Pendragon, do you take this man, Merlin Emrys, to be your wedded husband in front of these witnesses, till death do you part?"

"I do" Arthur beamed, eyes wet.

"Merlin Emrys, do you take this man, Arthur Pendragon, to be your wedded husband in front of these witnesses, till death do you part?"

"I do" Merlin's smile mirrored Arthur's.

"With great pleasure, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss"

Iseldir had barely finished the sentence that their mouths were already engaged into an overwhelming and passionate kiss, but tender at the same time.

Magic, the Gods and Goddesses rejoiced of that union.

 **00000**

After a week of mourning, Arthur was crowned King before the whole court, and everyone could feel the change in the air, the beginning of a new era.

The chorus of _'Long live the King'_ was deafening, but there was just one sound echoing only in Arthur's ears and heart in that moment...

...that of the first cries of a new-born baby, coming from the depth of the castle.

* * *

 **1.** **The wedding vows are from the first book (Outlander) of the Outlander Series by Diana Gabaldon. They are also quoted in the first season (ep. 1x07) of the TV show 'Outlander', inspired by Gabaldon's books. All rights and merits go to her.**


End file.
